Kroniki Płomiennego Szermierza
by kosiarz192
Summary: Ogromna równina, na której miejscu niegdyś rósł wielki i majestatyczny las, teraz była pokryta grubą warstwą popiołu, a z ziemi ku niebu wyrastały poczerniałe konary, pozbawione liści. Ogromna bryła skały, wydawała się czymś co zupełnie nie pasowało do obrazu pogorzeliska rozciągającego się aż po horyzont, na którym pojawiła się pierwsza złota łuna.
1. Prolog

Gdy słońca gaśnie blask

Gdy księżyc rozświetla cały świat

Na plecach miecz

przy biodrze gnat

We krwi ogień

Odziany w płaszcz

Ruszam w drogę

To była zwykła noc w Equestrii. Księżyc oświetlał korony drzew lasu Everfree, który leżał nieopodal Ponyville.

Nagle na polanie w owym lesie tuż przy zamku dwóch sióstr zerwał się wiatr. Powietrze zaczęło wibrować od nagromadzającej się magii. Polane zalało oślepiające światło. Gdy zgasło z ciemności wyłoniła się tajemnicza postać. Otaczało ją kilkanaście skrzyń

Nieznajomy był istotą przedziwną. Poruszał się na dwóch kończynach, przednie były podobne do gryfich szponów jednak były zaokrąglone i smuklejsze. Owłosienie znajdowało się tylko na jego głowie, a Reszta ciała była od niego wolna.

Do Equestrii przybył człowiek.

Ubrany w czarny płaszcz do ziemi, tego samego koloru spodnie z luźnego niekrępującego ruchów materiału, podkoszulek oraz ciemne buty sięgające nieco ponad kostkę. Na plecach spoczywały dwie pochwy z mieczami.

Jeden z nich był czarny, a jego jelec układał się w kształt skrzydeł. Drugi był krwistoczerwony natomiast jego jelec znajdował się tylko po jednej stronie ostrza i układał się w łuk z trzema kolcami. Jeden przy ostrzu drugi przy rękojeści a trzeci pomiędzy nimi.

Człowiek rozglądał się chwilę po polanie czujnymi błękitnymi oczami, po czym swą uwagę skupił na ruinach zamku. Lustrował je przez chwilę tym samym czujnym i uważnym spojrzeniem w poszukiwaniu zagrożenia.

Niczego nie dostrzegłszy zajął się kuframi. Najpierw je przeliczył, a kiedy skończył skinął tylko głową usatysfakcjonowany.

Uniósł dłoń ,a skrzynie w odpowiedzi uniosły się kilka stóp nad ziemię. Ruszył w stronę zamku lewitując skrzynie w ślad za sobą. Kiedy dotarł do wejścia na chwilę się zatrzymał i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Niczego nie wykrył ale wiedział że pozory mogą mylić. Opuścił pudła na ziemię i podszedł do ściany obok wejścia. Zacisnął dłoń w pięść po czym mocno uderzył nią w ścianę posyłając falę zaklęcia w ruiny. Jeśli ten czar nic nie wykaże to znaczy że naprawdę w zamku nikogo ,ani niczego co mogłoby chcieć odgryźć mu tyłek nie ma.

zaklęcie badało zamek przez około 2 minuty.

Kiedy dobiegło końca człowiek pozwolił sobie na cień uśmiechu. Teren był czysty.

Ponownie uniósł swój ładunek w powietrze i wszedł w mroczne czeluści pałacu.


	2. Rozdział 1

Księżniczka Luna stała na platformie wieży obserwacyjnej w zamku królewskim Canterlot. Wpatrywała się w nocne niebo układając na nim kolejne gwieździste freski z zamyśleniem na twarzy.

Nagle zobaczyła kątem oka coś co odciągnęło jej uwagę od nieboskłonu. W lesie Everfree działo się coś dziwnego… Nawet tutaj czuła potężne ilości magii gromadzące się w tamtym miejscu. W pewnym momencie dostrzegła rozbłysk białego światła, ale bardzo niewyraźny z uwagi na dzielącą ją od lasu odległość. Próbowała dostrzec coś jeszcze, lecz dystans był zbyt duży.

\- Chyba nic się nie stanie jak tam polecę i to sprawdzę - Mówiąc to rozłożyła skrzydła i wzbiła się w powietrze kierując się w stronę z której wyczuła wyładowanie magii. Powinna powiadomić o tym strażników albo chociaż swoją siostrę, ale nie chciała ściągać do Everfree całej Canterlockiej gwardii tylko z powodu jakiś błysków.

Uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła na chwilę oczy czując wiatr w czubkach skrzydeł. Czasami była tak zajęta królewskimi obowiązkami że zapominała jak wspaniałą rzeczą jest latanie.

10 minut później dotarła do skraju lasu Everfree. Nieco zniżyła lot prawie dotykając czubek drzew kopytami. Zaczęła dokładnie lustrować otoczenie szukając źródła błysku i wyładowania magicznego. Jednak nic na razie nie dostrzegła.

Zdecydowała się polecieć do dawnego zamku w którym mieszkała i rządziła z Celestią zanim…została wygnana. Skorygowała nieco kurs i po chwili wylądowała na polanie przy ruinach. Czuła się bardzo nieswojo patrząc na puste i pozbawione śladów bytności mury.

Zrobiła kilka kroków naprzód rozglądając się wkoło. Na trawie dostrzegła ślady spalenizny układające się w okrąg. To z tego miejsca wyczuwała resztki magicznej mocy.

Nagle w z kierunku ruin usłyszała jakiś hałas. Przypominał trochę muzykę, ale nie taką jaką znała. Przez chwilę się wahała, ale w końcu zaczęła zbliżać się do zamku. Rzuciła jednak na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności gdyby ktoś albo coś co tam było, nie było zbyt przyjaźnie nastawione. Ponownie wzbiła się w powietrze decydując się wejść do zamku przez dziurę w dachu albo coś podobnego.

W chwili gdy jej kopyta dotknęły powierzchni dachówek ta dziwna muzyka ucichła. Luna zastygła w bezruchu i poczęła nasłuchiwać.

Po chwili muzyka znów rozbrzmiała, jednakże tym razem była zupełnie inna. Wcześniej przypominała ryki i krzyki z jakimś nieznanymi Lunie instrumentami w tle. Natomiast teraz była powolna i spokojna, jakby zachęcająca do położenia się na trawie i ucięcia sobie drzemki. Znów zaczęła delikatnie stawiać kolejne kroki zbliżając się do dziury w dachu Sali tronowej. Stanęła nad jej krawędzią i rozłożyła skrzydła zlatując na podłogę usianą mniejszymi i większymi kawałkami gruzu. Tuż na wprost niej znajdowały się podwójne drzwi których lewe skrzydło zwisało smętnie na jednym zawiasie.

Zerknęła za siebie i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w dwa trony stojące na lekkim podwyższeniu z gobelinami znajdującymi się za nimi. Jeden z gobelinów był w połowie porwany, miał złotożółty kolor i na niezniszczonym fragmencie widoczny był kawałek słońca. Natomiast drugi miał głęboką granatową barwę ze srebrzystymi gwiazdami usianymi wokół księżyca w pełni. Trony miały taki sam kolor jak gobeliny przed którymi stały, tutaj także złotożółty tron był zniszczony. Przetrwała tylko podstawa razem z kawałkiem oparcia.

Ciemna alicorn oderwała wzrok od tego widoku i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia z Sali, znów zaczynając nasłuchiwać. Muzyka dobiegała z prawej strony korytarza na której stała księżniczka. Przypomniała sobie że znajdowała się tam biblioteka, kuchnia, jadalnia i kilka kwater w których zazwyczaj mieszkali goście którzy przybywali do zamku kiedy jeszcze pełnił on swoją funkcję. Luna powoli ruszyła w stronę źródła muzyki instynktownie kuląc się mimo swojej niewidzialności. Zanim dotarła do miejsca skąd dobiegały te dźwięki, skończyły się jeszcze 2 piosenki. Każda była zupełnie inna niż poprzednia, a słowa były dla niej zupełnie niezrozumiałe. Nieco zmarszczyła brwi

\- Co tu się dzieje?

Nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi znów ruszyła przed siebie. Muzyka dobiegała z biblioteki, która była rozświetlona blaskiem delikatnego żółtego światła nadając otoczeniu miłego klimatu przywodzącego na myśl pokój z kominkiem trzaskającym wesoło, i dającym delikatne ciepło swoimi płomieniami.

Wbrew swoim instynktom Alicorn wyprostowała się wciąż niewidzialna, i ogarnęła wzrokiem ogromne pomieszczenie wypełnione półkami na których znajdowały się zakurzone księgi. Na krańcu biblioteki dostrzegła kilkanaście dużych skrzyń z ciemnego drewna, których niektóre wieka były podważone i leżały na podłodze, ukazując zawartość jakie skrywały. Jednak Luna była zbyt daleko żeby dojrzeć co się w nich znajdowało.

Kolejna piosenka dobiegła końca i kiedy na chwilę w bibliotece zapadła cisza Luna usłyszała niewyraźny głos który nucił cicho mimo końca utworu.

Pośród skrzyń pojawia się postać odziana cała na czarno z dwoma mieczami na plecach, dźwigająca w ramionach jakieś pakunki.

Luna otwiera usta ze zdumieniem wpatrując się w tą dziwną istotę. Zaczyna się cofać zdezorientowana. Potrąca kopytem kamyk który odbija się od podłogi i toczy się po niej, a echo niesie się po korytarzu i całej bibliotece. Alicorn zastyga w bezruchu

To….coś zastygło bezruchu rozglądając się wkoło. Marszczy brwi i sięga ręką do rękojeści jednego z mieczy. Jest on czarny a jego jelec przypomina skrzydła. Ostrze ze świstem wysuwa się z pochwy, a dzierżący je zaczyna kroczyć powoli w stronę z której dobiegł hałas.


	3. Rozdział 2

W pierwszej kolejności po wejściu do zamku moim oczom ukazała się główna hala której podłoga była usiana kawałkami gruzów. Na samym końcu hali, znajdowały się schody po lewej i prawej stronie. W suficie ziało kilka dziur przez które wpadało księżycowe światło. Po mojej prawej stronie znajdowało się kilka podwójnych drzwi znajdujących się w odstępach kilku metrów od siebie. Taka sama sytuacja miała się po mojej lewej. Delikatnie odstawiłem mój bagaż na podłogę zrobiłem krótki obchód szukając odpowiedniego pomieszczenia które mógłbym zagospodarować do swoich potrzeb.

Większość pomieszczeń do których wchodziłem zarówno po prawej jak i lewej stronie hali była gruzowiskiem i stertą połamanych mebli i innych przedmiotów codziennego użytku. Wzdycham ciężko i idę w stronę schodów. Przedtem jednak powtarzam zaklęcie szukające. Tym razem również niczego nie wykrywa więc pozwalam sobie na lekką swobodę i przestaję iść skulony. Lewa strona schodów była zawalona więc pozostawało pójście w prawo. Ta część zamku była lepiej zachowana, fakt tutaj także były gdzieniegdzie dziury w suficie, ale przynajmniej zniszczenia w pomieszczeniach były małe.

Szybko przeszukuję część pokoi i znajduję kilka garnków i patelni. W szafkach jest kilka pojemników z przyprawami, ale zostawiam je w spokoju. Wracam po mój bagaż i lewituje go do upatrzonej nieco wcześniej biblioteki. Korytarze były tu tak małe że moje skrzynie ledwo się w nich mieściły i miejscami szurały po ścianach zostawiając na nich ślady.

Układam pudła na krańcu pomieszczenia i otwieram kilka z nich. Są w nich zapasy jedzenia na dobre 2 lata. Zaczynam przenosić je do pomieszczenia które było chyba magazynkiem, albo czymś podobnym. Zresztą nieważne, liczy się to że jest wystarczająco duży że pomieścić moje zapasy.

Cicho nuciłem do rytmu piosenki lecącej z małego głośnika przyczepionego do mojego paska. Nie pamiętam Kiedy go włączyłem, ale nie zastanawiam się nad tym długo. Różni się jednak od takiego z mojego świata. Przypomina bardziej drewniane pudełko z czarnego drewna, z wystającym z górnej ścianki kryształem wystającym z niego tylko w połowie.

Jego obsługa była bardzo łatwa. Wystarczyło 3 razy stuknąć w kryształ aby włączyć głośnik, podwójne stuknięcie zatrzymuje lub odtwarza aktualny utwór. Natomiast gdy lekko się go wciśnie wyświetla się mały panel z tytułami piosenek i kilkoma innymi opcjami . utworzenia play listy.

Lekko kiwam głową do rytmu niemo wypowiadając kolejne wersy piosenki, czując przechodzące mnie dreszcze.

\- Uwielbiam ten kawałek… - Wzdycham przymykając na chwilę oczy. Szybko jednak powracam do rozpakowywania zapasów wciąż nucąc pod nosem

„I always burn brighter  
Than the sun shines on the sea  
I'm against the odds in this battle  
But I don't need you to save me"

Piosenka się kończy jednak ja wciąż nucę pod nosem refren.

Nagle słyszę stukot dochodzący z głębi biblioteki. Nie wiem gdzie dokładnie się rozległ ale było to gdzieś po mojej prawej. Marszczę brwi i odkładam pakunki z żywnością na podłogę. Sięgam dłonią do rękojeści miecza ze skrzydlatym jelcem. Drugą ręką stukam dwukrotnie w kryształ na głośniku zatrzymując muzykę.

Powoli zaczyna iść w głąb pomieszczenia w stronę z której jak mi się wydawało dobiegł hałas.

\- Szlag…mogłem nie pakować pistoletów do skrzyń – Powoli lustruję pogrążone w półmroku półki i alejki między nimi. Światło zapalonym przeze mnie pochodni nie docierało tak daleko, ale to nie był problem. Wzrok to nie jedyne zmysły jakie mam. Biorę głęboki oddech zamykając oczy i wsłuchując się w otoczenie.

Nic jednak nie jestem w stanie dosłyszeć. Otwieram na powrót oczy i bardziej marszczę brwi. Jeśli to ktoś jest rozumną istotą to nieźle ukrywa swoją obecność.

Stawiam kolejne kroki wciąż rozglądając się za tym co było źródłem hałasu. Miecz trzymam przed sobą wodząc nim od prawej do lewej, wyczulony na każdy szmer, skrzypnięcie i stuknięcie.

Niczego ani nikogo jednak nie znajduję, więc po jeszcze jednym obejściu biblioteki i najbliższych korytarzy wracam do przerwanego wypakowywania zapasów, jednak już do końca rozładunku nie włączam muzyki i zawsze rozglądam się po ciemnych korytarzach które mijam, a do których nie dociera światło pochodni, i nasłuchuję za każdym razem gdy przystaję przy skrzyniach lub w drzwiach składziku.

Niczego nie widzę ani nie słyszę, ale przez cały czas czuję lekkie mrowienie na karku jakby w tym właśnie punkcie mojego ciała były utkwione oczy niewidzialnego obserwatora. Czuję się przez to bardzo nieswojo

Kiedy zapasy leżą już w magazynku, zamykam jego drzwi . Puste skrzynie mogą się jeszcze kiedyś przydać, ale trzeba je gdzieś przenieść żeby nie plątały się pod nogami. Póki co chyba dobrym miejscem będzie ta duża hala tuż przy wejściu. Położę je w rogu żeby nie rzucały się w oczy i będzie spokój.

Zapasy stanowiły ¾ mojego całego ładunku, reszta to było uzbrojenie, materac, kilka poduszek, koc, ubrania na zmianę, trochę gadżetów survivalowych i jeszcze kilka drobiazgów.

Z całości ładunku zostało 5 skrzyń. 2 z nich były wypełnione uzbrojeniem.

Składało się na nie:

\- 2 w miecze które miałem na plecach

-2 pistolety Colt M1911 z magazynkiem na 7 naboi

-10 noży do rzucania

-4 sztylety do walki na bliskim dystansie

Skrzynie z uzbrojeniem są w większości wypełnione amunicją do pistoletów. Używam dwóch typów amunicji:

\- Normalnej, służącej do zabijania

\- Paraliżująco-Anty-Magicznej, służy do walki w czasach „Pokoju" Jeden strzał i ten który oberwie takim pociskiem leży na ziemi sparaliżowany i pozbawiony możliwości skorzystania z magii która częściej podlega pod kontrolę umysłową aniżeli gestami itd. Jeden pocisk paraliżuje na około 30 minut.

Działanie tej amunicji jest bardzo proste.

Kiedy kula przebije skórę przeciwnika zamienia się mały płomień który wnika do krwiobiegu, i blokuje wszystkie funkcje motoryczne organizmu oraz uniemożliwia korzystanie z magii. Ślad jaki zostaje po takim postrzale to zazwyczaj mała ranka, którą można by wziąć za zwykłą ranę ciętą.

Na przedramionach mam także założone karwasze z ciemnego metalu, ukryte pod rękawem płaszcza. Nigdy nie przepadałem za ciężkimi zbrojami, lecz nie lubię być całkowicie pozbawiony ochrony więc to był logiczny wybór. Ich ciężar jest niezauważalny i czasami zapominam że mam je na sobie.

Skrzynie z orężem stawiam pod ścianą, zajmę się nimi jutro. Póki co otwieram te w których znajdują się przedmioty codziennego użytku.

Kiedy obchodziłem bibliotekę znalazłem przylegające do niej małe pomieszczenie idealne żeby się w nim zadomowić. Trochę się zdziwiłem kiedy zobaczyłem w nim kominek, ale po chwili uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. O takim pokoiku zawsze marzyłem.

Dobrą godzinę później kiedy trochę w nim uprzątnąłem, zacząłem wnosić do niego moje rzeczy prywatne. Łóżko było już złożone i zaścielone. Ja jednak nie byłem ani trochę śpiący, więc po wniesieniu wszystkich rzeczy osobistych, odwieszeniu pochew z mieczami na znaleziony wieszak, zamknięciu drzwi do pokoju i sprawdzeniu czy skrzynie z bronią są zamknięte zacząłem szukać wyjścia na dach albo balkon.

Moja dłoń bezwiednie powędrowała do głośnika, i po chwili znów otoczyła mnie muzyka, a ja ponownie począłem niemo śpiewać razem z wokalistą od czasu do czasu pstrykając palcami.

Wciąż czułem to cholerne mrowienie na karku, ale przestałem się już nim przejmować. Nawet bez mieczy byłem groźnym przeciwnikiem z uwagi na to że mogłem posługiwać się jeszcze magią.

Wędrując opustoszałymi korytarzami natknąłem się na coś co było kiedyś salą tronową. Pod ścianą na końcu pomieszczenia stały dwa trony, z czego jeden o złotożółtym zabarwieniu był prawie całkowicie zniszczony. Drugi tron miał głęboką granatową barwę i był właściwie nietknięty. Za tronami znajdowały się gobeliny w tych samych kolorach co siedziska. Tu także złotożółty gobelin był zniszczony. Dostrzegłem na nim fragment tarczy słonecznej. Na drugim gobelinie widniał księżyc w pełni z gwiazdami usianymi dookoła jego srebrzystej tarczy.

W suficie ziała sporych rozmiarów dziura przez którą widać było nocny nieboskłon który przedstawiał gobelin- Setki gwiazd usianych wokół srebrnej tarczy księżyca w pełni.

Przyzwałem swoją magię- złoto –czarne płomienie. Zaczęły wirować wokół mnie skupiając się na moich plecach, a dokładnie na łopatkach. Przeszedł mnie lekki dreszcz kiedy płomienie się rozwiewały, ukazując czarne krucze skrzydła które teraz znajdowały się na moich plecach wyrastając z łopatek i sięgając swoimi końcówkami prawie do ziemi.

Za sobą przez muzykę usłyszałem dziwny dźwięk, jakby ktoś się zakrztusił.

Gwałtownie się obróciłem a moje ręce od dłoni do barków pokryły się płomieniami. Cały się spiąłem gotów zaatakować lub się bronić, ale nic ani nikt na mnie nie wyskoczył na mnie z ciemności, szczerząc ostre zębiska i rycząc na całe gardło.

Powoli opuściłem ręce, a spowijające je płomienie zaczęły się rozpraszać. Wciąż wbijałem wzrok w kłębiący się w korytarzu półmrok dojrzeć co wydało ten dźwięk.

Nie doczekałem się jednak nawet cienia na ścianie, więc rozłożyłem skrzydła i machnąłem nimi mocno kilka razy odrywając się od podłoża i zbliżając się do dziury w suficie. Wyleciałem przez nią, a w twarz uderzyła mnie delikatna nocna bryza.

Obleciałem całe ruiny kilka razy, szukając dobrego miejsca żeby przysiąść i odpocząć trochę patrząc się na niebo. Zdecydowałem się na mały kawałek w miarę płaskiego dachu z otaczającym niskim murkiem. Ląduje na nim i podchodzę do krawędzi wpatrując się w skraj lasu. Wiedziałem jakie stworzenia mogą się tam czaić ale żadne z nich raczej nie pchałoby się do tego zamku tylko po to żeby sprawdzić co to za hałasy.

Opcja była tylko jedna – To musiał być jeden z tubylców. Taki który dobrze zna się na magii i mógł bez problemu ukryć swoją obecność.

Znów czuję mrowienie na karku.


	4. Rozdział 3

Nie wiem jak, ale udało mi się oddalić od tego dziwnego stwora. Schowałam się na szczycie jednej z półek z książkami i siedziałam tam aż schował swój miecz i wrócił do przerwanego wypakowywania skrzyni.

Byłam jednak wciąż ciekawa kim on jest, więc ponownie zaczęłam go obserwować. Może to nie był dobry pomysł ale zbliżyłam się nieco do niego żeby dokładniej się mu przyjrzeć. Jednak on nie stracił czujności i przy każdej okazji lustrował otoczenie czujnym i uważnym spojrzeniem swoich błękitnych oczu.

Kilka razy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały, lecz on o tym nie wiedział. Za każdym razem gdy moje oczy napotykały jego błękitne tęczówki przechodził mnie lekki dreszcz.

Mimo swojej czujności jego wyraz twarzy był lekko nieobecny jakby częścią świadomości był w zupełnie innym miejscu.

Rzeczy które wypakowywał z kufrów zanosił do niewielkiego składziku w którym kiedyś była chyba zbrojownia, nie jestem pewna…dużo czasu minęło i wspomnienia o tym miejscu stały się niewyraźne, widziane jakby przez mgłę.

Otrząsam się z zamyślenia i wracam do obserwowania tego stworzenia. Jego wygląd wskazuje na to że jest płci męskiej. Właśnie skończył rozpakowywać jedną z ostatnich otwartych skrzyń, po czym zamknął drzwi do składziku i podszedł do pustych już pudeł i przez chwilę się w nie wpatrywał drapiąc się w podbródek. Po chwili uniósł dłoń która przypominała łapy gryfa lub smoka, lecz nie była zakończona szponami.

Skrzynie uniosły się kilka centymetrów nad podłogę. Otworzyłam usta ze zdumienia. Ta istota potrafiła korzystać z magii…

Wylewitował skrzynie z biblioteki i przeniósł je do hali wejściowej i ustawił w piramidę w jej rogu. Potem wrócił do biblioteki i otworzył kilka pozostałych skrzyń.

Znajdowały się w nich znane mi przedmioty. Był tam . Materac, rama łóżka, kilka poduszek, koc itd.

Przez blisko godzinę ten stwór sprzątał w małym pokoiku przylegającym do biblioteki, a następnie składał łóżku które następnie wniósł do pokoju. Potem poszły poduszki, koc i materac.

Kiedy wyszedł z pomieszczenia nie miał już mieczy na plecach. Zamknął drzwi sprawdził stan pozostałych, nieotwartych jeszcze skrzyń, i ruszył w głąb zamku, a muzyka znowu rozbrzmiała w cichych i ciemnych korytarzach. Ruszyłam za nim trzymając odpowiedni dystans i stąpając najciszej jak tylko umiałam.

Po jakimś czasie dotarłam razem za nim do sali tronowej. Wyjrzałam zza rogu i zobaczyłam jak wpatruje się w trony i gobeliny. Następnie rozejrzał się po reszcie sali skupiając ostatecznie swoje spojrzenie na dziurze w suficie przez którą się tu dostałam.

Przez kilka sekund stał w bezruchu. Potem znowu dzieje się coś przez co otwieram usta ze zdumienia. Jego postać zaczęły otaczać płomienie, ale nie zwykłe. Te były czarne ze złotymi akcentami. Skoncentrowały się na jego plecach i przez chwilę kłębiły się w ich górnej części by po chwili zgasnąć ukazując widok przez który aż zachłysnęłam się powietrzem i zakaszlałam kilka razy.

Istota gwałtownie się obróciła, lekko się pochylając, a jej ramiona od dłoni do barków spoiły te same płomienie z których chwilę wcześniej wyłoniły się czarne skrzydła wystające teraz z jego pleców.

Zastygłam w bezruchu z sercem walącym tak mocno że bez trudu mógłby mnie odnaleźć po jego biciu. Wstrzymałam oddech i zamknęłam oczy przygotowując się na cios.

Nic takiego jednak nie nastąpiło. Powoli otworzyłam oczy i ponownie spojrzałam na tą istotę. Wciąż stała twarzą w moją stronę wbijając wzrok w zalegający w wejściu mrok. Znów kilka razy nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały.

Przełknęłam nerwowo ślinę. On tymczasem powoli się wyprostował i rozłożył swe czarne, krucze skrzydła. Wciąż stał twarzą w stronę wejścia do sali tronowej. Machnął kilka razy skrzydłami odrywając się od podłoża, i zbliżając się do wyrwy w suficie. Kiedy zniknął z mojego pola widzenia powoli weszłam do pomieszczenia ze wzrokiem wciąż utkwionym w dziurze przez którą wyleciał.

Stanęłam tuż pod nią i również rozłożyłam skrzydła i po chwili byłam na zewnątrz. Szukałam przez chwilę jego sylwetki wzrokiem, i w końcu dostrzegłam go, kiedy oblatywał jedną z ocalałych wież obserwując resztę ruin.

Zrobił kilka takich rundek i w końcu wylądował na kawałku płaskiego dachu z okalającym go niskim murkiem. Wylądowałam w pewnej odległości od niego i usiadłam na chłodnych dachówkach.

Był obrócony do mnie plecami i wpatrywał się w las. Ręce miał opuszczone wzdłuż boków, a skrzydła złożone.

Po jakimś czasie obrócił się i usiadł pod ścianą, po drugiej stronie tego fragmentu dachu. Częściowo rozłożył skrzydła żeby mu nie przeszkadzały. Spod swojego płaszcza wyjął dziwny sześcienny przedmiot.

Przedmiot podobnie jak ubiór tej istoty był czarny, ale z górnej ścianki wystawało coś małego i lekko szpiczastego.

Istota dotknęła dłonią szpiczastego kształtu, a po chwili pojawił się przed nią mały prostokąt z jakimiś napisami i kilkoma dziwnymi symbolami. Przesunęła kilka razy palcem z dołu do góry odsłaniając kolejne napisy. W końcu zatrzymała się i wcisnęła palcem jeden z napisów który na chwilę rozbłysnął na biało.

Po chwili z tego dziwnego przedmiotu zaczęła wydobywać się muzyka.

\- To muszą być tytuły tych piosenek – przemknęło mi przez głowę – tylko jakim cudem tyle ich mieści się w tak małym przedmiocie?

Ta piosenka była bardzo przyjemna, i o dziwo rozumiałam jej słowa.

Wsłuchałam się bardziej…

„Czy chciałbym zbyt wiele, żeby nie być sam?  
Czarny i biały to nie tylko ja.  
Idę po swoje, bo to nie wstyd gonić marzenia,  
przebijając głową nieba błękit.  
Zaraz przyjdzie noc po nas, zaraz upłynie czas,  
takie same sny masz ty i ja  
nie chcę wiele, choć wszystko chcę brać."

Poza słowami słyszałam inne dźwięki ale nie potrafiłam ich dopasować do tych które znałam.

Nieco się rozluźniłam i położyłam na brzuchu przymykając oczy, i wsłuchując się w dźwięki płynące z tego pudełka.

Otworzyłam oczy kiedy zapadła cisza. Istota na powrót ukryła to pudełko pod płaczem i podniosła się z ziemi. Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu i znów stanęła przy murku. Zrobiła krok naprzód i zniknęła za krawędzią. Po chwili pojawiła się nieco dalej lecąc w stronę skraju lasu.

Podniosłam i poleciałam za nim.

Najpierw udał się w stronę Ponyville.

Wylądował przed ratuszem rozglądając się dookoła. Na zewnątrz nie było żywej duszy. Ja obserwowałam go wciąż będąc w powietrzu.

Ruszył w stronę biblioteki w której mieszka Twilight Sparkle- Uczennica mojej siostry oraz powierniczka elementu magii.

Zatrzymał się kilkanaście metrów przed nią i po prostu patrzył się na budynek biblioteki.

Po chwili ruszył dalej i zatrzymał się przed Butikiem w którym mieszkała Rarity – powierniczka elementu szczodrości.

Tutaj także tylko przez chwilę patrzył się na budynek, i już szedł dalej

Poruszał się po miasteczku jakby dokładnie wiedział gdzie co jest i najwyraźniej tak właśnie było. Ani razu nie musiał się wracać przez pomylenie drogi.

Obszedł miejsca zamieszkania pozostałych powierniczek klejnotów harmonii, i wrócił przed ratusz.

Stał tak bardzo długo w całkowitym bezruchu niczym kamienny posąg.

\- Kim ty do diabła jesteś? – nie wiedziałam co o tym wszystkim myśleć, ale póki co ten ktoś nie objawiał - poza tą sytuacją w ruinach- wrogich zamiarów.

Nagle bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wzbił się pionowo w górę tak szybko że zorientowałam się dopiero wtedy gdy minął mnie w odległości mniej niż metra.

Zadarłam głowę i podążyłam wzrokiem za jego malejącą z każdą chwilą sylwetką, która po kilku sekundach zamieniła się w małą kropkę.

Po kilku sekundach zupełnie straciłam go z oczu.

Szukałam go potem w ruinach w lesie, ale nie było go tam. W okolicy Ponyville i w najbliższych lokalizacjach także.

Zdecydowałam się wrócić do Canterlotu i przylecieć tu następnej nocy. I tak zaraz powinnam opuścić księżyc, więc szybko ruszyłam w drogę.

Kiedy wylądowałam na wieży obserwacyjnej brakowało już kilku chwil do wschodu, więc szybko opuściłam księżyc i udałam się do swych komnat. Po kilku krokach zmieniłam jednak zdanie i ruszyłam w stronę biblioteki.

Po drodze natknęłam się jednak na swoją siostrę

\- Witaj Luno – przywitała mnie

\- Dzień dobry siostro – odrzekłam

\- Jak ci minęła noc? – była w bardzo dobrym humorze ale cóż się dziwić. Niedawno zaczęła się jesień – Jej ulubiona pora roku

Przez chwilę chciałam jej opowiedzieć o tym co, a raczej kogo odkryłam, ale uznałam że lepiej będzie najpierw poszukać więcej informacji jeśli w ogóle wiadomo coś o takich istotach jak ta którą spotkałam dzisiejszej nocy.

I tak nie zasnę przez bardzo długi czas, więc mogę przynajmniej poszukać czegoś o tym czymś w księgach. A nóż coś znajdę?

Jak tylko znów wzniosę księżyc wrócę tam i postaram się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej.

Tymczasem czeka na mnie sterta ksiąg do przeglądnięcia, a i tak nie ma gwarancji że coś w nich znajdę o tej istocie.

Jeszcze nigdy dzień tak mi się nie dłużył.


	5. Rozdział 4

\- Jeśli ten ktoś chciałby zrobić ci krzywdę już dawno by to zrobił, poza tym miał wiele o wiele lepszych okazji ku temu – Ta myśl trochę mnie uspokaja, co nie zmienia faktu że wkurza mnie fakt że ktoś po prostu się na mnie gapi podczas gdy sam nie mogę go zobaczyć.

Obracam się na pięcie i przechodzę na drugą stronę daszku, po czym siadam na ziemi opierając się o murek , i lekko rozkładając skrzydła. Wyjmuję głośnik spod płaszcza i wciskam lekko kryształ. Przed moimi oczami pojawia się panel z tytułami piosenek. Przez chwilę przewijam palcem poszczególne nazwy aż w końcu wybieram jeden z utworów.

Słucham piosenki, lecz myślami jestem daleko stąd.

\- Właściwie od czego mam zacząć? Myślałem że gdy już się tu znajdę, będę wiedział co robić, a tymczasem mam pustkę w głowie – całkiem odpływam myślami które zamieniają się w ciąg dźwięków i obrazów w których chyba tylko ja się orientuję.

Po jakimś czasie się podnoszę i wyłączam głośnik który chowam pod płaszczem.

Podchodzę do krawędzi dachu i wchodzę na murek. Przez chwilę stoję tak patrząc przed siebie po czym robię krok naprzód.

\- Chyba najpierw zobaczę Ponyville…

Jak myślę tak robię. Ląduje w centrum miasta i rozglądam się dookoła. Jest dokładnie takie jakie zapamiętałem.

Ruszam przed siebie. Najlepiej chyba będzie zacząć od zobaczenia domów Twilight i reszty. Do domu fioletowej klaczy udaję się w pierwszej kolejności. Tylko chwilę na niego patrzę, a potem ruszam dalej.

Następny jest butik Rarity. Potem Farma AJ, Kącik kostki cukru, Dom Fluttershy i na końcu podniebna chata Rainbow Dash. Przez cały czas czuję na sobie to cholerne spojrzenie.

Wracam do centrum miasta i po prostu stoję tak przez jakiś czas. Muszę jakoś zgubić ogon, ale i tak wie gdzie można mnie znaleźć więc pewnie tylko na resztę nocy i ewentualnie dzień. No chyba że obudzę się a przed ruinami będzie czekać oddział wojska.

Wtedy trzeba będzie:

1\. Walczyć z nimi, ale tak żeby nikomu nie stała się{Zbyt duża} krzywda

2\. Poszukać nowego lokum

\- Szybki lot powinien wystarczyć…- Jak myślę tak robię

Szybko i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia odrywam się od ziemi i lecę pionowo w górę, a gdy jestem wystarczająco wysoko obieram kurs na Canterlot. Wszakże kto będzie szukał potencjalnego wroga w samej stolicy państwa?

Przez cały czas lecę z dużą prędkością, nie maksymalną ale wystarczającą żeby wiatr świstał mi w uszach a płaszcz łopotał za mną jak sztandar na wichurze.

Kiedy jestem już blisko rzucam na siebie zaklęcie maskujące. Różni się od niewidzialnego tym że moje ciało po prostu przyjmuje kolor tła na którym się znajduje.

Jestem tu też z innego powodu. Mianowicie potrzebuję mapy i może pożyczę kilka książek z Canterlockiej biblioteki. Szukałem map w Ruinach zamku dwóch sióstr ale niestety te które znalazłem były w tak opłakanym stanie że dosłownie rozsypywały się w rękach. Zresztą mogły być już nieaktualne, więc tak czy inaczej musiałbym znaleźć jakąś współczesną.

Muszę się jednak z tym sprężać bo Księżniczka Luna za niedługo opuści księżyc, a wtedy będę bardziej podatny na wykrycie nie tylko przez gwardzistów ale także zwykłych mieszkańców.

Choć muszę przyznać że perspektywa Zostania nakrytym na szperaniu w bibliotece Equestriańskiej stolicy i potencjalnego pościgu jest dość kusząca…

\- Heh, nic się nie zmieniłeś psychopato jeden – Mówienie do siebie może się wydawać dziwne, ale ja mam z tym bardzo długi „Staż" i przychodzi mi to naturalnie.

Przechylam się na lewą stronę i zaczynam opadać wręcz pionowo w dół czując przyjemne mrowienie w brzuchu. Wręcz składam skrzydła wpatrując w się w zbliżający się grunt.

Gwałtownie je rozkładam i wyrównuję lot obserwując strzeliste wieże z białego marmuru znajdujące się przede mną. Lecę w ich stronę rozglądając się wkoło w poszukiwaniu strażników.

Kilku z nich kręci się po murach okalających sam zamek dostrzegam wśród nich około 2 jednorożce reszta to kuce ziemskie. Na niebie nie ma żadnego pegaziego strażnika, ale nawet jeśli by jakiś był nie byłoby dla mnie problemem ominięcie go, nawet gdybym nie był zamaskowany.

Obniżam lot rozglądając się za dobrym miejscem do wylądowania.

\- Hmm, w sumie zawsze chciałem zobaczyć jaki widok rozpościera się z wieży obserwacyjnej. – po tej myśli już wznoszę się na powrót w górę kierując się do najwyższej ze wszystkich wież.

Już teraz widok zapiera dech w piersiach a jestem dopiero gdzieś w połowie jej wysokości.

Po kilku długich chwilach jestem na miejscu.

Lądowanie sprawiło trochę trudności bo platforma jest mała, więc zdecydowałem się na sam dach wieży. Dachówki na szczęście nie były zbyt śliskie ,więc obyło się bez upadku który byłby najwyżej irytujący, z uwagi na potrzebę kolejnego nabrania wysokości i kolejnego podejścia do lądowania.

Powoli podchodzę do krawędzi dachu i zeskakuję na platformę. Lekko przykucam żeby zamortyzować upadek i na chwilę zastygam w bezruchu nasłuchując. Słyszę jednak tylko szum wiatru.

Powoli podnoszę się z przyklęku i podchodzę do metalowej balustrady, po czym spoglądam na panoramę Canterlotu i rozciągające się za nią zielone równiny, teraz skąpane w srebrzystym księżycowym świetle.

\- Piękne… - mój szept ginie wśród wiatru hulającego wkoło .

Stoję tak kilka długich chwil chłonąc widok. Jednak nie przyleciałem tu dla pięknych widoczków, w każdym razie nie dzisiaj. Obracam się i wchodzę do wnętrza wieży, a potem zaczynam schodzić w dół po krętych, kamiennych schodkach.

Przez cały czas mimo maskowania jestem czujny. Klatka schodowa jest tak mała że gdyby ktoś po niej wchodził nie miałbym jak go wyminąć i po prostu wpadlibyśmy na siebie. A potem wiadomo co by się stało – Alarm, cała gwardia królewska w zamku postawiona na nogi, i nici z mapy.

No chyba że uda mi się obezwładnić tego który by tu wchodził, zanim zdążyłby podnieść alarm.

Od czasu do czasu mijałem zawieszone na ścianie pochodnie rozjaśniające panujący we wnętrzu wieży mrok.

Może to nie jest dobry pomysł, ale muszę uzupełnić energię. Więc przy następnej napotkanej pochodni wyciągam rękę i wkładam dłoń w jej płomienie. Następnie zaczynam pochłaniać Energię płomieni, jednocześnie je gasząc.

Wzdycham cicho czując wypełniająca mnie siłę. Szybko ruszam dalej nie tracąc czujności. Nie mam przy sobie żadnej broni oprócz magii, więc potencjalna konfrontacja może być nieciekawa.

W końcu staje u podnóża wieży, a przed mną rozciągają się 3 korytarze. Jeden po prawej, drugi po lewej, a trzeci na wprost. Niestety prawie nie znam rozkładu zamku więc trochę może zając zanim znajdę bibliotekę, ale z drugiej strony takie budynki dość mocno się wyróżniają, więc to może być spore ułatwienie.

\- Będzie szukane, oj będzie – Mam na myśli zarówno bibliotekę, jak i samą mapę – Mam nadzieję że uwinę się z tym w miarę szybko.

Ruszam na poszukiwania zaczynając od prawego korytarza. Po drodze natykam się na patrol straży królewskiej. Są o mnie obróceni plecami.

\- Ehhh, jaka nuda – głos należy do strażnika po prawe i wręcz ocieka sennością i znudzeniem .

\- Wolisz żeby ktoś nas atakował? – jego towarzysz jest bardziej przytomny, ale w jego głosie też można dosłyszeć senność.

\- Nie.

\- To nie narzekaj. Lepiej się nudzić niż czekać aż oberwiesz jakimś zaklęciem lub włócznią.

\- Dobra dobra, nie było tematu.

Na tym kończy się ich rozmowa, i na powrót zaczynają patrolować wyznaczony im rewir.

Przemykam obok nich co chwilę się zatrzymując i zerkając na nich, żeby sprawdzić czy zauważyli moją prawie przezroczystą sylwetkę. Jednak najwyraźniej nie ma żadnej reakcji. Może nawet zobaczyli, ale pewnie uznali że to zwidy przez zmęczenie i mózg płata im figle.

Zostawiam ich za sobą i idę dalej rozglądając się za czymś co pomogłoby mi się zorientować gdzie jest biblioteka. Kolumna z książką na szczycie, sowa wytłoczona na drzwiach, czegokolwiek.

Jednak nie mam szczęścia. Zamiast do biblioteki docieram do ogrodów królewskich. Gdybym miał więcej czasu to bym do nich zajrzał i może nawet został troszkę dłużej, ale niestety nie dzisiaj.

Tak szybko na ile pozwala mi sytuacja wracam do skrzyżowania z którego ruszyłem, mijając tych samych strażników.

\- Może wyjdziemy po służbie do jakiegoś baru na kufelek co nieco? – Jest to ten senny strażnik, ma teraz nieco rozmarzony wyraz twarzy.

\- Czemu nie. Ale nie przesadzajmy, bo Armor nas prześwięci.

\- Wiadomo.

Uśmiecham się lekko gdy w głowie pojawia mi się obraz tych dwóch w barze, pochylonych nad kuflami piwa śmiejących się i żartujących.

Docieram do rozwidlenia i przez chwilę zastanawiam się którą drogą teraz pójść. Zostało naprawdę niewiele czasu do świtu.

Decyduję się pójść w prawo {Patrząc z wejścia do wieży obserwacyjnej w lewo}

Tutaj także natykam się na patrol straży, ale tym razem nie słucham o czym rozmawiają. I tak zbyt dużo czasu zmarnowałem, ale czasami nie umiem się powstrzymać.

Tym razem szczęście się do mnie uśmiechnęło.

Za jednymi z drzwi które uchylam moim oczom ukazuje się pomieszczenie wypełnione od podłogi aż pod sufit półkami, na których leżą księgi i pergaminy. Wślizguję się do biblioteki i zaczynam szukać tego po co tu przeszedłem.

Nie wiem ile czasu mija ale w końcu znajduję to po co tu przyszedłem. Niestety w tym samym momencie w którym chowam mapę do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza słyszę jak ktoś wchodzi do biblioteki, a przez uchylone drzwi wpada słoneczne światło rozjaśniając panujący w pomieszczeniu półmrok.

Chyba siedziałem tu dłużej niż przypuszczałem.

Teraz zrobiło się bardzo nieciekawie.


	6. Rozdział 5

\- Szlag, szlag, szlag… - Szepczę pod nosem więcej niecenzuralnych słów, przykucając pod półką i próbując dojrzeć kto wszedł do biblioteki. Słyszę stukot kopy o kamienną posadzkę, ale widzę tylko cień sylwetki, padający na podłogę po drugiej stronie półki przy której się chowam. Serce zaczyna bić mi szybciej, a oddech nieco przyśpiesza. W żyłach czuję lekki zastrzyk adrenaliny.

Stukot kopyt ustaje. Te ktoś znajduje się dokładnie po drugiej stronie półki. Lekko się podnoszę i zaczynam kierować się powoli w stronę uchylonych drzwi. Lekko mrużę oczy, gdy słońce wpadające przez drzwi mi w nie świeci.

Zatrzymuję się i zerkam za siebie patrząc w miejsce gdzie powinien być ten nieznajomy. W bibliotece wciąż panuje półmrok ale udaje mi się dostrzec kto to.

Szafirowa sierść, Falująca granatowa grzywa przypominająca rozgwieżdżone niebo, Mała czarna korona, Sierp księżyca na boku.

To Księżniczka Luna.

Przechodzi mnie dreszcz.

Szybko odwracam wzrok i znów ruszam w stronę drzwi. Nie powinienem tego robić, ale zanim prześlizguję się przez szparę między drzwiami a futryną, jeszcze raz zerkam za siebie. Była w tym samym miejscu przesuwając kopytem po grzbietach ksiąg.

Szybko przeciskam się przez szparę i wychodzę na korytarz. Wciąż są w nim tylko strażnicy ale za niedługo się to zmieni. Teraz muszę bardziej uważać, bo w pełnym słońcu moja sylwetka będzie o wiele łatwiejsza do dostrzeżenia. Gdyby chociaż któreś z okien było uchylone, to mógłbym przez nie wyskoczyć i bezpiecznie odlecieć z Canterlotu. Niestety nie dostrzegam takowego, a samodzielne otwarcie jest zbyt ryzykowne. Pozostaje powrót na wieżę obserwacyjną i odlecenie stamtąd.

Ale istnieje ryzyko że ktoś na niej będzie, a wtedy będę musiał tego kogoś ogłuszyć. Kiedy się obudzi podniesie alarm. Ja będę już daleko, ale przez jakiś czas po tym incydencie strażnicy będą bardziej czujni i jeśli znów będę chciał tu przylecieć może nie pójść mi tak gładko.

\- Idioto…gadasz jakbyś chciał zaatakować to miejsce i przeprowadzał właśnie rekonesans… - Wzdycham ciężko i ruszam dalej. Jeszcze około 3 zakręty dzielą mnie od skrzyżowania przy wieży obserwacyjnej.

\- Kapitanie, melduje zakończenie służby wartowniczej. Nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło – głos dobiega zza rogu i jest bardzo służbowy, a ja chyba wiem komu jest składany meldunek…

\- Świetna robota żołnierze. Odmaszerować do koszar i chcę was tu widzieć jutro po południu w pełnej gotowości – Wychylam się zza rogu i dostrzegam tego który odprawił strażników.

Biały ogier w fioletowo- Złotej zbroi, Jego grzywa ma dwa kolory: Turkusowy oraz niebieski. Turkus otacza jaśniejszy, błękitny fragment z dwóch stron.

Kapitan straży królewskiej Shining Armor.

Żołnierze z którymi rozmawiał zasalutowali mu i odeszli w głąb korytarza, kierując się jak sam Kapitan powiedział do koszar.

Powoli ruszyłem skrajem korytarza mając wciąż na oku białego ogiera. On po chwili ruszył w stronę z której przyszedłem, i po chwili zniknął mi z oczu.

Ruszyłem dalej. Kiedy mijałem jedno z okien dojrzałem przez nie duży plac, znajdujący się koło muru oddzielającego zamek od miasta. Był porośnięty trawą, a pod ścianą znajduje się kilkanaście pieńków który zapewne robiły za manekiny treningowe. Zatrzymałem się na chwilę, i zacząłem obserwować mały oddział gwardzistów który właśnie wbiegał na plac.

Ustawili się w szereg, a przed nimi stanął Armor.

\- Szybki jest…

Kilka razy przeszedł wzdłuż szeregu, a po chwili żołnierze ruszyli biegiem dookoła placu. Po kilku okrążeniach każdy stanął przy pieńku, a kiedy byli wystarczająco blisko, stanęli na tylnych kopytach a przednimi zaczęli uderzać w pień. Armor znów zaczął przechadzać się obserwując ich poczynania. Czasem przystawał i poprawiał jednego ze strażników. Szczerze nie wiem w czym miałby ich poprawiać, ale ja nie jestem kucykiem, więc nie mi to oceniać.

Jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowałem trening żołnierzy, po czym ruszyłem do wieży obserwacyjnej. Minąłem ostatni róg korytarza i ujrzałem skrzyżowanie z którego wyruszyłem, a po prawej stronie korytarza drzwi prowadzące na klatkę schodową, która prowadziła na szczyt wieży.

Na chwilę zatrzymałem się przed wejściem do wieży i rozejrzałem się wkoło. Nikogo nie było w moim polu widzenia, więc wszedłem w półmrok zalegający w wejściu i zacząłem się piąć w górę po krętych schodkach. Po kilku minutach dotarłem do pochodni którą zgasiłem pochłaniając energię jej płomieni. Nie pamiętam dokładnie, ale byłem gdzieś w 1/3 wysokości wieży.

Nieco przyśpieszyłem kroku lekko stukając podeszwami butów i schodki. Zaczęło mi się trochę kręcić w głowie, ale nie zwracałem na to uwagi.

Nie czułem się zbyt dobrze na tym terenie. Wszak nie miałem wobec kucyków wrogich zamiarów, ale to nie zmienia faktu że gdyby mnie złapali, to raczej nie byłoby zbyt dobre rozpoczęcie naszej znajomości.

\- Zawsze musisz wszystko komplikować…

Jak wrócę do Everfree to po prostu padnę na wyro, i będę spał do czasu aż znowu na niebie zakróluje księżyc. Ta teleportacja bardzo mnie wyczerpała zarówno ze względu na zużycie energii, jak i sama podróż.

W końcu stanąłem na szczycie klatki schodowej mając przed oczami wyjście na balkonik w postaci krótkiego korytarzyka. Wyszedłem na zewnątrz i głęboko odetchnąłem czując wiatr na twarzy i we włosach. Znów na chwilę zapatrzyłem się na Canterlocką panoramę. Z tej wysokości żołnierze na placu treningowym przypominali mrówki.

Stałem tak jeszcze przez chwilę obserwując trenujących gwardzistów, po czym przeskakuję przez barierkę.

Spadam głową w dół patrząc na zbliżającą się ziemię. Jednak nie mam teraz ochoty na ryzykowne manewry więc rozkładam skrzydła sporo nad najbliższym dachem.

Czuję lekkie wyczerpanie i senność, ale to Everfree jeszcze dość daleka droga. Mimo znużenia nieco przyspieszam omijając dwa patrole pegazów. Zniżam lot żeby być pod nimi, aby nie dostrzegli mojej sylwetki w promieniach słońca.

Po około 20 minutach docieram do Ponyville. Na ulicach widać już kilka mieszkańców zmierzających do swoich zajęć z uśmiechami na pyszczkach.

Sam lekko się uśmiecham, lecąc dalej w stronę zamku dwóch sióstr, a raczej tego co z niego zostało.

W końcu ląduje na polanie, na której się tu pojawiłem. Na trawie wciąż jest ten ślad spalenizny – jedyny ślad mojego przybycia. Ruszam w stronę wejścia czując jak powieki zaczynają mi ciążyć. Trasa do biblioteki staje się tylko rozmytą plamą. Dopiero kiedy staję przed drzwiami mojego pokoiku odzyskuję ostrość widzenia.

Wzdycham i otwieram drzwi. Póki co było tu tylko łóżko, wieszak, i szafka na ubrania, ale póki co niczego więcej nie potrzebuję. Zdejmuję płaszcz, buty, podkoszulek i spodnie. Przebieram się w spodnie od pidżamy, odkładając zdjęte ubrania do szafy. Na chwilę zatrzymuję wzrok na bliznach pokrywających moje przedramiona. Na chwilę zamykam oczy, a po chwili je otwieram i podchodzę do łóżka.

Okrywam narzutę z łóżka, kładę się w nim i przykrywam kołdrą a powieki same mi się zamykają.

Był na równinie otoczonej zalesionymi wzgórzami. W oddali znajdowała się armia składająca się z kucyków. W jego dłoniach znajdowały się miecze. Wokół jego ciała wirował ogień, ale był inny niż zwykle. Nie posiadał złotych akcentów. Jego czerń była głębsza niż otchłań kosmosu.

Spojrzał na zbliżającą się armię. Każdy z kuców posiadał tarczę, ale uzbrojenie nie było jednakowe. Niektórzy żołnierze mieli topory, inni włócznie, a jeszcze inni miecze.

Jego umysł zdominowała jedna myśl: ZABIJ WSZYSTKICH

Nie wiedział co się z nim działo. Nigdy nie czuł takiej żądzy zabijania…

Ruszył w stronę zwartych szeregów kucyków.

Wpadł w prawdziwy szał. Zwarte szeregi załamały się pod siłą jego szarży.

Ciął, dźgał, palił i rozrywał na strzępy. Nikt nie mógł go zatrzymać, a pole bitwy wkrótce zamieniło się w pobojowisko, zasłane nieruchomymi ciałami z których niektóre miały odcięte kończyny, inne głowy, a jeszcze inne były wypatroszone. Niektóre ze zwłok były spopielone i zostały po nic tylko gołe, poczerniałe szkielety. Wnętrzności walały się wszędzie roztaczając wokół fetor śmierci od którego każdemu przy zdrowych zmysłach od razu zbierało się na wymioty.

Ale on nie czuł nic oprócz żądzy zabijania. Jego oczy były całe czarne łącznie z tęczówką, a królujący w nich szał bitewny był wręcz niemożliwy do powstrzymania. Na twarzy widniał psychopatyczny uśmiech który jakby należał do niego ale było w nim coś nieznajomego

\- JESZCZE, JESZCZE, JESZCZE – tylko to jedno słowo dominowało w jego głowie.

Jakiś żołnierz próbował zasłonić się tarczą jednak on przeciął na pół zarówno tarczę jak i właściciela, jakby oboje: Przedmiot i Kucyk, były z papieru. Na jego twarz trysnęła krew, a psychopatyczny uśmiech się poszerzył.

Kiedy w końcu skończył swoje makabryczne dzieło wręcz ociekał posoką, podobnie jak jego miecze, a ubranie było uwalane kawałkami wnętrzności. Stał tak a szalony uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy.

\- Jesteś potworem… - obrócił się i ujrzał dwa Alicorny. Jeden z nich był biały a na jego boku znajdowało się słońce, i to właśnie on się odezwał. Był odziany w złotą zbroję i włócznię. Księżniczka Celestia.

Drugi Alicorn był uzbrojony w miecz i chroniony czarną zbroją. Na jego boku znajdował się sierp księżyca. Księżniczka Luna.

Nic nie odrzekł, zamiast tego rzucił się na Alicorny tnąc swymi uwalanymi w posoce ostrzami.

Skrzyżował ostrze krwistoczerwonego miecza z włócznią Celestii, a ostrze drugiego z mieczem Luny.

Skupił swoją magię i odrzucił obie przeciwniczki falą uderzeniową. Błyskawicznie przypadł do Celestii i wbił jej miecz głęboko w pierś. Alicorn otworzyła szerzej oczy z których błyskawicznie zniknęło życie. Zsunęła się z jego ostrza i upadła na ziemię wpatrując się martwym wzrokiem w zasnute burzowymi chmurami niebo, a w jej piersi ziała dziura przez którą było widać to co zostało z jej serca.

Odwrócił się w stronę drugiej Księżniczki. Ta stała tylko nie unosząc nawet miecza w obronie.

\- Teraz jesteś szczęśliwy? – jej głos był zachrypnięty i słychać w nim było powstrzymywane łkanie – Zabiłeś wszystkich…

\- Nie wszystkich… - wolnym krokiem zaczyna się do niej zbliżać.

Nagle zgina się wpół i upada na kolana wypuszczając miecze z rąk. W jego głowie zaczęły się przewijać obrazy. Dla osoby postronnej nie byłyby niczym szczególnym. Chłopak wpatrujący się w nocne niebo i poruszający ustami jakby z kimś rozmawiał.

-… I nigdy nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić. Zawsze będę cię chronił, dopóki serce pompuje krew w moich żyłach, a ręce są wystarczająco silne by dzierżyć miecze – On…pamiętał te słowa…Sam je wypowiadał… To była jego obietnica…

Złapał się za głowę, a z jego gardła wydobył się skowyt bólu i rozpaczy. Wokół jego ciała znów zawirował ogień. Jego ogień, ten z którym przebył tak długą drogę. Nie ten który należał do NIEGO.

Od jego ciała rozeszła złota fala. Kiedy dotknęła jakiegoś martwego ciała, to niczym w filmie puszczonym od tyłu zaczęło się regenerować i składać z powrotem w całość.

W końcu wszyscy martwi powrócili do życia. Zaczęli rozglądać się zdezorientowani.

On wciąż klęczał na ziemi ściskając się za głowę. Jego ubranie znów było czyste podobnie jak miecze. Zobaczył nad sobą cień. Ze strachem uniósł wzrok na stojącą przed nim ciemną Alicorn. Ta wyciągnęła kopyto w jego stronę.

Złapał je jakby od tego zależało jego życie i podniósł się z ziemi. Jego błękitne oczy natrafiły na jej Turkusowe.

\- Nie jesteś potworem – tylko tyle powiedziała.

On tylko kiwnął głową wciąż ściskając jej kopyto.

Na skraju lasu za jego plecami, spośród cieni patrzyły na niego wściekle czerwone oczy z pionowymi źrenicami i powiewającymi po zewnętrznych stronach oczu fioletowym dymem.

\- To jeszcze nie koniec… - po tych słowach zniknął wśród mroku zalegającego w lesie.


	7. Rozdział 6

Informacji było niewiele, ale to wystarczyło żeby pogłębić mój niepokój.

Kilka informacji było w „Historii Equestrii" która została napisana krótko po moim zesłaniu na księżyc. Człowiek, bo tak nazywała się ta istota którą spotkałam w lesie Everfree, miał w Equestrii w tamtym czasie ponad 500 przedstawicieli którzy niestety nie dożyli do teraźniejszych czasów. Nie jest napisane dlaczego wymarli. Ich średnia długość życia wynosiła około 75 lat. Posiadali owłosienie tylko na głowie i w miejscach intymnych, byli inteligentnymi stworzeniami, jednak nie to mnie zaniepokoiło.

W księdze było wyraźnie czarno na białym napisane „Nie potrafią oni korzystać z magii, ani nie posiadają żadnych magicznych zdolności. Ich jedynym atutem jest wysoce rozwinięta inteligencja i spryt który pomógł im przeżyć w niegościnnych warunkach."

\- Muszę powiedzieć o tym Celestii – odłożyłam księgi na miejsca i wyszłam biblioteki. Na zewnątrz dzień zaczął się już chylić ku zachodowi.

Ruszyłam w stronę sali tronowej. Jeśli tam nie będzie mojej siostry to pójdę do jej komnat. Tam na pewno będzie.

Po drodze mijam kilka patroli. Za każdym razem gdy takowy mijam żołnierze zatrzymują się i mi salutują. W końcu docieram do sali tronowej. Pukam i bez czekania na odpowiedz otwieram drzwi i wchodzę do środka.

\- O, witaj siostro. Co cię sprowadza? – Celestia siedzi na tronie i przegląda jakieś dokumenty lewitując pióro i od czasu do czasu pisząc coś na którymś z pergaminów.

\- Celestio, musimy porozmawiać, i to teraz – Może to przez to że zwróciłam się do niej jej pełnym imieniem, sprawia że na chwilę zastyga po czym odkłada pióro i dokumenty na bok.

\- Po twojej minie widzę że to coś poważnego. Mów więc.

\- Dziś w nocy stało się coś co najmniej dziwnego… Byłam na wieży obserwacyjnej i układałam gwiazdy na niebie, kiedy zobaczyłam że w Everfree coś się dzieje. Wyczułam tam potężne wyładowania magiczne, potem zobaczyłam rozbłysk białego światła, i postanowiłam to sprawdzić więc tam poleciałam…

Staram się nie pomijać żadnych szczegółów, ale Celestia i tak kilka razy mi przerywa i dopytuje o coś co pominęłam lub czego była ciekawa. Jest wyraźnie tak jak ja zaniepokojona, ale także zaintrygowana co widać po jej wyrazie twarzy.

\- Więc ten człowiek potrafi korzystać z magii? I posiada skrzydła?

\- Tak, poza tym kiedy poleciałam za nim do Ponyville zdawał się znać to miasteczko jak własną kieszeń. Ani razu nie pomylił trasy kiedy szedł do miejsc zamieszkania powierniczek Elementów Harmonii.

\- A co zrobił kiedy to nich dotarł?

\- Nic. Po prostu patrzył się chwilę na budynki, po czym ruszał dalej.

\- A co zrobił gdy zobaczył już domy Twilight i jej przyjaciółek?

\- Wrócił przed ratusz i stał tam przez chwilę. Potem bez żadnego ostrzeżenia wystrzelił w górę i po kilku chwilach zniknął mi z oczu. Szukałam go potem w Ruinach Everfree i najbliższych okolicach ale go tam nie było.

\- Rozumiem… - Pocierała w zamyśleniu kopytem swój podbródek.

\- Siostro…jest jeszcze coś – wcześniej wydawało mi się to absurdalne, ale chciałam powiedzieć o tym Celestii żeby po prostu to z siebie wyrzucić.

\- Tak?

\- Ja…mam wrażenie jakbym go już kiedyś spotkała…ale to bardzo mgliste, nie umiem tego dokładnie sprecyzować.

Celestia zastygła i spojrzała na mnie nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Ale Luno, wiesz że…

\- Tak wiem siostro – przerwałam jej – Ludzie żyli tu w czasie mojego wygnania i nie ma mowy żebym jakiegoś spotkała, ale mimo to mam przeczucie że jednak tego konkretnego znam…

\- No dobrze – wzdycha ciężko – W takim razie polecimy dzisiaj do Everfree i zobaczmy czy on tam jest. Tymczasem muszę wrócić do swych obowiązków.

\- Dobrze siostro – obróciłam się i w stronę drzwi.

\- Luno.

Tak? – obracam głowę w jej stronę.

\- Czy on może być niebezpieczny?

\- Nie wiem siostro.

\- No dobrze – znów ciężko westchnęła – Na wszelki wypadek bądźmy ostrożne kiedy będziemy próbowały z nim porozmawiać.

Skinęłam tylko głową i wyszłam z Sali tronowej zamykając za sobą drzwi.

-''-

Spotkałyśmy się przed główną bramą Canterlotu kiedy już wzniosłam księżyc.

Skinęłyśmy tylko sobie głowami na powitanie i ruszyłyśmy w drogę. Kiedy dotarłyśmy do Ponyville podobnie jak ja za pierwszym razem rzuciłyśmy zaklęcie niewidzialności i ruszyłyśmy do ruin naszego dawnego zamku.

W końcu ujrzałyśmy zarys pozostałości zamku. Wzniosłyśmy się wyżej i zlustrowałyśmy je w całości. Człowieka nie było niegdzie widać, więc skierowałyśmy się do głównego wejścia. Stanęłyśmy przed nim wpatrując się w zalegający w środku mrok. W końcu weszłyśmy do środka, ale zdecydowałyśmy się zdjąć zaklęcie niewidzialności.

\- Wiesz gdzie on może być? – Celestia rozglądała się po hali wejściowej

\- Ostatnim razem zobaczyłam go w bibliotece, gdzie też urządził sobie pokoik – Ruszyłam w stronę schodów po prawej stronie, nasłuchując czegokolwiek co wskazywałoby na jego obecność w zamku.

Siostra ruszyła za mną. W zamku panowała absolutna cisza, którą przerywały tylko ciche odgłosy naszych kroków.

Byłyśmy już blisko wejścia do biblioteki kiedy do naszych uszu dotarł niewyraźny dźwięk, który od razu rozpoznałam. On tu był, i znowu w korytarzach rozbrzmiewała ta muzyka.

Celestia zbliżyła się do mnie i szepnęła mi na ucho.

\- To on?

\- Tak.

Spojrzałyśmy na siebie i znów ruszyłyśmy w stronę biblioteki. Z każdym przebytym metrem muzyka stawała się coraz głośniejsza a słowa choć wciąż niezrozumiałe robiły się wyraźniejsze.

W końcu stajemy w drzwiach biblioteki. Rozglądamy się po niej, ale nigdzie nie dostrzegamy tego człowieka. Muzyka dobiega zza zamkniętych drzwi znajdujących się po naszej lewej stronie. Obok nich stoją te skrzynie których człowiek jeszcze nie otworzył.

Już mamy wejść do biblioteki i podejść do drzwi, kiedy otwierają się one, a z pokoju wypada tamten człowiek. Teraz nie ma na sobie płaszcza oraz mieczy, a na jego plecach nie ma skrzydeł. Jest ubrany w czarne spodnie, buty oraz ciemny podkoszulek z krótkim rękawem. Jego czarne włosy są zmierzwione co wskazuje na to że dopiero co się obudził. Do paska spodni ma przymocowane to sześcienne pudełko które jest źródłem muzyki.

Szczęki ma mocno zaciśnięte a wzrok nieobecny. Zamyka za sobą z trzaskiem drzwi i znika w tym samym korytarzu którym ostatnio dotarł do sali tronowej.

Znów spoglądamy na siebie z siostrą.

\- Ostatnio też się tak zachowywał? - W jej głosie można dosłyszeć niepokój.

\- Nie…był opanowany i wyczulony na każdy dźwięk. Kiedy potrąciłam kopytem jeden z kamyków to od razu to usłyszał i to mimo tego że tak jak teraz słuchał muzyki. Wyciągnął wtedy miecz i przeszukał bibliotekę szukając mnie, ale nie wiedział że to byłam ja. Pewnie po prostu myślał że to jakieś dzikie zwierzę z Everfree.

\- Chodźmy za nim – Nie czekając na mnie Celestia rusza w ślad za człowiekiem.

Szybko ją doganiam.

Idziemy za nim i docieramy Do sali tronowej

Mam poczucie deja vu. Stoi w tym samym miejscu i znowu patrzy się na trony. Jedyną zmianą jest jego ubiór. Znowu jego skrzydła pojawiają się wśród ognia.

Moja siostra szerzej otwiera oczy. Widzę jak otwiera usta ze zdumienia tak jak ja za pierwszym razem.

\- A nie mówiłam? – Staram się mówić najciszej jak potrafię.

Ona tylko kiwa głową.

Mam wrażenie jakbym przeżywa łapo raz drugi wczorajszą noc. Z tą różnicą że teraz była ze mną siostra.

Ten sam kawałek dachu. Te same czynności: Podszedł do okalającego dach murku i chwilę parzył na skraj lasu jakby kogoś albo czegoś wypatrywał. Potem obrócił się i usiadł rozkładając skrzydła i opierając się o kawałek ściany. Spuszcza głowę i opiera się jedną ręką o zgięte kolano. Druga noga jest wyprostowana. Zastyga w bezruchu tak jak wtedy przed ratuszem Ponyville.

Nie zauważył nas mimo że stałyśmy zupełnie na widoku nawet nie próbując się kryć.

Celestia nachyliła się w moją stronę

\- Luno, widziałaś jego ręce? – jej szept jest ledwo słyszalny.

\- Ręce? Co z nimi?

\- Są całe pokryte bliznami.

\- Co?! – mówię to głośniej niż zamierzałam

\- Cśśśś – Tia przykłada kopyto do ust i zerka w stronę człowieka. On jednak nie zareagował na mój lekko podniesiony głos.

\- Przypatrz się.

Mrużę oczy skupiając wzrok na ręce opartej o kolano. Tia ma rację…całe przedramię jest pokryte bliznami po jakiś ostrym narzędziu, nożu, sztylecie albo jeszcze czymś innym.

\- Boże… - zakrywam usta kopytem – Kto mógł coś takiego zrobić?

\- Nie wiem – Tia zaciska usta wpatrując się w chłopaka.

Nagle w oddali słychać wycie.

Człowiek momentalnie podnosi głowę i podrywa się na równe nogi jakby to wycie było dla niego sygnałem do przebudzenia z letargu w który wpadł.

\- Vlad – to pierwsze słowo jakie słyszę z jego ust.

Skrzydła znikają z jego pleców tak jak się na nich pojawiły. On sam rusza szybkim krokiem w stronę krawędzi dachu, a jego sylwetkę w całości przesłaniają płomienie. Znika za krawędzią w zupełnej ciszy.

Podbiegamy do krawędzi spoglądamy w dół.

Tym razem wspólnie z siostrą otwieram usta ze zdumienia. Wokół jego ciała wiruje jeszcze kilka płomyków.

Wokół jego wilczego ciała

Wielki czarny wilk biegnie przez polanę w stronę skraju lasu, a jego uszy są postawione wyłapując wszystkie niuanse z otoczenia. Po kilku chwilach znika wśród zalegającego między drzewami mroku.

Patrzymy po sobie z Celestią.

\- O tym mi nie mówiłaś

\- Bo nie wiedziałam że…- brakuje mi słów żeby powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- Lepiej śledźmy go. W tych lasach nie ma żadnych przyjaznych stworzeń i nawet ktoś taki jak on może zginąć jeśli nie będzie ostrożny.

Rozkładamy skrzydła i wzbijamy się w powietrze kierując się w stronę lasu, tam gdzie zniknął ten człowiek, teraz wilk.

\- Kim ty jesteś? – Po raz kolejny zadaję to pytanie i po raz kolejny nie otrzymuję odpowiedzi.


	8. Rozdział 6,5

Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. Nigdy nie spotkałam człowieka który posiadałby takie umiejętności. Jednak moje oczy mnie nie myliły. Sama widziałam jak najpierw na jego plecach wśród języków złoto-czarnych płomieni pojawiają się czarne krucze skrzydła. To nie taj że nie wierzyłam Lunie, ale spotkałam dużo ludzi kiedy ci jeszcze żyli w Equestrii, i żaden z nich nie miał w sobie nawet krztyny magicznej mocy. A teraz patrzyłam jak ten sam człowiek, przemieniony w wilka zniknął między drzewami. Polecałyśmy za nim ale był bardzo szybki i trudno było za nim nadążyć. Zastanawiało mnie co znaczyło to słowo które wypowiedział.

\- Vlad? Co ta to mogło znaczyć? – Jednak Bardziej niepokoiły mnie blizny na jego rękach. Nie wyglądało na to że sam sobie to zrobił. To by było chore.

\- Siostro, zatrzymuje się – głos Luny wyrywa mnie z zamyślenia.

Patrzę na miejsce które wskazuje kopytem. Wilk zatrzymał się na niewielkiej polanie patrząc na jej drugi kraniec. Także tam patrzymy.

\- Patykowilki… - Sfora tych stworzeń liczyła około 5 osobników, i nie były one zbyt przyjazne.

Jednak na tego człowieka zareagowały zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle. Być może to dlatego że był wilkiem. Zaczęły powoli do niego podchodzić węsząc w powietrzu. On stał w bezruchu wypatrując czegoś albo kogoś w sforze. Jednak chyba nie znalazł tego czego szukał, usiadł na ziemi i spuścił łeb.

Patykowilki podeszły w tym czasie bliżej i teraz obchodziły go dookoła wciąż węsząc. W końcu jeden z największych osobników podszedł do człowieka- wilka i stanął tuż przed nim. Jednak nie spowodowało to żadnej reakcji ze strony człowieka. Patykowilk usiadł naprzeciwko człowieka i przekrzywił głowę na lewo patrząc na niego jarzącymi się na zielono ślepiami.

Człowiek- wilk w końcu uniósł swój łeb i spojrzał na Patykowilka, po czym cicho zaskomlił.

Patykowilk przekrzywił głowę na drugą stronę i również lekko zaskomlił.

W pewnym momencie Patykowilk lekko odsunął się od człowieka ale szybko się uspokoił i wrócił na swe poprzednie miejsce. Ta „Rozmowa" trwała dobre 10 minut , po których człowiek- wilk podniósł się z ziemi lekko skinął łbem Patykowilkowi, obrócił się i ruszył w stronę z której przyszedł – Do ruin zamku dwóch sióstr.

Patykowilki odprowadzały go wzrokiem dopóki nie zniknął między drzewami.

W pewnym momencie wrócił do swojej zwykłej postaci choć wciąż szedł ze spuszczoną głową i rękami zwieszonymi wzdłuż ciała.

Podleciała bliżej Luny.

\- Spróbujmy z nim porozmawiać kiedy wejdzie na polanę przed ruinami – Ona tylko skinęła głową na znak potwierdzenia.

Byliśmy już blisko ruin kiedy zaczęło się z nim dziać coś niepokojącego. Zaczął się zataczać i w pewnym przewrócił się, próbował wstać podpierając się rękami ale nie mógł. To nie wróżyło nic dobrego.

\- Chodźmy do niego – Teraz nie liczyło się to że mógł być niebezpieczny. Jeśli z kimś działo się coś takiego to powinno się temu komuś pomóc.

Wylądowałyśmy obok niego, Luna powoli się do niego zbliżyła i dotknęła jego ramienia.

On nie zareagował.

\- Stracił przytomność – Popatrzyła na mnie przestraszona – Musimy zabrać go do szpitala.

\- Do Ponyville. Canterlot jest za daleko – Podniosłam go zaklęciem, i pobiegłam w stronę miasteczka

Luna deptała mi po piętach.

\- Co mu się mogło stać?

\- Nie wiem Luno…Lekarze go zbadają i dowiemy się co i jak.

Wybiegamy z lasu koło Chatki Fluttershy. Na zewnątrz nie ma żywego ducha, ale w szpitalu na pewno ktoś będzie.

Twarz chłopaka jest wykrzywiona w grymasie bólu.

\- Cholera – Obie przyśpieszamy i po kilku minutach wbiegamy do szpitala.

\- Doktorze…- Obie lekko dyszymy- prosimy o pomoc

Księżniczki? – Lekarz jest mocno zdziwiony, ale to trwa tylko chwilę. Szybko podchodzi do nas i pochyla się nad wciąż nieprzytomnym człowiekiem.

\- Co to za istota? – Kładzie kopyto na jego czole.

\- Człowiek doktorze. To pierwszy przedstawiciel który pojawił się tu od bardzo dawna.

\- Człowiek? Hmmm…Kiedyś chyba natrafiłem na ten termin , ale nie jestem pewien…

Zabierają go do jednego z wolnych pokoi, a nam każą poczekać na korytarzu. Po 15 minutach wychodzi do nas ten sam lekarz którego spotkałyśmy w wejściu.

\- Co z nim doktorze? – W głosie Luny słychać napięcie.

\- Jego stan jest stabilny, to najwyraźniej zwykłe zasłabnięcie.

\- Najwyraźniej?

\- Czekamy jeszcze na wynik analizy próbki krwi, i wtedy będziemy mogli postawić ostateczną diagnozę księżniczko.

\- Dobrze – Luna wyraźnie wypuszcza powietrze z ulgą.

\- Kiedy możemy się z nim zobaczyć? – mówiąc to spoglądam na drzwi za którymi znajduje się chłopak.

\- Kiedy się obudzi i nie będzie miał nic przeciw temu.

\- Dobrze.

\- Księżniczko

\- Tak?

\- Jak mniemam zauważyłyście blizny na jego rękach.

Kiwamy tylko głowami.

\- Oprócz nich znaleźliśmy inne rany, oraz ślady po pękniętych żebrach.

\- CO TAKIEGO? – połączone głosy- Mój i Luny- niosą się po korytarzu.

\- Ćśśśśś, proszę o ciszę. Niektórzy pacjenci śpią.

\- Przepraszamy.

\- Ten dzieciak nie miał łatwego życia, to pewne – Lekarz ciężko wzdycha i przeciera czoło kopytem – Wiedzą księżniczki skąd on się wziął?

\- Niestety nie. Poleciałyśmy dzisiaj do Everfree żeby z nim porozmawiać, ale kiedy wracał do ruin zamku stracił przytomność, więc go tu przyniosłyśmy .

\- Rozumiem…

\- No dobrze, ja musze wracać do zajrzeć do innych pacjentów, więc zostawię księżniczki – ukłonił się krótko i odszedł.

Z pokoju w którym leży chłopak wychodzi pielęgniarka.

\- Pacjent zaraz się obudzi. Proszę poczekać jeszcze około 5 minut i będą mogły księżniczki wejść.

\- Dziękujemy siostro

\- Do usług.

W końcu zostajemy same.

\- Co o tym myślisz Tia?

\- Jak ten lekarz powiedział – Nie miał łatwego życia – Ale kto mógł mu zrobić coś takiego?

\- Nie wiem, i nie wiem czy chcę wiedzieć siostro.

Przeczekujemy ten pozostały czas w milczeniu.

W końcu podchodzimy do drzwi i je otwieramy. Wchodzimy do pogrążonego w półmroku pokoju szpitalnego. Spoglądamy na łóżko w którym powinien leżeć ten chłopak.

Jest puste.

\- Cholera – Rozglądam się po pokoju i dostrzegam uchylone okno.

Podbiegam do niego i wyglądam na zewnątrz. Na skraju lasu dostrzegam poruszenie między drzewami.

\- Lećmy za nim – Oglądam się na Lunę – Musi wracać do ruin naszego zamku

Ona tylko staje obok mnie i wychodzi przez okno na kawałek dachu. Następnie rozkłada skrzydła i wzbija się w powietrze. Po chwili idę w jej ślady.


	9. Rozdział 7

Gwałtownie usiadłem na łóżku szybko oddychając. Przed oczami wciąż miałem sceny z tego koszmaru. Rozczłonkowane ciała, krew na moich rękach i ubraniu, Swąd spalonego mięsa. I ta chora żądza zabijania...

Uniosłem dłoń na wysokość oczu i spojrzałem na nią.

\- Nikogo nie zabiłem...to tylko sen – Przecieram dłonią twarz i włosy, i opadam na poduszkę – Nikogo nie zabiłem...nie zabiłem...

Wpatruję się w sufit, a przez głowę przelatuje mi tysiące myśli. Po jakimś czasie podnoszę się z łóżka i podchodzę do szafki. Dzisiaj nie ubieram płaszcza ani karwaszy. W jednej z szuflad mam trochę jedzenia żebym nie musiał co chwila latać do magazynku. Jem śniadanie i popijam wodą z manierki słuchając muzyki.

Dzisiaj przerysuję mapę którą pożyczyłem z Canterlotu, a jutro ją tam odniosę. Ale to później. Teraz muszę po prostu wyjść na zewnątrz. Idę w stronę drzwi przymocowując sobie głośnik do paska spodni. Drzwi otwieram trochę zbyt gwałtownie ale wciąż jestem spięty po tym śnie. Idę do sali tronowej i wylatuję na ten sam kawałek dachu co wczoraj.

\- Vlad...czemu nie ma cię tu kiedy najbardziej cię potrzebuję – Po chwili sobie jednak przypominam, czemu go tu nie ma. Spuszczam głowę i opieram prawą rękę na kolanie, drugą kładę na ziemi. Siedzę tak jakiś czas rozmyślając.

Nagle w oddali słyszę wycie.

Gwałtownie unoszę głowę i zrywam się na równe nogi.

\- Vlad – ruszam szybkim krokiem w stronę krawędzi dachu, dematerializując skrzydła.

Od tamtego zdarzenia nie przemieniałem się w wilka, ale teraz nie myślę o tym dlaczego właściwie tego nie robiłem.

On tu jest. Na pewno, to musi być on. Obiecał mi że wróci.

Ledwo zauważam przemianę. W mojej głowie jest tylko radość że w końcu on tu jest. Biegnę w stronę lasu chłonąc otoczenie wilczymi zmysłami. Łapię zapach, ale to nie jest woń Vlada. To też wilki...ale jakieś dziwne...

Wbiegam na polanę i zatrzymuję się w miejscu patrząc na jej drugi kraniec. Wypatruję znajomego kształtu, ale na próżno. Siadam i spuszczam łeb.

\- Przecież go słyszałem...to musiał być on – Oczy mnie szczypią, ale w tym ciele raczej trudne będzie płakanie, co jest już dużym sukcesem w mojej pierwotnej postaci.

Podnoszę łeb i dostrzegam przed sobą wilka. Ale ten jest jakiś dziwny. Chwilę szperam w pamięci nazwy istoto które zamieszkują Everfree.

\- Patykowilki – Tak to muszą być te istoty.

Cicho skomlę wpatrując się w jego zielone ślepia.

\- Czy Vlad tu jest?

On przekrzywia głowę i również skomli.

\- Vlad? – W jego oczach widać niezrozumienie.

\- Mój przyjaciel. Też jest wilkiem, ale szarym a nie jak ja czarnym

\- Nie znam nikogo takiego. A ty kim jesteś?

\- Kim jestem?...No właśnie, kim ja jestem?...

\- Dziwnie pachniesz. Nie jesteś z tego lasu prawda? – Lekko mnie obwąchuje nie ruszając się z miejsca w którym siedzi.

\- Ani z lasu, ani ze świata. A to ciało jest zarówno moje jak i nie moje.

Lekko się cofa

\- Co masz na myśli?

\- To nie jest moja pierwotna postać, ale z drugiej strony tak wyglądam jako wilk.

\- Rozumiem... - wraca na poprzednie miejsce, ale patrzy na mnie podejrzliwie. – A czego właściwie tutaj szukasz?

\- Przywiodła mnie tu obietnica. Nieważne dla kogo, po prostu jestem tu bo kiedyś coś komuś obiecałem i po prostu dotrzymuję słowa.

Rozmawiamy tak jeszcze chwilę. Potem wstaję kiwam Patykowilkowi łbem i odchodzę w stronę ruin zamku.

W pewnym momencie nie zauważam nawet kiedy wracam do mojej pierwotnej postaci.

Idę w stronę ruin patrząc się na swoje stopy.

\- To nie był Vlad...To musiały być te Patykowilki... - W piersi czuję tępy ból – Ale to wycie było takie podobnego to jego własnego...

Zaczynam się gorzej czuć, i zataczam się.

\- Co jest do cholery? – upadam na ziemię – Czemu jestem taki słaby? To też skutki teleportacji?

Próbuję się podnieść ale ręce mam jak z ołowiu, tak samo reszta ciała. Przed oczami robi mi się ciemno, a w tle słyszę łopot skrzydeł i jakieś głosy. Czuję ukłucie strachu.

-''-

Słyszę wokół siebie szum głosów i w pewnym momencie czuję ukłucie w prawym ramieniu.

\- Co oni mi robią? – Próbuję się bronić ale wciąż nie mogę się ruszyć. Boję się...

W głowie słyszę głos tego skurwysyna.

\- Chcemy tylko wiedzieć co jest źródłem tej mocy – Po tych słowach zaczął razić mnie prądem, i robić inne pseudo- naukowe eksperymenty, żeby wymusić na mnie przyzwanie ognia żeby mógł go zbadać i „Zrozumieć jej naturę"

-''-

Budzę się w jakimś pustym pokoju pogrążonym w półmroku. Próbuję ruszyć rękami. Udaje mi się to.

Powoli siadam na brzegu materaca, w głowie trochę mi się kręci, ale udaje mi się stanąć na równych nogach bez przytrzymywania się ramy łóżka. Rozglądam się po pokoju.

Muszę uciekać – Dostrzegłem okno i szybko do niego podszedłem starając się nie robić hałasu. Otworzyłem je na oścież i powoli wyszedłem na kawałek dachu znajdującego się tuż pod ramą.

Wciąż była noc, więc albo przeleżałem w tym pokoju cały dzień, albo zaledwie kilkanaście minut.

Podszedłem do krawędzi i spojrzałem na ziemię znajdującą się piętro niżej.

\- Walić to, nie mam ochoty na ponowną rolę królika doświadczalnego – po tych słowach skaczę.

Kiedy moje stopy spotykają się z podłożem, turlam się po trawie aż wytracam pęd. Szybko podnoszę siei ruszam truchtem w stronę skraju lasu. Od razu czuję się bezpieczniej kiedy drzewa okrywają mnie swoimi sylwetkami. Na chwilę się zatrzymuję, zamykam oczy i oddycham głęboko opierając się plecami o pień pobliskiego drzewa. Wciąż czuję się słabo ale dam radę wrócić do ruin. Mam tylko nadzieję że nic na mnie nie wyskoczy bo będę bez szans. Oczywiście nie wziąłem nawet noża bo nie miałem w planach odwiedzin u sfory patykowilków, utraty przytomności i pobudki w jakiś nieznanym mi budynku. O korzystaniu magii nawet nie ma mowy. Przemiana w wilka nieźle nadwyrężyła mój magiczny „Zbiornik" I tak prawie pusty po teleportacji.

\- Przydałoby się ognisko. Albo nawet kilka.

Biorę ostatni głęboki oddech, odrywam plecy od pnia drzewa i ruszam do ruin. Odpuszczam sobie jednak bieg, ale idę szybkim krokiem rozglądając się na boki w poszukiwaniu niebezpieczeństwa. Z tego co zapamiętałem oprócz patykowilków, w tym lesie mieszkały także takie stworzenia jak Mantykora, Wąż morski i jakieś stworzenie którego spojrzenie zamieniało kamień.

Jakimś cudem głośnik wciąż mam przymocowany do paska, więc nie będę musiał go szukać gdybym go zgubił.

Nagle słyszę za sobą jakiś szelest.

Gwałtownie obracam głowę w stronę z której dobiegł hałas. Między drzewami zobaczyłem jakie ciemne sylwetki poruszające się szybko w moją stronę. Zacząłem biec przed siebie tak szybko jak pozwalało mi na to otoczenie i osłabione ciało. Za sobą słyszałem odgłosy przedzierania się przez chaszcze.

\- Hej poczekaj, chcemy ci tylko pomóc.

Lekko zwalniam obracając głowę w stronę głosu. Sylwetki są wyraźniejsze i dostrzegam że to kucyki, ale są wyższe. Znów przyśpieszam.

Już blisko, widzę prześwitujące między pniami drzew ruin zamku. Tylko czy zdążę? Pistoletów nie zdążę wyciągnąć ze skrzyni, więc pozostają miecze, ale w zamku jest mało miejsca na walkę wręcz. Poza tym to cholerne osłabienie...

W pewnym momencie potykam się o wystający korzeń i upadam z hukiem na ziemię. Próbuję się podnieść, ale...nie potrafię...

\- Wstawaj...Wstawaj do cholery – Wyrywa mi się cichy jęk bólu.

Usłyszałem jak ktoś do mnie podchodzi. Nie mogłem nawet się obrócić i zobaczyć kto to.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – ten sam głos – Nie chcemy zrobić ci krzywdy.

Nic nie odpowiedziałem tylko wciąż leżałem w bezruchu ciężko oddychając. Ktoś dotknął mojego prawego ramienia i delikatnie obrócił mnie na plecy. Coś zabolało mnie w klatce piersiowej ale tym razem mocno zacisnąłem zęby, na których zatrzymał się kolejny jęk bólu.

\- Co cie boli?

\- Zostawcie mnie – Kulę się na ziemi zasłaniając głowę ramionami – Ja nic nie zrobiłem

\- Spokojnie – Na ramieniu czuję dotyk kopyta – Chcemy ci tylko pomóc. Zasłabłeś więc zabrałyśmy cię do szpitala.

Wzdrygam się pod tym dotykiem. Jedyny dotyk jaki znam to żyletki i noża na przedramieniu, Prądu na całym ciele i pięści uderzających w żebra i twarz.

\- Przestań...zostaw mnie – Odruchowo bardziej się kulę a z oczu płynie mi kilka łez.

Nieznajoma szybko zabiera kopyto.

\- Co ci jest? Czemu płaczesz?

\- Siostro – Drugi głos dobiega z prawej strony – On jest przerażony.

\- Przecież widzę.

Odsuwam się kawałek od tych kucyków. Nie wiem kim są ani czego chcą. Wiem za to że jedyne o czym teraz marzę to wrócić to pokoiku w ruinach wślizgnąć się do łóżka i poczekać aż zmorzy mnie sen.

Powoli się podnoszę opierając się o pobliskie drzewo. Spoglądam w stronę kucyków i dokładniej im się przyglądam.

\- Ożesz kurwa... - tylko tyle udajemy się pomyśleć kiedy dostrzegam kim są te kucyki. A raczej Alicorny.

Jeden z nich jest śnieżnobiały i ma falującą grzywę w kolorze bladej tęczy, fioletowe oczy oraz słońce na boku.

Drugi ma szafirową sierść, falującą grzywę przypominającą rozgwieżdżone nocne niebo, turkusowe oczy, a na jej boku widnieje rogal księżyca.

Współwładczynie Equestrii, jedne z najpotężniejszych istot w tej krainie. Same księżniczki Celestia i Luna.

To nie powinien być dla mnie jakiś niezwykły widok, w końcu spotkałem księżniczkę Lunę w Canterlockiej bibliotece, ale to było co innego. Wtedy byłem skupiony na zdobyciu mapy i przede wszystkim zamaskowany więc mnie nie widziała. A teraz stała tutaj razem ze swoją starszą siostrą i się na mnie patrzyła. Poczułem się bardzo niezręcznie, i nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć.

\- Posłuchaj – Celestia podchodzi do mnie trochę bliżej – Musisz wrócić do szpitala. Nie powinieneś stamtąd uciekać

\- Nie wrócę do żadnego szpitala – Na samą myśl robi mi się niedobrze. Przed oczami mam prosty biały z podłogą wyłożoną białymi kafelkami, korytarz z drzwiami znajdującymi się po prawej i lewej. Mały pokoik z łóżkiem na którym leżę i wydzieloną toaletą. Ludzie z pałkami i strzykawkami wchodzącymi do niego i zbliżającymi się do mnie.

\- Nic mi nie jest. Musze tylko trochę odpocząć – Patrzę na nie z lekkim niepokojem. Jeśli będą chciały to siłą mnie tam zaprowadzą.

\- Straciłeś przytomność więc to wątpliwe że wszystko jest w porządku – Celestia lekko marszczy brwi

\- A skąd to nagła troska o zupełnie obcą osobę co?

\- Chcemy ci tylko pomóc – Luna podchodzi trochę bliżej.

\- Dam sobie radę, muszę tylko odpocząć, nic więcej.

Patrzą na mnie przez chwile z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. W końcu Luna przerywa ciszę.

\- No dobrze – Odwraca się w stronę siostry – Tia mogłabyś wytłumaczyć lekarzom jego zniknięcie? Ja z nim zostanę.

\- Siostro, jesteś tego pewna? – Patrzy na nią ostrzegawczym wzrokiem. Nie musi tego mówić, ale wiem że uważa mnie za zagrożenie.

\- Tak – Patrzy Celestii w oczy.

\- No dobrze – Odwraca się rzuca mi ostatnie spojrzenie i odchodzi między drzewa w stronę Ponyville.

Księżniczka Luna ponownie kieruje swoje spojrzenie na mnie.

\- Dlaczego właściwie uciekłeś ze szpitala? – Podchodzi trochę bliżej, a jej spojrzenie na chwilę prześlizguje się po moich bliznach.

\- Nie lubię ich – Udaje mi się stanąć bez opierania się o drzewo.

\- Ale czemu uciekałeś przed nami? Chciałyśmy ci tylko pomóc.

\- Nie wie księżniczka ile razy już takie coś słyszałem. A potem nie kończyło się to zbyt przyjemnie.

\- Czy to ma związek...

\- Tak

Stoimy tak chwilę patrząc na siebie. W końcu ruszam w stronę ruin, słysząc za sobą kroki. Po drodze zbieram kilka patyków na rozpalenie w kominku. Sama obecność ognia jest dla mnie uspokajająca a tego właśnie teraz potrzebuję. W końcu niosę w ramionach pokaźny stosik, a kiedy obracam głowę dostrzegam że księżniczka Luna także lewituje stos chrustu. Nic nie mówię i ruszam w stronę wejścia do zamku.


	10. Rozdział 8

\- Jak się nazywasz? – W głosie Księżniczki dominowała ciekawość przytłumiona lekką obawą. Mam wrażenie że to ona mnie obserwowała poprzedniej nocy i stąd takie podejście – Ja jestem Księżniczka Luna, a moja siostra nazywa się Celestia.

Na chwilę się zatrzymałem i spojrzałem na nią. Także się zatrzymała wpatrując się we mnie.

Jak się nazywam? Miałem kiedyś imię ale nienawidziłem go z całego serca. Było częścią tamtego życia o którym chciałem za wszelką cenę zapomnieć, ale było to zbyt trudne i czasami zdarzało mi się budzić będąc zlanym potem i łzami na policzkach.

Przez chwilę myślałem nad odpowiedzią. Nie przedstawię się moim pseudonimem ani dawnym imieniem ,więc znalazłem pierwsze imię jakie przyszło mi do głowy, a kiedy wypowiedziałem je w głowie, poczułem się jakbym tak właśnie powinien się nazywać od samego początku.

\- Chris – Po tym słowie ruszyłem po schodach w stronę korytarza prowadzącego do biblioteki.

\- Bardzo ładne imię – Księżniczka szła kilka kroków za mną wciąż lewitując stos chrustu.

\- Nie jest moim prawdziwym.

\- Nie? – W jej głosie pojawiło się zdziwienie – Czemu?

\- Nienawidzę mojego prawdziwego imienia – Uniosłem lekko przedramię wolnej ręki żeby mogła spojrzeć po raz kolejny na moje blizny - I tak, to też ma związek z tym.

Księżniczka chyba nie była przygotowana na taką odpowiedz bo już nic nie powiedziała.

W końcu dotarliśmy do biblioteki. Na chwilę zatrzymałem się w wejściu i objąłem wzrokiem półki wypełnione księgami. Nie wszystko było tu w tak opłakanym stanie jak mapy, więc będę miał co robić.

Ruszyłem w stronę drzwi mojego pokoju. Na chwilę zerknąłem na skrzynie z bronią, trzeba będzie je rozpakować bo będą zwracały zbyt dużą uwagę. Skrzynki z amunicją upchnie się w rogu pokoju, a na samą broń mam przygotowane puste szuflady.

Otworzyłem drzwi i gestem zaprosiłem Księżniczkę do środka. Ta przez chwilę się wahała ale w końcu przeszła przez próg. Wszedłem za nią zostawiając uchylone drzwi. Pokój był pogrążony w lekkim półmroku, rozjaśnianego przez wpadające przez małe okno księżycowe światło. W oknie brakowało kilku szybek, ale póki co mi to nie przeszkadzało. Przynajmniej nie będę musiał pamiętać o jego otwieraniu kiedy będę chciał trochę przewietrzyć.

Podszedłem do kominka i odłożyłem stosik drewna na podłogę przy jego lewej stronie. Po chwili Księżniczka także odłożyła swoje drewno koło mojego, po czym zaczęła się rozglądać po pokoju. Na chwilę zatrzymała wzrok na mieczach wiszących w pochwach na wieszaku koło łóżka.

Przykucnąłem i zacząłem układać w kominku mały stosik w kształcie stożka z mniejszych patyków. Kiedy skończyłem podniosłem się na nogi i podszedłem do komody w której miałem moje rzeczy. Na jej blacie znajdowała się podwójna półka z książkami które zabrałem ze sobą z Ziemi. Otworzyłem górną szufladę i zacząłem w niej grzebać szukając kawałków hubki. Powinienem mieć ich jeszcze około 8.

\- Czego szukasz? – Księżniczka podeszła do mnie i zajrzała mi przez ramię.

\- Podpałki – W końcu znalazłem kawałek suchej jak pieprz hubki w kształcie kulki rozmiarów jabłka – I zapałek.

Po chwili pudełeczko z zapałkami także znalazłem, i włożyłem je do kieszeni spodni

Wróciłem do kominka i włożyłem hubkę w pustą przestrzeń u podstawy stożka. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni pudełko z zapałkami, które otworzyłem, wyciągnąłem z niego jedną z zapałek i przeciągnąłem jej główką po drasce z boku pudełeczka. Główka rozbłysła i zajęła się małym żółtym płomieniem. Przyłożyłem płonącą zapałkę do hubki która po chwili także zapłonęła.

Kiedy cały stosik drewna był skąpany w ogniu dołożyłem kilka grubszych patyków, aż pokój całkiem rozjaśnił się blaskiem bijącym od kominka.

Usiadłem przed kominkiem na dywanie który także znalazłem w jednym pokoi. Był okrągły i mimo upływu czasu bardzo miękki. Zajmował większą część pokoju i nadawał mu bardzo miły klimat, który w połączeniu z płonącym kominkiem przywodził na myśl mały drewniany domek w głębi lasu. W sumie nie było to takie dalekie od tej myśli. Różnica była taka że zamiast drewnianego domku były kamienne ruiny zamku.

Na twarzy poczułem ciepło płomieni i lekko się uśmiechnąłem. Głowę wypełniły mi nieliczne szczęśliwe wspomnienia. Ognisko na polanie w sercu wielkiego lasu. Gwieździste niebo nad moją głową. To samo ciepło płomieni. I jedyna osoba która mnie rozumiała, wspierała i kochała. Była dla mnie jak ojciec którego nigdy nie miałem, i najlepszy przyjaciel któremu mogłem powiedzieć wszystko.

\- Vlad... - Spuściłem głowę wpatrując się swoje dłonie.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie głos Księżniczki Luny.

\- Tak – Lekko potrząsam głową.

\- Kto ci to zrobił? – Podniosłem wzrok spojrzałem na nią. Wskazała kopytem na moje przedramię – I właściwie dlaczego?

Zwinąłem prawą dłoń w pięść, spuściłem głowę i lekko zacisnąłem zęby. Po chwili uniosłem głowę i spojrzałem na nią, a kiedy to zrobiłem odsunęła się ode mnie ze strachem na twarzy.

Uświadomiłem sobie że moje oczy się zmieniły. Tęczówki i białka zmieniły kolor, a źrenice kształt.

\- Przepraszam...nie chciałem cię przestraszyć – Spuściłem wzrok na moją pięść , którą zaciskałem tak mocno że kłykcie mi pobielały.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech i powoli wypuściłem powietrze z płuc. Powtórzyłem to jeszcze 2 razy. Z każdym wydechem uspokajałem się i gasiłem palące uczucie w piersi. Po mrowieniu w kącikach oczu wiedziałem że wróciły do swojej zwykłej barwy i kształtu.

Księżniczka powoli usiadła w poprzednim miejscu.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzyłem i podciągnąłem kolana pod brodę.

\- Nic się nie stało – Jej głos przybrał ostrożny ton – Nie powinnam pytać.

W pokoju zapada cisza przerywana trzaskiem ognia w kominku.

Było mi głupio że tak zareagowałem, ale nic nie mogłem na to poradzić. Wciąż gotowało się we mnie gdy w głowie pojawiał mi się obraz żyletki na przedramieniu, i ich słów sączonych niczym jad każdego dnia od kiedy to zaczęło się ujawniać.

\- Będziesz mógł jej powiedzieć wszystko. Będzie dla ciebie oparciem, tak samo jak ty będziesz oparciem dla niej – Słowa strażnika ponownie rozbrzmiewają mi w głowie – Wszak tego właśnie pragniesz nieprawdaż? Po to właśnie przeszedłeś całą tą drogę. Wiedziony nadzieją że kiedy w końcu przybędziesz do tej krainy zostaniesz zrozumiany.

\- Po co właściwie tu Księżniczki przyszły?

\- Chciałyśmy po prostu z tobą porozmawiać – Księżniczka wyraźnie ucieszyła się ze zmiany tematu.

Na zewnątrz rozległy się odgłosy kroków. Po kilku chwilach drzwi rozchyliły się i stanęła w nich Księżniczka Celestia.

\- Lekarze nie byli zachwyceni twoim zniknięciem – Lekko zmarszczyła brwi – Ale powiedzieli że nie jest konieczne żebyś wracał do szpitala. Nic poważnego ci się nie stało.

\- I tak bym tam nie wrócił – Zapatrzyłem się w płomienie tańczące w kominku opierając brodę na kolanach – Choćby mnie wołami tam ciągnęli.

Celestia także na chwilę zatrzymała wzrok na mieczach. Potem podeszła i usiadła obok swojej siostry.

Dołożyłem trochę drewna do kominka po czym spojrzałem na obie klacze.

\- O czym właściwie Księżniczki chciały ze mną porozmawiać? - Spojrzałem każdej z nich po kolei w oczy.

\- Cóż... - Celestia Zrobiła krótką pauzę.

\- Chciałyśmy po prostu dowiedzieć się kim jesteś – Luna uprzedziła siostrę – Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem w Equestrii od ponad tysiąca lat. I to takim który umie posługiwać się magią.

\- Żyją tu inni ludzie? – żołądek ściska mi się ze zdenerwowania.

\- Już nie – teraz to księżniczka Celestia zabiera głos – Wyginęli dawno temu.

\- I dobrze – Wypuszczam powietrze z ulgą.

Na twarzach obu klaczy odmalowuje się zdumienie przemieszane z zaniepokojeniem.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Celestia przerywa ciszę.

\- To że cieszę się z tego że nie ma tu żadnego człowieka oprócz mnie – Znów zapatruję się w płomienie tańczące w kominku – A jeśli chodzi o magię...Cóż...po prostu była ze mną od najmłodszych lat.

\- Wybacz że dopytuję, ale czy mógłbyś trochę więcej o tym opowiedzieć?

\- A czemu tak to księżniczkę interesuje? – Odrywam spojrzenie od ognia i patrzę białej alicorn w oczy.

\- Jesteś pierwszym człowiekiem który umie się posługiwać magią, i po prostu zastanawiam się co mogłoby być tego źródłem.

\- Ludzie w moim świecie też się zastanawiali. Dlatego zamknęli mnie jakimś ośrodku i przeprowadzali na mnie eksperymenty i robili inne chore rzeczy – ostatnie słowa wręcz cedzę przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale tym razem udaje mi się zapanować na wściekłością.

\- Ale dobrze – biorę głębszy oddech – Ale wątpię żeby Księżniczka wychwyciła jakieś magiczne źródła w mojej opowieści.

Na chwilę milknę zbierając myśli. Nie lubię wracać do tamtych wydarzeń, bo wtedy zaczęła się moja walka o własne życie, oraz o to żeby nie oszaleć. Ale jak to powiedział kiedyś jakiś typek „Żeby pokonać swoje lęki, musisz stawić im czoła"

\- Od najmłodszych lat miałem o wiele większą tolerancję na ekstremalne temperatury – zacząłem tonem bajarza – Mogłem przebywać w zamkniętych samochodach postawionych w pełnym słońcu przez dobrych kilka godzin bez żadnych konsekwencji.

\- Co to samochody?

\- Ulepszona wersja karoc. Potrafią poruszać się bez pomocy koni. Mają wbudowany silnik który je napędza.

Na chwilę milknę i dokładam kilka kawałków drewna do kominka, ale kiedy już kończę to robić nie wracam na poprzednie miejsce tylko kucam przy kratce oddzielającej żar od kamiennej posadzki.

\- W wieku około 8 lat potrafiłem zrobić coś takiego – to mówiąc nabieram gołą dłonią żar z kominka i unoszę go nad płomienie zanurzając w nich dłoń.

Obie klacze nabierają powietrza wpatrując się oczami jak spodki w moją dłoń w której spoczywa żar, a jej grzbiet jest muskany przez płomienie bez żadnych oznak oparzeń.

Przez chwile jeszcze przytrzymuję dłoń w płomieniach, po czym odkładam żar w jego poprzednie miejsce. Otrzepuję dłonie i siadam na poprzednim miejscu na dywanie.

\- Razem z tym co przed chwilą widziałyście zaczęło się też to – unoszę rękę aż blizny lekko zalśniły w świetle płomieni - Nasilało się wraz z ujawnianiem się innych umiejętności.

Oddychałem szybko mając przed oczami sceny z miejsca które kiedyś nazywałem domem. Osoba która dała mi życie stojąca nade mną z żyletką z wściekłością i nienawiścią wymalowaną na twarzy i płonącej w oczach. Rękami kurczowo obejmowałem podciągnięte pod brodę kolana.

Ból, obelgi, groźby, strach. To była definicja mojego życia w tamtym okresie.

\- Pain without love...

Pain, I can't get enough...

Pain, I like it rough...

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all...

Słowa tej piosenki także to definiowały...

Ból, bez miłości – Zabiło to we mnie wszelkie uczucia, a przynajmniej tak myślałem.

Ból, wciąż mi mało

Ból, lubię jego brutalność

Bo wolę czuć ból niż zupełną pustkę

Te trzy wersy mówiły o tym samym ,ale w inny sposób. Wolę czuć ból bo to jedyne co byłem w stanie czuć kiedy skryłem się w fortecy własnego umysłu żeby przetrwać. Tylko ból sprawiał że czułem się człowiekiem, a nie potworem za którego wszyscy mnie mieli. Patrzyli na mnie z obrzydzeniem i strachem jakbym był nosicielem śmiertelnej choroby.

Nie wiem jakim cudem nie podciąłem sobie żył, ale...ja po prostu chciałem...chciałem żeby ktoś mnie zrozumiał...żeby nie patrzył na mnie z nienawiścią dlatego że jestem jaki jestem.

Uświadomiłem sobie że po policzkach spływają mi łzy, ciałem wstrząsa łkanie, a na plecach czuję dotyk skrzydła.

Wzdrygam się i obracam głowę natrafiając na turkusowe oczy patrzące na mnie z troską.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – Głos Księżniczki Luny jest zmartwiony – Przepraszamy że cię wypytywałyśmy. Nie powinnyśmy.

Ja jednak nie słyszę jej słów. Po raz pierwszy ktoś nie dotyka mnie żeby zrobić mi krzywdę tylko po to żeby mnie pocieszyć.

W głowie pojawia mi się obraz mojego wilczego ojca i przyjaciela. On był pierwszą osobą która mnie zrozumiała. Pamiętam dotyk jego miękkiego futra o piżmowym zapachu...Kiedy wtulałem się w nie kiedy tak jak teraz opowiadałem mu o moim poprzednim życiu. Kiedy leżałem wtulony w niego i powoli zasypiałem po raz pierwszy w życiu czując się szczęśliwy i bezpieczny.

Dzięki niemu na nowo się narodziłem. Nauczyłem się znowu uśmiechać, śmiać i żartować. Umocnił mnie w przekonaniu że nie jestem dziwny tylko wyjątkowy, ale nie w fanatyczny sposób wywyższający mnie nad innych. Po prostu, nie jestem lepszy dzięki mojej mocy, ale nie jestem też gorszy. Jestem...po prostu sobą

Tego akurat nauczyłem się wcześniej, z książek które czytałem kiedy uciekałem z domu i szwendałem się po okolicy. Najczęściej odwiedzanym miejscem poza łąkami była miejscowa biblioteka. Zaszywałem się w kącie umościwszy się na miękkiej pufie z książką w ręce i umysłem podróżującym po światach opisywanych w tych historiach. Były dla mnie bramami do innych światów do których mogłem uciec.

Po policzkach znowu spływają mi łzy. W pewnym sensie sprawia mi to radość. Dzięki temu mogę dać upust moim emocjom, które musiałem tłumić żeby jeszcze bardziej nie prowokować moich dręczycieli.

\- Dziękuję – Mój głos jest ledwo słyszalny – Dziękuję...


	11. Rozdział 9

Przemiana tego chłopaka była niepokojąca. Wczoraj był czujny i wyczulony na wszystko, nie okazując prawie żadnych emocji, robiąc wszystko jak maszyna. A teraz siedział pod moim skrzydłem i zalewał się łzami.

Kompletnie inna osoba.

Może nie powinnyśmy go pytać o jego przeszłość. Widać było że bardzo cierpiał gdy o niej opowiadał. Nie mogę sobie nawet wyobrazić przez co musiał przejść, ale sama jego reakcja na wzmiankę o bliznach jak i jego świecie mówiła sama za siebie.

Trochę przestraszyłam się gdy zobaczyłam jak zmieniły się jego oczy. Złote tęczówki, czarne białka i pionowe źrenice. Ale widać było że nie zrobił tego specjalnie.

-Spokojnie, nie płacz - Mówiąc to delikatnie otarłam łzy z jego policzków, ale on nie zareagował na to. Wpatrywał się tępo w płomienie tańczące w kominku, z nieobecnym wzrokiem.

W pewnym momencie wzdrygnął się i obrócił głowę spoglądając na mnie.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – Patrzę na niego lekko zmartwiona – Przepraszamy że cię wypytywałyśmy. Nie powinnyśmy.

Przez chwilę tylko patrzył mi w oczy, a po jego policzkach wciąż spływały łzy.

-Dziękuję - Jego głos był niewiele głośniejszy od szeptu - Dziękuję...

Delikatnie prawie niezauważalnie się o mnie oparł, i ponownie zapatrzył w ogień w kominku.

Spojrzałam na moją siostrę, która patrzyła na chłopaka podobnie jak on roniąc łzy. widać było że jego krótka opowieść bardzo ją poruszyła. Mnie podobnie.

Nie musiał tego mówić, ale domyśliłyśmy się przez kogo ma te blizny. Nie mieściło mi się to w głowie żeby jakikolwiek rodzic był zdolny to czegoś takiego.

W mojej głowie wciąż widniało kilka pytań ale nie chciałam już męczyć tego chłopaka. Byłam też szczerze zdziwiona że tak łatwo przyszło mu opowiedzieć nam o tym co go spotkało, nawet jeśli to były ogólniki. Ale wystarczyły.

On był właściwie jeszcze dzieckiem, a już niósł na swych barkach nieprawdopodobne brzemię. Obróciłam głowę i jeszcze raz spojrzałam na miecze wiszące w pochwach na wieszaku koło łóżka.

\- On nie powinien mieć na wieszaku mieczy...Nie powinien mieć na przedramionach blizn po nożu, tylko zadrapania i otarcia od zabawy w lesie z przyjaciółmi... - Moja siostra patrzy tam gdzie ja i mówi to samo co mnie samej chodzi po głowie - Kto jest w ogóle zdolny żeby zrobić coś takiego dziecku tylko dlatego że umie używać magii?

\- Potwory księżniczko - Chris obraca głowę i spogląda na moją siostrę. Jego głos lekko drży - Tacy właśnie są ludzie z mojego świata. Brutalni, nienawidzący tego czego nie rozumieją, albo co nie zgadza się z ich poglądami.

Moja siostra lekko drga na dźwięk jego głosu i patrzy na niego - Siedzącego pod moim skrzydłem, i obejmującego ramionami podciągnięte pod brodę kolana.

\- Ale czy naprawdę nikt nie próbował ci pomóc? – Kiedy zadałam to pytanie cicho zaśmiał się bez cienia wesołości.

\- Pomóc? Chcieli pomóc sobie. Chcieli użyć mojej mocy jako broni. Tylko to potrafią robić...Zabijać i niszczyć. I to mi wmawiano że jestem potworem.

\- Nie...Chodzi mi o to czy nikt nie próbował ci pomóc na samym początku, Kiedy zaczęli...ci to robić – Znów spojrzałam na jego blizny. Przypominały upiorny tatuaż.

Zauważyłam że na wewnętrznej stronie prawego przedramienia mają większe...skupisko że tak to ujmę. Tak jakby ktoś skupił się na tym miejscu podczas jakiegoś napadu szału.

\- Sam próbowałem prosić o pomoc... - Zacisnął zęby, a z oczu popłynęło więcej łez – Ale kiedy ludzie z opieki społecznej przychodzili do domu...oni wmawiali im że mam problemy psychiczne i emocjonalne i że sam sobie to robię.

\- Przecież to jest chore. Po prostu chore – Moja siostra podniosła się na równe nogi i zaczęła przechadzać w tę i z powrotem.

-Przyzwyczaiłem się – Powiedział to beznamiętnym tonem.

Celestia zatrzymała się jak wryta i spojrzała na niego podobnie jak ja zszokowanym wzrokiem.

-Co ty mówisz dziecko... - Usiadła przed nim i położyła kopyta na jego ramionach, a z oczu pociekło jej kilka łez – Przecież do czegoś takiego nie da się przyzwyczaić. To nie jest normalne żeby rodzice robili coś takiego swojemu dziecku, tylko dlatego że ma magiczne zdolności rozumiesz?

On patrzył się tylko na nią, wciąż skulony pod moim skrzydłem.

\- Może masz rację – Jego głos trochę się zmienił. Nie był już tak beznamiętny i pozbawiony emocji – Gdybym się do tego przyzwyczaił, to bym stamtąd nie uciekał, tylko czekał aż w końcu mnie zabiją. Choć wątpię żeby im się udało.

\- Co masz na myśli? – Zadaję to pytanie zanim udaje mi się powstrzymać.

\- Nieważne – Patrzy się w ogień, a jego oczy znów na chwilę zmieniają kolor.

Słyszę jak Celestia nabiera powietrza.

\- Nie, nie wiem czemu tak mam. Jest tak zawsze kiedy używam magii – Jego wyraz twarzy nijak się nie zmienia.

\- Rozumiem... - Celestia wciąż patrzy się na jego oczy, podobnie jak ja.

Po kilku minutach jego oczy wracają do normalnej barwy i kształtu. Najpierw białka na powrót robią się białe, następnie tęczówki odzyskują swą błękitną barwę, a kilka chwil potem źrenice znów robią się okrągłe.

-''-

Wychodzimy z ruin zamku kilka godzin przed świtem. O niczym już nie rozmawialiśmy z Chrisem, ale poprosił nas o jedną rzecz.

-C-Czy mogłybyście przez kilka dni nikomu nie mówić że tu jestem? – Spojrzał po kolei na każdą z nas – Chciałbym się zregenerować po podróży, i nie chciałbym żeby ktoś mnie nachodził

Spojrzałyśmy po sobie, ale po chwili obie skinęłyśmy głowami.

\- A my możemy tu przychodzić przez te kilka dni kiedy będziesz odpoczywał? – Nie wiem czemu o to zapytałam, ale chciałam trochę lepiej poznać tego chłopaka. Wciąż miałam to nieodparte wrażenie że gdzieś już go spotkałam.

\- N-No dobrze. Nie mogę wam tego zabronić – Lekko się uśmiechnął – Zresztą nie mam powodów by to robić.

Odpowiedziałyśmy uśmiechami. Znów jego postawa nieco się zmieniła. Był teraz spokojny, opanowany, i przyjacielski. Chyba nikt od bardzo dawna nie potraktował go „Po ludzku".

Wyciągnął do nas prawą dłoń. Przez chwilę nie wiedziałyśmy o co mu chodzi, ale po chwili przypomniałam sobie jedną informację o podstawowych zwyczajach ludzi.

„Na znak przywitania lub pożegnania podają sobie prawą dłoń"

Podeszłam do niego i podałam mu kopyto. Ścisnął je lekko i skinął mi głową. To samo powtórzył z moją siostrą.

\- W takim razie do zobaczenia – Cofnął się kilka kroków.

Patrzyłyśmy przez chwilę na niego po czym rozłożyłyśmy skrzydła i wzbiłyśmy się w powietrze. Zerknęłyśmy na ziemię. Chris wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu i obserwował nas. W pewnym momencie uniósł rękę i pomachał nam kilka razy. Odmachałyśmy mu, a po chwili straciłyśmy go z oczu kiedy oddaliłyśmy się od ruin i jego postać skryły korony drzew.

Drogę do Canterlotu pokonałyśmy w ciszy, a kiedy wylądowałyśmy przed główną bramą tylko skinęłyśmy sobie głowami i poszłyśmy do swych komnat. Wiedziałam jednak że na pewno powrócimy do tego tematu.

Chciałam sprawdzić jeszcze jedną rzecz. Mówił że chce odpocząć więc możliwe że położył się spać, a to dawało możliwość wejścia do jego snów.

Weszłam do mojej komnaty, i od razu skierowałam się do łóżka ukształtowanego w kształt rogala księżyca. Cały pokój był utrzymany w zgaszonych barwach fioletu i ciemnego błękitu.

Położyłam się w łóżku i przykryłam kołdrą. Zamknęłam oczy i uspokoiłam oddech. Oddychałam powoli i równomiernie, czując jak powoli odpływam i przestaje czuć i słyszeć to co się dzieje wokół mnie.

Najpierw zobaczyłam skupisko małych, jasnych punkcików, które powiększały się z sekundy na sekundę. Po chwili byłam w samym centrum tego skupiska, które składało się z jasnych kul będących snem jednego kucyka. Jednak tej nocy nie chodziło mi o sen kucyka. Zastanawiałam się czy sfera snów Chrisa będzie się różnić od tych należących do kucyków.

Póki co nie zauważyłam jednak nic dziwnego, ale pośród tego kłębowiska nietrudno pominąć pojedynczy sen. Na szczęście nie musiałam sprawdzać po kolei wszystkich sfer żeby znaleźć tą konkretną, ale rzadko używałam tego sposobu. Zamknęłam oczy i przywołałam obraz twarzy Chrisa.

Czarne, zmierzwione włosy, Błękitne oczy, prosty lekko zadarty nos, lekko owalna twarz.

Otworzyłam oczy, a przede mną, zawieszona w powietrzu znajdowała się sen sfera. Nie wyglądała inaczej niż te kucyków. Podeszłam bliżej, zamknęłam oczy, a kiedy je otworzyłam znajdowałam się w jakimś pomieszczeniu.

Na wprost mnie stała szkarłatna kanapa oraz 2 fotele w tym samym kolorze. Pod sufitem wisiał żyrandol z pomarańczowym kloszem. Na prawo ode mnie znajdowała się komoda z jasnego drewna, na której stało kilka ramek na zdjęcia. Podeszłam bliżej żeby im się przyjrzeć, ale okazało się że ramki są puste, a ich szybki są potłuczone.

Nagle w sąsiednim pokoju rozległy się podniesione głosy i odgłosy szamotaniny. Obróciłam głowę w stronę odgłosów z lekkim uczuciem niepokoju.

\- Jesteś pierdolonym wybrykiem natury. Przecież to nie jest normalne żeby człowiek miał takie oczy – Głos był podniesiony i dominowała w nim wściekłość. Usłyszałam odgłos uderzenia i jęk bólu. Po chwili zmienił się on w cichy szloch

-Boże...- zakryłam usta kopytem – Więc tak wyglądał każdy twój dzień u tych ludzi?

Podeszłam do drzwi i już miałam je otworzyć kiedy ktoś otworzył je gwałtownie z drugiej strony. Z pomieszczenia wypadł Chris z oczami płonącymi złotem. Na policzkach widziałam ślady po łzach. Minął mnie bez słowa i skierował się do brązowych drzwi znajdujących się po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia.

W drzwiach przez które przed chwilą przeszedł stanęła kobieta. Ubrana w Różową bluzkę i spodnie z jakiegoś niebieskiego materiału. Miała brązowe włosy które spływały jej na plecy, a twarz miała wykrzywioną w grymasie wściekłości

\- Nie chcę cię tu widzieć pierdolony potworze – Wycelowała palec prawej ręki w Chrisa który właśnie przechodził przez brązowe drzwi które zamknął z trzaskiem aż z sufitu opadł tynk.

Przez chwilę wpatrywałam się w tą kobietę której twarz wciąż była wykrzywiona w grymasie.

Co trzeba mieć zamiast serca żeby krzywdzić własne dziecko?

Kiedy odwróciłam się żeby pójść za Chrisem zauważyłam na podłodze kropelki krwi. Zmroził mnie ten widok. Przez chwilę stałam i tylko patrzyłam się na krew. W końcu ruszyłam się z miejsca i podeszłam do drzwi za którymi zniknął Chris. Otworzyłam je magią i weszłam do znajdującej się za nimi klatki schodowej. Na dole usłyszałam szybkie kroki.

Zaczęłam schodzić na dół, po skrzypiących, drewnianych stopniach które najlepsze lata miały już za sobą. Jeden z ostatnich stopni miał ułamany róg i ugiął się pod moim ciężarem tak bardzo że przez chwilę myślałam że się zarwał.

Spojrzałam na drzwi wejściowe które właśnie się zamykały a za znajdującą się w nich szybką dostrzegłam sylwetkę Chrisa. Szybkim krokiem podeszłam do drzwi i przeszłam przez nie.

W twarz uderzył mnie delikatny podmuch chłodnego wiatru. Spojrzałam w górę na niebo usiane gwiazdami. Nie rozpoznałam w nich jednak żadnego fresku które tworzyłam. Księżyca nie było widać ale za dachem budynku znajdującego się po drugiej stronie brukowanej ulicy dostrzegłam srebrzyste światło.

Przy krawężnikach chodnika stały jakieś dziwne pojazdy. Przypominały trochę karoce ale nigdzie nie widziałam miejsca gdzie można by zaprząść ogiery. Poza tym koła miały mniejsze i na pewno nie były wykonane z drewna.

\- To chyba są właśnie samochody... - Obracam głowę i dostrzegam Chrisa który właśnie znika w lesie który znajduje się tuż obok budynku z którego właśnie wyszłam.

Ruszam za nim, ale zaczyna się dziać coś dziwnego. Cały krajobraz zaczyna się rozmywać, a grunt powoli przestaje być wyczuwalny. Tworzę wokół siebie świetlistą sferę która odcina mnie od snu Chrisa, ale jednocześnie wciąż w nim jestem.

Widzę teraz tylko rozmazane barwy, które kłębią się i łączą ze sobą tworząc jakieś dziwne kształty.

Po kilku chwilach krajobraz snu znowu zrobił się widoczny, ale teraz był zupełnie inny. Ostrożnie zdematerializowałam sferę i stanęłam na trawie. Po budynkach, samochodach i ulicy Nie było śladu.

Teraz znajdowałam się na polance, w jakimś nieznanym mi lesie. Między drzewami po mojej lewej stronie dostrzegłam błysk. Zaczęłam iść w jego stronę zagłębiając się w półmrok zalegający między drzewami. Z każdym krokiem coraz wyraźniej widziałam co było źródłem tego błysku. Kiedy stanęłam na skraju małego zagajnika, zobaczyłam płonące ognisko koło którego znajdował się pokaźny stos opału. Na lewo od ogniska znajdował się duży kamień w kształcie stożka. Jego powierzchnia była gładka i lekko odbijała blask ogniska.

Przed ogniskiem, oparty plecami o głaz siedział Chris. Jego oczy nadal były zmienione, a po policzkach wciąż spływały mu łzy. Skierowałam wzrok na jego ręce i dostrzegłam kilka nacięć na prawym przedramieniu.

Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Nie miałam słów na opisanie tego co czułam, widząc to z czym musiał sobie radzić zanim przybył do Equestrii.

Zanim zdążyłam pomyśleć co dalej nogi same poniosły mnie w stronę ogniska. Chris podniósł powoli głowę i obrócił ją w moją stronę. Zatrzymałam się kilka kroków przed nim patrząc jego złote oczy z pionowymi źrenicami. Przycisnął do siebie poranione przedramię.

\- Chris ja... - Nie wiedziałam co dalej powiedzieć, więc po prostu podeszłam, usiadłam obok niego i delikatnie objęłam go skrzydłem.

On lekko się wzdrygnął, ale nie odsunął.

\- Przepraszam... - Powiedziałam szeptem a kilka łez spłynęło mi po twarzy – Przepraszam że cię wypytywałyśmy. Naprawdę nie powinnyśmy.

Zamknęłam oczy pozwalając łzom płynąć. W pewnym momencie poczułam delikatny dotyk na prawym policzku. Otworzyłam oczy i spojrzałam na Chrisa który starł mi łzy z twarzy.

\- Nie płacz – Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu – Nic się nie stało. Nie mam wam tego za złe.

Patrzyłam na niego a w oczach wciąż lśniły mi łzy. W jego także, ale on najwyraźniej tego nie zauważał albo go to nie obchodziło. Wciąż przyciskał do siebie poranione przedramię.

Zauważył mój wzrok i lekko zmarkotniał. Powoli oderwał od swojego ciała Prawą rękę pokazując 5 długich nacięć biegnących wzdłuż przedramienia.

\- 7 lat... - Zacisnął prawą dłoń w pięść, ale jego wyraz twarzy wciąż był spokojny – Znosiłem to przez 7 lat, tylko po to żeby przygotować się do ucieczki z tamtego piekła najlepiej jak tylko mogłem.

Położyłam kopyto na jego pięści.

\- Posłuchaj...wiem że właściwie mnie nie znasz, ani ja nie znam ciebie, ale chcę żebyś wiedział że zawsze będziesz mógł na mnie liczyć – Odwrócił wzrok od ran na ręce spojrzał mi w oczy, a po kilku chwilach uśmiechnął się.

\- Ty na mnie także księżniczko – Rozluźnił pięść i delikatnie wziął mnie za kopyto – Masz na to słowo Szermierza Czarnego Płomienia.

-''-

Tymczasem nieopodal kryształowego królestwa, podobnie jak 2 dni w wcześniej w Everfree, w małym lesie zaczęła gromadzić się duża ilość magii. Między drzewami otworzył się portal z którego wyszedł wielki szary wilk. Był wielkości podobnej jak kucyki, ale je przewyższał. Jego ciało w kilku miejscach było poznaczone bliznami. Jedna biegła przez prawe oko w kolorze orzechowym. Basior odwrócił się w stronę portalu z którego po chwili wyszedł wysoki muskularny mężczyzna. Był ubrany w napierśnik obwiązany szkarłatnym materiałem nagolenniki oraz sandały. Jego brązowe włosy były związane w kucyk, a broda sięgająca do podstawy szyi była elegancko przystrzyżona.

\- To na pewno tutaj strażniku? – Basior przemówił niskim głosem błyskając kilka razy ostrymi kłami. – Nie czuję tutaj jego zapachu.

\- Niestety nie Vlad – Mężczyzna nazwany strażnikiem rozejrzał się wkoło wspierając ręce na biodrach. Głos miał nieco wyższy niż szary wilk – Musisz sam znaleźć drogę do miejsca gdzie się zadomowił. Mówił że chodzi o las Everfree znajdujący się nieopodal Ponyville.

\- Czemu nie mogłeś mnie wysadzić od razu tam? – W głosie Vlada wyraźnie można było dosłyszeć lekki wyrzut – Nie wiem ile będę musiał przejść zanim znajdę las o którym mówisz.

\- To niestety nie zależy ode mnie – Strażnik ukląkł przed Vladem i położył mu swoją wielką dłoń na barku – On miał w głowie mapę tego miejsca, a mi zostawił tylko niewyraźne wspomnienie. Byłoby łatwiej gdyby tamta księga nie została zniszczona.

\- No dobrze – Vlad ciężko westchnął – W każdym razie dziękuję że się nim zająłeś i go wyszkoliłeś.

\- To była sama przyjemność – Strażnik uśmiechnął się szeroko, ale o chwili zmarkotniał – Wiesz że mimo tego wszystkiego wciąż w głębi serca uważa siebie samego za potwora?

\- Wiem... -Vlad zacisnął zęby – Mimo całej swojej odporności psychicznej, tym ludziom udało się w nim to zaszczepić.

\- Ale gdyby nie ty, w ogóle by go tu nie było. Stałeś się dla niego ojcem wiesz o tym? – Twarz strażnika ponownie rozjaśnił uśmiech.

\- Wiem – Vlad także się uśmiechnął – A on jest dla mnie jak syn.

Strażnik podniósł się na nogi i poklepał Vlada po grzbiecie.

\- W takim razie powodzenia – Wszedł do portalu który po chwili zniknął i Vlad został sam wśród drzew.

Usiadł na chłodnej trawie, uniósł łeb ku górze i poprzez prześwit między gałęziami spojrzał na fragment nocnego nieba.

Wpatrywał się w nie przez kilka minut. W pewnym momencie odrzucił łeb do tyłu, a z jego gardła wydobyło się wysokie i czyste wycie.

Rozbrzmiewało przez ponad 20 minut, i słychać je było promieniu 2 kilometrów.

Było to nawoływanie ojca szukającego swojego dziecka.


	12. Rozdział 9,5

Szedłem cicho przez las z nosem nisko przy ziemi szukając jakiegokolwiek tropu który naprowadzi mnie na miejsce o którym mówił strażnik. Niestety na razie na nic nie natrafiłem. Zapachy należały tylko do niewielkich zwierząt.

W pewnym momencie zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Zatrzymałem się i przysiadłem na tylnych łapach nasłuchując. Zapoluje na kilka gryzoni i ruszam na dalsze poszukiwania. Dotychczas szedłem przez las zwykłym krokiem płosząc zwierzynę, więc teraz bardziej uważam stąpając po ściółce. Wciągam powietrze wychwytując w nim woń myszy. Idę w jej stronę na ugiętych łapach. Kiedy jestem już blisko gwałtownie rzucam się na ofiarę i przygniatam ją łapą do ziemi. Stworzonko przez chwilę wije się piszcząc ze strachu. Przestaje kiedy moje kły przegryzają mu kark.

Kładę się na ziemi i zabieram się do jedzenia. Z tego co mówił mi strażnik w tej krainie żyją kucyki , i są zazwyczaj przyjaźnie nastawione, ale wolę nie ryzykować. Dopóki nie znajdę tego całego lasu Everfree to lepiej będzie jeśli nie będę się wychylał. Zapytam o drogę tylko w ostateczności. Wiem tyle że mam się kierować na południe. Strażnik pokazał mi wspomnienie mapy więc miałem jako takie pojęcie gdzie jestem, ale było niestety na tle niewyraźne że nie mógł mnie wysadzić tuż przy lesie.

Kończę jeść mysz i podnoszę się z ziemi. Przeciągam się i ruszam dalej

\- Jak po raz pierwszy razem polowaliśmy to nic nie mogłeś złapać – Zaśmiałem się gardłowo. Pamiętam jak nawet myszy uciekały mu tuż sprzed pyska. To było niedługo po tym jak się przemienił. Mimo to miał opory przed zabijaniem nawet takich małych zwierzątek. Zawsze oddawał mi to co upolował i jadł to co schowane miał w swoim plecaku.

Był pierwszym człowiekiem który przeżył moje ugryzienie. Wszyscy którzy byli przed nim w najlepszym przypadku doznawali rozległych obrażeń wewnętrznych, a w najgorszym ginęli albo tracili zdrowe zmysły przez pomieszanie instynktów ludzkich i wilczych.

Co nie znaczy że było łatwo. Przez kilka dni po pierwszym przeistoczeniu leżał w gorączce i majakach, i bałem się że jednak przegrał. Jego skóra wręcz parzyła gdy jej dotykałem. Ledwo dawał radę cokolwiek jeść albo pić. Wymiotował i widać było że bardzo cierpi, ale któregoś dnia z rzędu powiedział cos co mnie zaniepokoiło.

\- To nic w porównaniu z tym co musiałem znosić w tamtym miejscu – Z jego oka popłynęła pojedyncza łza, a po chwili same oczy zmieniły kolor oraz kształt.

Przestraszyłem się wtedy nie na żarty. Dopiero później, kiedy jego stan się ustabilizował powiedział mi że to normalne, i że nie mam się czego bać.

W zasadzie nie miałem powodów by mu nie wierzyć. Gdyby chciał zostawiłby mnie w tamtym laboratorium i uciekł. Mimo to zaryzykował i mnie uwolnił mimo że istniało ryzyko że jego plan ucieczki spali na panewce i dalej będą eksperymentować na nas obu.

Początkowo trzymałem się z daleka od niego, ale po jakimś czasie zdecydowałem się z nim porozmawiać. Trzeba było widzieć jego minę gdy usłyszał mój głos w głowie. Chociaż i tak był mniej zdumiony niż inni ludzie. Dlaczego tak było, dowiedziałem się wtedy gdy poprosił mnie żebym go przemienił. To było jakiś czas po naszej ucieczce i zdążyliśmy się zaprzyjaźnić. Początkowo nie chciałem nawet o tym słyszeć. Bałem się że umrze albo postrada zmysły jak wszyscy przed nim.

Szczerze mówiąc wciąż do końca nie wiem jakim cudem mnie przekonał. Pamiętam tylko jak powiedziałem „Niech będzie".

Ugryzłem go w prawą dłoń, a kilkanaście minut później zaczął się zmieniać . Najpierw jego zęby zrobiły się ostrzejsze i nieco dłuższe z ostrymi krawędziami. Potem jego kości zaczęły się przesuwać, a napięta skóra porosła gęstym, czarnym jak węgiel futrem. Na koniec jego twarz wydłużyła się w pysk, a on sam opadł na ziemię dysząc ciężko. Mówił że wszystko go boli i ma wrażenie jakby ktoś połamał mu wszystkie kości i jak on to sam ujął „Poskładał je na odpierdol".

Po jakimś czasie podniósł się ostrożnie na nogi próbował zrobić kilka kroków, ale był bardzo osłabiony więc upadł na ziemię. Pomogłem mu się podnieś i podpierałem go dopóki nie powiedział że już okej.

Byłem pełen podziwu że w ogóle zdołał się zmienić. Z tego co zdołałem usłyszeć w laboratorium, żaden człowiek którego ugryzłem nie zdołał nawet w połowie się zmienić tak bardzo jak on. Nie widziałem żadnego z nich, więc nie wiem jak dokładnie wyglądali, ale mówili że byli częściowo porośnięci futrem i mieli wydłużone zęby i kości przesunięte i wyrwane ze stawów, a narządy wewnętrzne uszkodzone.

Wrócił do swojej pierwotnej postaci po kilku godzinach i podobnie jak w przypadku poprzedniej transformacji był bardzo wyczerpany i obolały. Klął przez dobre 10 minut, a ja mimo powagi sytuacji uśmiechnąłem się. Byłem szczęśliwy że przeżył.

Kiedy poczuł się trochę lepiej ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę. Mówił że szuka Wodospadu w górach bieszczadzkich. Nie słyszałem o niczym takim, a on powiedział mi że nikt oprócz niego nie wie o tym wodospadzie. Jest bardzo dobrze ukryty ,a za nim znajduje się jaskinia w której znajduje się portal do innego wymiaru. Nie wierzyłem początkowo ale pokazał mi księgę w której było to wszystko opisane.

Nagle łapię jakiś nowy zapach. Zatrzymuję się i nastawiam uszy. Do szu dociera mi niewyraźny dźwięk kroków. Przypadam brzuchem do ziemi czując jak serce zaczyna mi bić szybciej.

\- Witaj bracie – Jakiś głos na lewo ode mnie.

\- Witaj, czy coś się działo pod moją nieobecność? – Drugi głos nieco niższy niż ten pierwszy.

\- Nie bracie, jest spokój.

\- Czy nasz gość zmienił zdanie?

\- Niestety nie

\- Prędzej czy później zobaczy że pomoc w obaleniu tyranek jest właściwa – po tych słowach znów słyszę dźwięk kroków – Albo zgnije w tym lochu...

Sierść na karku mi się jeży. Po zapachu poznaję że to kucyki. Pachną niewiele inaczej niż konie na ziemi. Ale ich zapach jest...zły. Da się w nim wyczuć coś co jest po prostu złe. Pachną jak ludzie którzy eksperymentowali na mnie i na moim synu.

Ciekawe o kim rozmawiali. I kim są te tyranki które chcą obalić? Wątpię żeby chcieli to zrobić w słusznej sprawie.

Coś każe mi za nimi pójść. Trzymam się w odległości około 25 m kryjąc się w krzakach i za pniami drzew. Słyszę od czasu do czasu pojedyncze uwagi które kucyki wymieniają ale już nie próbuję dosłyszeć o czym dokładnie jest rozmowa.

W pewnym momencie odgłosy ich kroków gwałtownie się urywają. Zatrzymuję się i zaczynam nasłuchiwać. Jednak słyszę tylko delikatny szum wiatru kołyszący delikatnie liśćmi drzew.

\- Co jest? – Przecież nie mogli wyparować, ale nigdzie ich nie widzę, nie słyszę ani nie czuję ich zapachu.

Ostrożnie idę w miejsce gdzie powinni być. Jest tu tylko sporych rozmiarów głaz i kilka krzewów z jagodami. Z jednego krzaka wyskakuje królik i ucieka między drzewa. Rozglądam się wkoło i ponownie wciągam powietrze. Wyczuwam słaby zapach tych kuców dobiegający z okolic głazu. Podchodzę i przyglądam mu się dokładnie. Nic nadzwyczajnego, głaz jakich wiele na świecie. Szary, chropowaty i twardy. Ale to właśnie od niego dobiega zapach tamtych kuców.

Między ziemią a głazem dostrzegam malutką szczelinę. Przyciskam do niej nos i wciągam zatęchłe podziemne powietrze. Zapach kuców jest tam silniejszy. Podnoszę się i staję na tylnich łapach, przednie opierając na skale. Zaczynam popychać kamień próbując poszerzyć szczelinę.

Męczę się z tym kilka minut ale w końcu szczelina jest wystarczająco szeroka żebym się przez nią przecisnął. Przez chwilę czołgam się z brzuchem przy ziemi, ale czym dalej się posuwam tym korytarz robi się wyższy oraz szerszy. Idę nim chwilę nasłuchując odgłosów które świadczyłyby o zagrożeniu.

Korytarz początkowo był wykopany w ziemi, ale im głębiej się posuwałem tym bardziej tunel się zmieniał. W końcu był w całości wydrążony w skale z którego sklepienia miejscami kapała woda.

W pewnym momencie dostrzegłem że korytarz skręca w lewo, a zza rogu wydobywa się słabe światło. Ostrożnie podchodzę do zakrętu i powoli wyglądam za róg.

Otwieram pysk ze zdumienia kiedy moim oczom ukazuje się małe miasteczko wybudowane w wielkiej podziemnej jaskini. Domki mają kształt prostokątów są 1 piętrowe i wykute wprost w skale lub zbudowane z kamiennych bloków. Między budynkami przechodzi się kilka kuców w jakiś ciemnych płaszczach z kapturami.

\- Co do...

Między domkami zapanowuje poruszenie. Zza rogu wychodzi szóstka kuców z włóczniami prowadzących między sobą siódmego o czarnym umaszczeniu. Nie widzę go dobrze, ale wygląda na bardzo zaniedbanego. Jego sierść jest matowa i brudna, a grzywa w kolorze indygo w wielu miejscach jest skołtuniona i tak samo brudna jak sierść. Idzie z opuszczoną głową. Do moich nozdrzy dociera jego zapach.

\- To jest...klacz - Dla pewności jeszcze raz wciągam zapach czarnego kucyka. Bez wątpienia kucyk którego prowadzą postacie w płaszczach to klacz.

\- Czyżby to o niej rozmawiały tamte kuce? – Próbuję przyjrzeć się jej dokładniej. Dostrzegam że jest strasznie wychudzona i widać jej żebra.

Tracę klacz i strażników z oczu kiedy znikają za jednym z budynków.

Czuję ogromne współczucie dla tego kucyka. Wiem z własnego doświadczenia że to nic miłego kiedy ktoś chce cię zmusić do czegoś czego nie chcesz zrobić jakimiś bestialskimi sposobami.

Decyduję się jej pomóc.

\- Z pewnością tu wrócę...ale nie sam... - Po tych słowach obracam się i biegiem wracam tą samą drogą którą tu przyszedłem.

Przeciskam się szczeliną między kamieniem a gruntem i znikam między drzewami. Zapamiętuje miejsce gdzie jest to podziemne miasto. Dotrę tu po zapachu, albo znowu pójdę za kucami jeśli będą tam zmierzały.

Ale żeby uwolnić tą klacz potrzebuję pomocy Outsidera.

Słońce powoli wyłania się zza horyzontu rzucając ciepły, złocisty blask na korony drzew, a ja biegnę na południe.

Do mojego syna.


	13. Rozdział 10

Kiedy otworzyłem oczy, przez okienko wpadało słoneczne światło Oświetlając wnętrze mojego pokoiku ciepłym złocistym blaskiem. Zmrużyłem oczy kiedy światło zaświeciło mi w nie, ale uśmiechnąłem się. Czułem się po prostu świetnie.

Zyskałem przyjaciółkę.

Była dokładnie taka jaką ją zapamiętałem. Miła, wyrozumiała, opiekuńcza, i to mimo tego że mnie nie znała. A raczej nie pamiętała że mnie zna.

Westchnąłem ciężko, podniosłem się z łóżka, i zacząłem ubierać. Powinienem znaleźć jakieś źródło wody, bo ta którą zabrałem z zawieszenia już się kończyła.

Trochę sił mi wróciło więc czułem się dobrze także pod względem fizycznym. Wody starczy na jakieś 2 dni, ale wiedziałem że różnie może być.

Wyszedłem z pokoju poprawiając karwasze pod rękawami płaszcza. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi i ruszyłem na obchód ruin. Sprawdziłem je bardzo dokładnie, ale wolałem się upewnić. W sumie jedynym miejscem którego nie sprawdziłem niczym oprócz zaklęcia było przejście za zawalonymi schodami w głównej hali.

Miałem przy sobie 2 sztylety. Jeden w pochwie przymocowanej do paska spodni, a drugi w cholewce prawego buta.

Po chwili dotarłem do hali wejściowej, i przeszedłem na lewą stronę schodów która była zawalona.

Stanąłem na krawędzi spoglądając w dół. Była tam dziura w której zalegał mrok. Możliwe że Znajdowały się tam zamkowe lochy. Upadek byłby z pewnością dość bolesny, i istniało ryzyko że mogę sobie coś złamać.

Spojrzałem na ocalałą część schodów znajdujących się około 1,5 metra ode mnie i coś koło 3/4 metra wyżej niż te na których ja stoję.

\- Co ma być to będzie...Uooo...- parskam śmiechem.

Cofnąłem się trochę, a wokół moich stóp zatańczyły płomienie. Wbiłem wzrok w Punkt w którym chciałem wylądować ci ruszyłem.

Odległość od dziury schodach błyskawicznie się zmniejszyła. Zaczekałem do ostatniej chwili, po czym gdy następny krok miał nie napotkać oparcia wybiłem się mocno z lewej nogi, a płomienie wystrzeliły z podeszew moich butóww ciemność pod schodami, unosząc mnie lekko do góry. Wyciągnąłem przed siebie ręce kiedy moje stopy dotknęły schodów, i powstrzymałem moją twarz od rozkwaszenia się na kamieniu.

Podniosłem się na nogi i spojrzałem za siebie. Zeskoczenie na niższą część schodów będzie łatwiejsze, ale i tak trzeba będzie podczas tego uważać. Jeden nieuważny ruch i kostka skręcona.

Obróciłem głowę i ruszyłem w stronę niezbadanej części zamku.

Było tutaj...Schludnie. Na podłodze nie było ani jednego kawałka gruzu. Zajrzałem do kilku pomieszczeń które napotkałem, one też były czyste, mimo zalegającej na podłodze warstwy kurzu. Nie przypominały w niczym pokoi tej części zamku gdzie Ja się urządziłem

W pewnym monecie natrafiłem na łazienkę. Pomieszczenie wyłożone Niebieskimi kafelkami układających się we wzór jakiś kwiatów. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu, a ręka bezwiednie powędrowała do rękojeści sztyletu przy pasie.

Wyciągnąłem lśniące ostrze z pochwy i przełożyłem je do lewej ręki.

Ktoś tu mieszka, albo mieszkał.

Podszedłem do umywalki na ugiętych nogach stąpając bezgłośnie po wyłożonej kafelkami podłodze. Wyciągnąłem prawą rękę, chwyciłem kurek przy kranie, i go przekręciłem.

Przez chwilę w kranie słychać było bulgotanie i jakieś ciche stuki. Potem do umywalki spłynęła woda. Nabrałem w wolną rękę trochę płynu i go powąchałem. Nie poczułem nic niekojącego, więc po kolejnej chwili wziąłem ostrożny łyk wody.

\- Dobra – Wziąłem jeszcze jeden łyk – Nie czuć w niej rdzy ani nic podobnego, więc nie minęło dużo czasu od kiedy ktoś tu pomieszkiwał.

Przeciągam palcem po kranie. Zostaje na nim spora ilość kurzu.

\- Hmmm – Pstrykam palcami strzepując z nich kurz – Przynajmniej będę miał się gdzie kąpać.

Wychodzę z łazienki i cicho zamykam drzwi.

Zostało mi jeszcze jedno pomieszczenie do sprawdzenia. Powoli idę w jego kierunku. Wszak jeśli ktoś by tu był już dawno by o mnie wiedział, a nawet jeśli nie wcześniej to teraz kiedy wszedłem na jego teren.

\- Albo nikogo tu nie ma albo to pułapka – Staję przed drzwiami, próbując usłyszeć cokolwiek.

Cisza.

Coś na mnie wyskoczy – Oddalić się na bezpieczny dystans i zaatakować rzucając sztyletem, albo ogniem.

Będzie pusto – Przeszukać pokój.

Ktoś tam będzie, ale pokojowo nastawiony – Spytać się z kim mam przyjemność i tak dalej.

Sięgam do gałki i zaciskam na niej palce.

Jest chłodna.

Powoli ją przekręcam.

W drzwiach pojawia się szczelina. Poszerza się kiedy lekko je popycham. Drzwi skrzypią na zawiasach na których zebrało się trochę rdzy.

W cichym zamku ten dźwięk przypomina bardziej piłę łańcuchową niż zwykłe zardzewiałe zawiasy.

Moim oczom ukazuje się pokój w kolorach bladego błękitu. Pod ścianą znajduje się ogromne łóżko którego czarna narzuta jest odrzucona na bok.

Całe łóżko łącznie z ramą jest w kolorze czarnym.

\- Ktoś tu ma dobry gust – Lekko się uśmiecham – Z tą różnicą że moje poduszki są ciemnobłękitne.

Powoli wchodzę do pokoju. Oprócz łóżka znajduje się tu także komoda, szafa i stojak na broń.

Dostrzegam topór, kilka mieczy, włóczni oraz halabardę. Każda z broni ma delikatną niebieskawą barwę.

Nikogo tu nie ma.

Nieco się uspokajam, ale nie chowam sztyletu. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

Podchodzę do stojaka na broń i biorę do ręki halabardę.

Potrząsam nią sprawdzając wyważenie.

\- Nawet niezła – odkładam ją i biorę jeden z mieczy – Hmm...

Wykonuję próbne pchnięcie.

\- Trochę lekki – Odkładam go i sięgam po kolejny.

Kończę oglądać broń po kilku minutach i idę w stronę komody i szafy.

Znajdują się tam tylko ubrania na chłodniejsze pory roku, a w jednej z szuflad komody znalazłem pościel na zmianę, oraz kilka koców.

\- Nic więcej tu nie ma – Jeszcze raz obejmuję wzrokiem cały pokój i po chwili wychodzę na korytarz zamykając za sobą drzwi – Tylko kto mógł tu mieszkać?

Wracam na zniszczone schody. Po drodze nic więcej nie zauważam, mimo rozglądania się na wszystkie strony.

Staję na krawędzi, patrzę przez chwilę na schody kawałek niżej.

Skaczę.

Kiedy moje stopy dotykają schodów przykucam amortyzując upadek. Przez chwilę łapię równowagę. Podnoszę się na z przyklęku i idę do swojego pokoju.

Wyciągam z wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza pożyczoną mapę Equestrii.

Przez chwilę szperam w jednej z szuflad komody, szukając jakieś czystej kartki.

W końcu takową znajduję. Kładę ją na kawałku podłogi. Z tej samej szuflady wyciągam ołówek.

Rozkładam mapę i kładę na niej dłoń. Było to bardzo pożyteczne zaklęcie i nie wymagało zbyt wielkiego wysiłku.

Mógłbym to porównać to pojedynczego przesunięcia osełką po ostrzu miecza.

Mapa zaczyna delikatnie świecić. Kładę na niej czystą kartkę. Wszystkie linie na mapie przebijają przez papier.

Teraz wystarczy tylko Pociągnąć po widocznych liniach ołówkiem i Voila. Kopia mapy gotowa.

20 minut później kopia mapy jest gotowa. Dmucham na nią żeby usunąć cząsteczki brudu które się na niej znalazły.

Zwijam oryginał w rulon, uprzednio zdjąwszy zaklęcie dzięki któremu się świeciła, i chowam go do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza. Kopię składam na pół i kładę na komodzie.

\- Dobra, no to teraz poszukać jakiegoś źródełka wodnego – Zarzuciłem na plecy pochwę z krwistoczerwonym mieczem – Jak wrócę to rozpakuję amunicję do pistoletów.

Sama broń znajdowała się już w szufladach.

\- Chociaż... - zerknąłem przez okienko – Do zachodu słońca jeszcze daleko, a nawet jeśli zapadnie zmrok niestraszne mi szukanie źródła wody po ciemku.

Zdjąłem pochwę z mieczem i odwiesiłem ją na jeden z haczyków na wieszaku. Sięgnąłem po głośnik i go włączyłem.

Kiedy popłynęły z niego pierwsze nuty i słowa przymocowałem go do paska i wyszedłem z pokoju.

Podszedłem do pierwszej ze skrzyń której wieko było już podważone i lekko uchylone. Otworzyłem je i popchnąłem aż uderzyły w ścianę. Zacząłem wnosić do pokoju skrzynki z amunicją.

Skrzynki z normalną amunicją były ciemnozielone i miały na pokrywach Przekreślony okrąg. Natomiast te z amunicją paraliżująco- antymagiczną miały na wiekach pięcioramienną gwiazdę.

Pogwizduję pod nosem w rytm piosenki, wnosząc kolejne skrzynki do pokoju i układając je w rogu pokoju w dwie piramidy.

W końcu opróżniam pierwszą skrzynię, ale na jej dnie dostrzegam małe pudełko. Biorę je do ręki.

Jest dość lekkie. Otwieram je i moim oczom ukazuje się błyszcząca kula z ciemnego metalu przypominający ten z którego są moje karwasze. Biorę ją do ręki. Jej powierzchnia jest gładka i delikatnie ślizga mi się w dłoni.

Z dostrzegam na niej przycisk. Przez chwilę się w niego wpatruję po czym wciskam go palcem. Przedmiot robi się odrobinę ciepły.

\- Witaj, Płomienny Szermierzu – Głos wydobywa się wprost z kuli, a ja wiem do kogo należy.

-Strażnik – Uśmiecham się – Co to za prezencik mi podrzuciłeś stary capie?

Ze sfery dobiega serdeczny śmiech

\- Mam kilka setek na karku, ale aż tak Stary nie jestem żółtodziobie – Wręcz widzę jak grozi mi żartobliwie palcem – Słyszę że głośnik ci się podoba.

\- Bardzo – Wyłączam piosenkę żeby nie zagłuszała strażnika – Ale nie zmieniaj tematu. Co to za kulka? I po ci mi ją podrzuciłeś?

\- To sfera treningowa – Robi krótką pauzę – Będziesz dzięki niej mógł wciąż rozwijać swoje umiejętności walki, oraz dać upust emocjom, które jak sam wiesz potrafią w tobie płonąć goręcej niż twe płomienie.

\- Nie inaczej – Przypominam sobie pierwszy pojedynek treningowy ze strażnikiem – Ani razu cię wtedy nie trafiłem pamiętasz?

\- Ale niewiele brakowało. Pamiętasz tamtą serię ciosów kiedy złapałeś za drugi miecz? Jeden z ostatnich ciosów musiałem sparować, bo był zbyt szybki na unik.

Przez chwilę jeszcze rozmawiamy o moim pobycie w zawieszeniu, i o tym co się ostatnio u mnie działo.

\- Vlad przybył do Equestrii – Na chwilę zastygam po tych słowach.

Potem zaczynam się uśmiechać coraz szerzej i szerzej.

\- Gdzie jest?

\- Wysadziłem go koło Kryształowego Królestwa. Wspomnienie mapy z tamtej księgi było bardzo niewyraźne więc nie dałem rady otworzyć portalu bliżej.

\- Ehhh... - Rugam się w myślach – Trzeba było się nie śpieszyć

\- Nie martw się. Powinien dotrzeć do Lasu Everfree jeszcze dziś w nocy.

Uśmiecham się jeszcze szerzej choć policzki już dawno zaczęły mnie boleć.

Na koniec strażnik objaśnia mi działanie sfery treningowej. Jest prawie tak samo prosta w działaniu jak głośnik.

\- Poziom -1?

\- Nawet nie próbuj się do niego zbliżać dopóki nie pokonasz wroga na poziomie 0 – Jego głos jest teraz poważny jak zwykle gdy sprawa jest poważna.

\- Dobrze.

\- W każdym razie, miło było z tobą pogadać młody – Jego głos znów brzmi normalnie. Miękko i dźwięcznie – Do usłyszenia.

\- Do usłyszenia – Po tych słowach kula przestaje emitować delikatne ciepło.

Wpatruję się chwilę w kulę która powoli robi się chłodna.

Mam lekki mętlik w głowie.

Vlad tu jest, ktoś mieszkał w tych ruinach, sfera treningowa.

W końcu ruszam się z miejsca. Wchodzę do pokoju i odkłada sferę na komodę obok kopii mapy.

Wnoszę resztę amunicji do pokoju, a puste skrzynie lewituję do hali wejściowej obok pozostałych.

\- Chwila... - Patrzę na zawalone schody i na skrzynie – Chyba da się z ich wiek zrobić prowizoryczną kładkę.

Sztyletem odrywam jedno z wiek skrzyń i zanoszę je nad dziurę w schodach. Ostrożnie opuszczam je aż czuję jak dotykają schodów po drugiej stronie przepaści.

Cofam się kawałek. Wieko jest nachylone pod lekkim kątem. Ostrożnie wchodzę na kładkę.

Lekko zaskrzypiała pod moim ciężarem, ale wytrzymała.

-Ale trzeba podeprzeć czymś dolną krawędź żeby się nie osunęła - Szukam czegoś ciężkiego w hali, i decyduję się na 2 dość ciężkie kawałki gruzu. Każdy waży coś koło 10 kg.

Zanoszę je do kładki i kładę po jej dwóch stronach.

Ponownie wchodzę na kładkę i na próbę podskakuję kilka razy imitując przebiegnięcie po kładce. Lekko się osuwa, ale kawałki gruzu ją zatrzymują.

\- No – Uśmiecham się – I problem rozwiązany.


	14. Rozdział 10,5

Kiedy otworzyłem oczy słońce powoli chowało się za horyzontem, a cienie wydłużały się przyjmując różne kształty, niektóre niepokojące przypominające wyciągające się szponiaste dłonie gotowe chwycić nieostrożnego wędrowca za płaszcz, wciągnąć go w mrok i wycisnąć z niego życie jak z pomarańczy.

Przeciągnąłem się wyciągając łapy przed siebie. Podniosłem się i wygiąłem grzbiet w niewielki łuk. Ziewnąłem szeroko, smakując jednocześnie powietrze. Było nieco cieplejsze niż to w miejscu w którym się pojawiłem razem ze strażnikiem. Wyczuwałem tu także kilka większych zwierząt ale...Nie takich które znałem.

Oprócz tego nastąpił mały przełom. Zanim zasnąłem wiatr przyniósł słaby zapach mojego syna. Dodało mi to sił do dalszej wędrówki.

W ciągu nocy i większości dnia pokonałem łańcuch górski który oddzielał miejsce w którym się teraz znajdowałem i miejsce w którym się pojawiłem. Łapy mnie pobolewały, ale to niewielka cena za pokonanie drogi dzielącej mnie i mojego syna.

\- Mam nadzieję że odnalazłaś spokój Imalo... - Spojrzałem na niebo – Ty oraz Hebi...

Zamknąłem na chwilę oczy i przywołałem obraz mojej partnerki i naszego potomka. Uśmiechnąłem się, ale był to smutny uśmiech.

Otworzyłem oczy i ruszyłem dalej co chwila przystając i smakując powietrze.

Ta kraina była bardzo piękna. Wszędzie było zielono. Słychać było śpiew ptaków, a szczęście można było wyczuć w powietrzu. Kompletne przeciwieństwo świata z którego uciekłem razem z moim synem. Tam musieliśmy stale oglądać się za siebie, a każdy dzień był walką o przetrwanie. Każdy człowiek mógł być naszym potencjalnym wyrokiem ponownego zamknięcia w tamtym ośrodku.

W oddali zamajaczyła się wysoka góra która przypominała grot włóczni wycelowany w karmazynowe niebo, jakby rzucając wyzwanie samym bogom.

Na jej zboczu dostrzegłem zarys jakiegoś miasta ze strzelistymi wieżami. Wiatr przyniósł zapach mojego syna gdzieś z tamtych okolic, ale na pewno nie zamieszkał tam. Tamten zamek jest zbyt na widoku nawet jeśli byłby jedną wielką ruiną.

\- Las Everfree...Las Everfree...

Nagle coś bardzo szybko przemknęło na moją głową. Mignęła tylko błękitna sierść i coś jak...Tęcza? Nie jestem pewien. Przypadłem do ziemi podczołgałem się do krzaku znajdującego się obok kryjąc się wśród jego gałęzi. Zerkam do góry szukając tego kogoś, albo czegoś.

W oddali zobaczyłem skrzydlatą sylwetkę, ale nie mogłem dostrzec kto to dokładnie jest bo leciał bardzo szybko. Po chwili zmienił się w mała czarną kropkę a po kolejnych dwóch zupełnie straciłem go z oczu.

\- Ten świat naprawdę jest inny...

Ruszyłem dalej rozglądając się wkoło, węsząc i nasłuchując. Zauważyłem też że tutaj słońce i księżyc o wiele szybciej pokonują swoją trasę po nieboskłonie. Przez cały okres swojego „czuwania" Na niebie wisiały w jednym stałym punkcie, a kiedy nastawał czas, obniżały się i znikały za horyzontem w dość szybkim tempie żeby to zauważyć.

Znów złapałem niesiony wiatrem słaby zapach Outsidera.

Im bardziej zbliżałem się do tej góry tym częściej go wyłapywałem i był coraz bardziej wyraźniejszy. W międzyczasie księżyc wzniósł się i zawisł wysoko na granatowym niebie przyozdobionym gwiazdami, a jego świetlista tarcza oświetlała równiny przez które szedłem delikatnym srebrzystym blaskiem.

Nagle do moich uszu dobiegło wycie. Nadstawiłem uszy wsłuchując się w nie. To Był jakiś inny wilk. Wycie Mojego syna było bardziej dźwięczne i nieco niższe.

Około 20 minut później kiedy stanąłem na szczycie niewielkiego wzniesienia dostrzegłem drogę która prowadziła do jakiegoś miasteczka. Poszedłem wzdłuż tej drogi trzymając się jednak osłony jaką dawały mi drzewa. Było ciemno i dość późno więc nikt raczej nie jechał, lub nie szedłby tą drogą, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.

Po kilkunastu minutach stanąłem przed tablicą z napisem „Witamy w Ponyville"

\- Ponyville... - W nozdrza uderzył mnie silny zapach Outsidera – Musiał być tu niedawno. Zapach jest dość świeży.

Wciągnąłem powietrze jeszcze raz, po czym pokierowałem się zapachem przez obrzeża miasto, kryjąc się w cieniu budynków, nasłuchując i rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu jakiś tubylców. Ulice były jednak opustoszałem, a w żadnym z domostw nie paliło się żadne światło.

Podążając za zapachem dotarłem do skraju lasu. Jednak był zupełnie inny od tego którym do teraz podróżowałem. Drzewa były większe, grubsze, a ich gałęzie przypominały szpony jakieś wielkiej bestii która przeora ci plecy gdy nie będziesz patrzył.

Cuchnęło stamtąd naprawdę czymś dużym... I nie podobało mi się to ani trochę. Ale niestety także tam kierował mnie trop zapachowy mojego syna.

Rzadko to robiłem, ale teraz to wydawało mi się bezpieczniejsze niż przedzieranie się przez chaszcze, gdzie w każdej chwili może coś na mnie wyskoczyć. Wszedłem więc na drogę, a kiedy tylko to zrobiłem poczułem się strasznie odsłonięty i bezbronny. Podkuliłem ogon pod siebie i na ugiętych łapach zagłębiłem się w las.

Wciąż kierowałem się zapachem, a kiedy uniosłem głowę by zlustrować otoczenie, dostrzegłem ponad koronami drzew coś jak wieżę. Zapach prowadził w tamtą stronę i stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy.

Serce zabiło mi szybciej kiedy pomyślałem że za kilka minut znowu go zobaczę. Nie wiem ile czasu spędził w zawieszeniu więc trochę się bałem że będzie inną osobą od tej którą znałem.

W moim przypadku pobyt w tamtym miejscu można by przeliczyć na około miesiąc, podczas którego lizałem rany i dochodziłem do siebie. Mimo że był zdrajcą, Viper świetnie walczył i gdyby nie fakt że miałem za sobą o wiele więcej walk być może w ogóle by mnie tu teraz nie było, bo leżałbym gdzieś zapomniany w lesie, martwy z rozharatanym gardłem.

Zatrzymałem się na skraju spróchniałego drewnianego mostu. W kilku miejscach brakowało desek, a liny wyglądały na mocno przegniłe i tak samo pachniały – zgnilizną.

Ostrożnie postawiłem łapę na pierwszej desce, a po chwili wszedłem na most. Drewno zaskrzypiało protestując przeciw takiemu traktowaniu i lekko się ugięło pod moim ciężarem. Most lekko się zabujał, a mi serce znowu szybciej zabiło, tym razem ze strachu.

Przełknąłem ślinę i powoli posuwałem się dalej, a im dalej szedłem tym głośniej drewno skrzypiało i tym bardziej most się uginał i bujał. Kiedy dotarłem do połowy mostu usłyszałem dźwięk który mi się nie spodobał. Obróciłem głowę i spojrzałem za siebie.

Bale na których wspierał się most osuwały się z miejsca w które były wbite, powodując coraz głębsze zapadanie się mostu.

Zacisnąłem zęby i tak szybko jak mogłem w obecnej sytuacji ruszyłem dalej, próbując ignorować coraz głośniejsze trzeszczenie mostu.

Kiedy byłem już 3 metry od twardego gruntu most zaczął spadać. Usłyszałem głośny trzask jak z bicz, a liny po prawej stronie mostu zwisały luźno nad czarną przepaścią. Most zaczął się bujać jak szalony i cudem utrzymywałem równowagę.

Musiałem zaryzykować albo zginąć lub w najlepszym wypadku potężnie się połamać.

Więc skoczyłem.

Kiedy moje łapy oderwały się od desek usłyszałem łoskot kiedy most zakołysał się gwałtownie pod wpływem tego skoku, a po chwili runął w przepaść kiedy druga lina się zerwała.

Uderzyłem ciężko w krawędź przepaści, a moje tylne łapy machały bezwładnie w pustce rozciągającej się pod nimi. Desperacko próbowałem wciągnął się na twardy grunt drapiąc pazurami o ziemię, zostawiając na niej głębokie bruzdy.

Nagle księżycowe światło przysłonił mi cień. W następnej chwili poczułem jak ktoś chwyta mnie za przednie łapy i wyciąga znad przepaści. Opadłem na twardą, bezpieczną ziemię i ciężko dysząc zerknąłem na mojego wybawiciela.

\- Miło znów cię widzieć...Tato – Twarz mojego syna rozjaśnił szeroki uśmiech, a w jego błękitnych oczach zalśniły łzy.

Także się uśmiechnąłem i podobnie jak on poczułem łzy napływające do oczu.

Podniosłem się z ziemi. Staliśmy przez chwilę patrząc na siebie, a potem mój syn zbliżył się i zamknął mnie w uścisku wtulając twarz w futro na mojej szyi.

\- Tęskniłem za tobą Vlad...

\- Ja za tobą też mały – Trąciłem nosem jego policzek.

Trwaliśmy w tej pozycji – Wtuleni w siebie roniąc w ciszy pojedyncze łzy – Przez kilka minut.

W końcu kiedy oderwaliśmy się od siebie i stanęliśmy znów naprzeciwko siebie, zobaczyłem że jednak trochę się zmienił przez ten czas spędzony w zawieszeniu.

\- Ładne wdzianko... - Uśmiechnąłem się.

\- Dzięki – Podszedł i dał mi łagodnego kuksańca w ramię – Ty z kolei nie wyglądasz najlepiej tato. Co się stało po tym jak odszedłeś?

\- Musiałem wyrównać rachunki – Spojrzałem na gwiazdy. Zdawało mi się że dwie z nich do mnie mrugnęły – A jedyny sposób żeby to zrobić to przelać krew zdrajcy.

On tylko patrzył na mnie przez chwilę. Potem podszedł i jeszcze raz na chwilę się do mnie przytulił. Odwzajemniłem uścisk.

\- Chodźmy do zamku. Musisz być głodny. Co powiesz na gulasz wołowy? – Ruszył w stronę ruin zamku których wieżę widziałem ponad drzewami.

\- Brzmi świetnie – Zrównałem się z nim co chwila zerkając na niego i zadając sobie w kółko pytanie ile mnie ominęło podczas mojej podróży do rodzinnego lasu i watahy – Ile czasu już tu jesteś?

\- Trzeci dzień, a raczej noc – Spojrzał w niebo i uśmiechnął się łagodnie – I zdążyłem już ją spotkać.

\- Naprawdę!? – Spojrzałem na niego zaskoczony – I co? Pamięta cie?

Jego uśmiech zrobił się smutny.

\- Niestety nie...Ale jest taka jaką ją pamiętam.

Weszliśmy do hali wejściowej ruin, a ja wyczułem pewien dość znajomy zapach...

Zatrzymałem się i zacząłem węszyć w powietrzu. Zapach dochodził z lewej strony schodów znajdujących się na końcu hali.

\- Co się dzieje Vlad? – Mój syn także się zatrzymał.

Ruszyłem w stronę lewych schodów wciąż węsząc. Za sobą słyszałem kroki Zapach był słaby i bardzo stary. Mógł pochodzić nawet sprzed kilku miesięcy.

Należał do tamtej czarnej klaczy którą widziałem w podziemnym mieście.


	15. Rozdział 11

\- Czarna klacz z grzywą w kolorze indygo... - Pocierałem w zamyśleniu podbródek, siedząc na podłodze opierając się plecami o jedną ze skrzynek z amunicją – A widziałeś jej oczy albo jej znaczek?

\- Niestety nie – Vlad właśnie kończył jeść gulasz – A czy to ważne?

\- Średnio – Popatrzyłem na niego, a usta bez udziału woli wygięły się w uśmiech.

Vlad oblizał się i popatrzył na mnie także się uśmiechając. Potem rozejrzał się po raz któryś po pomieszczeniu.

Opowiedział mi o podziemnym mieście, czarnej klaczy i podsłuchanej rozmowie tamtych dwóch kuców które zaprowadziły go do ukrytej podziemnej mieściny. Miałem lekki mętlik w głowie, ale głównie byłem lekko zawiedziony. Miałem nadzieję że ten świat jest wolny od takich problemów jak tajne organizacje próbujące obalić aktualną władzę, porywające tych którzy nie chcą im pomóc.

Vlad mówił że ślad zapachowy pochodzi sprzed około 3 miesięcy. Miałem pewne podejrzenia co do tożsamości czarnej klaczy, ale póki co wolałem zachować to dla siebie.

\- Uwolnimy ją? – Otrząsnąłem się z zamyślenia i spojrzałem na mojego przyjaciela i ojca – Sam widzisz że jest w bardzo podobnej sytuacji jak my wtedy.

\- Pewnie – odrzekłem bez chwili zawahania – Ale to będzie wymagało obserwacji tego miasta, a to może być trudne z uwagi że znamy tylko jedno wejście do niego prowadzące i nie wiemy ile dokładnie kuców się tam znajduje. Poza tym musimy poznać lokalizację celi tej klaczy, rozkład i częstotliwość patroli, ich liczbę i tak dalej. Poza tym będzie o tyle trudniej że nie opanowałem jeszcze teleportacji, więc trzeba będzie też wydostać się z miasta razem z naszym celem.

\- Jedno pytanie.

\- Tak?

\- Kiedy będziemy mogli wyruszyć?

\- Właściwie to... - Rozejrzałem się po pokoju – Teraz. Nie muszę nic wypakowywać, znalazłem czysty strumień za dnia więc możemy już się zbierać. Tylko wezmę trochę broni. Tak na wszelki wypadek gdyby nie udało nam się jej uwolnić po cichu.

Podniosłem się z podłogi i podszedłem do komody, po czym otworzyłem trzecią szufladę od góry. Pistolety, sztylety, noże do rzucania ułożone w równych odstępach od siebie. Pistolety znajdowały się pośrodku szuflady zwrócone lufami w swoją stronę. Pod nimi skierowanie ostrzami do dołu znajdowały się noże do rzucania. Przy ściankach szuflady leżały zwrócone ostrzami w stronę pistoletów pozostałe dwa sztylety. Każda broń miała własną kaburę oprócz noży do rzucania które miały dwie pochwy do których mieściło się pięć metalowych posłańców śmierci.

Biorę do ręki jeden z pistoletów i kładę go na wierzch komody obok mapy i sfery treningowej. Potem wyciągam kaburę na których leżał gnat i przymocowuję paskiem tak by znajdowała się na prawym udzie. Na kaburze znajduje się kieszonka która mieści dwa magazynki.

Podchodzę do skrzynek z amunicją i otwieram pierwszą z brzegu zawierającą kule paraliżująco- antymagiczną. Wyciągam trzy magazynki. dwa z nich władam do kieszonki na kaburze, a pozostały wkładam do pistoletu i odciągam zamek. Pocisk ze szczękiem wsuwa się do komory nabojowe. Zabezpieczam pistolet i wkładam go do kabury.

Potem podchodzę do szafy i otwieram ją. Na samym dnie leży ogromny plecak w ciemnozielonym kolorze.

Vlad podchodzi i zagląda do szafy.

-To ten sam?

\- Tak.

Przez chwilę gmeram przy paskach mocujących po czym odczepiam od głównego plecaka mniejszy. Był przeznaczony na max 3 dniowe wypady, a tyle mniej więcej czasu spędzimy na tej akcji.

Jeden dzień na rozpoznanie terenu, poznanie liczby, częstotliwości i trasy patroli, poznanie lokalizacji celi tamtej klaczy. Drugi dzień na właściwą akcję, a trzeciego powinniśmy już być tu z powrotem. Oczywiście w teorii.

Podchodzę z powrotem do komody i otwieram ostatnią szufladę w której trzymam zapasy. Pakuję do plecaka kilka konserw, paczkę herbatników i tabliczkę czekolady. Będziemy mogli coś znaleźć albo upolować po drodze. Chociaż tak szczerze ja wolę się trzymać konserw. A w przypadku jedzenia czegoś znalezionego po drodze ograniczyć się do jagód i jarzyn. Wciąż jakoś nie umiem się przemóc do zabijania zwierząt.

O ile w ciele wilka nie miałem zbyt mocnych oporów o ile w swojej pierwotnej postaci po prostu nie umiałem. Może gdybym był na skraju śmierci głodowej, wtedy może bym się do tego posunął.

Do plecaka mocuję także manierkę wypełnioną po brzegi wodą ze źródła które znalazłem tego dnia. Zarzucam plecak na ramię i podchodzę do wieszaka. Przez chwilę zastanawiam się czy w ogóle brać którykolwiek z mieczy, ale wolę mieć co najmniej jeden przy sobie. Sztylety sztyletami, ale to mieczem walczę najlepiej. Co do pistoletów to są przydatne, ale robią dużo hałasu, a kiedy zabraknie amunicji stają się tylko bezużytecznym kawałkiem metalu. A miecz – nawet tępy – jest bronią którą nie potrzebuje niczego żeby spełniała swoją rolę. No, prawie niczego.

Poza tym z moimi mieczami łączyła mnie szczególna więź, z uwagi na to że sam je wykułem, oraz że użyłem do tego mojego ognia. Nadałem im także imiona, chociaż jeśli chodziło o ten ze skrzydlatym jelcem to jego imię było...Próbne? Tymczasowe? Coś w tym stylu.

Chodzi o to że nie znalazłem imienia które oddało by charakter tego ostrza. Póki co nazywał się on „Bezimienny"

Natomiast krwistoczerwonego zdecydowałem się nazwać „Agonia"

Każda pochwa mieczy była przymocowana do specjalnej uprzęży. Odczepiłem pochwę z „Bezimiennym" od uprzęży i odłożyłem go na łóżko. Następnie założyłem uprząż.

\- Ruszajmy.

Vlad przez chwile patrzy się na mnie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem pyska, po czym odwrócił się i wyszedł z pokoju. Zamknąłem za sobą drzwi pokoju, po czym wyszliśmy z biblioteki, potem korytarzami do hali wejściowej i na polanę przed zamkiem.

Vlad na chwilę się zatrzymał i wciągnął powietrze. Jeszcze przez chwilę węszył, a potem obrócił łeb w moją stronę i uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Postaraj się nadążyć mały – Po tych słowach zerwał się do biegu szybko oddalając się w stronę skraju lasu.

\- Oszukujesz – krzyknąłem do niego też ruszając biegiem za nim – Ja mam nasze zapasy i broń, a ty nie masz nic.

Basior nie odpowiada, a po kilku chwilach znika między drzewami. Kilka sekund później ja także.

-''-

Kilka godzin wcześniej, Canterlot, pokój Celestii

Opowiedziałam Celestii o tym co zobaczyła we śnie Chrisa. Kiedy o tym mówiłam miałam w oczach łzy, i znów widziałam rany na jego ręce z których sączyła się szkarłatna krew, spływająca po ręce i skapująca na trawę .

\- Powiedział że to trwało ponad siedem lat – otarłam kilka łez z policzków – I że znosił to tylko po to żeby przygotować się do ucieczki najlepiej jak to tylko możliwe.

\- S-Siedem lat? – Spojrzałam na moją siostrę i zobaczyłam że łzy ciurkiem spływają jej po twarzy – Przecież...Wytrzymanie choć pół roku wydaje się niemożliwe, a on żył tak przez siedem lat?!

\- Tego nie można nazwać życiem siostro. Ujął to tak:

„Nie żyłem, lecz trwałem

Czekając na lepsze jutro"

\- A to wszystko przez to że umie używać magii... - Zacisnęła zęby – Przecież to przeczy wszelkim prawom natury. Jak bardzo trzeba być zepsutym żeby coś takiego robić?

\- Wątpię żebyście chciały to wiedzieć – Głos dobiegł ze spowitego mrokiem rogu komnaty.

Gwałtownie obróciłyśmy się w stronę z której dobiegł głos.

Rozległ się odgłos kroków na kamiennej podłodze, a po kilku sekundach z mroku wyszedł jakiś wysoki mężczyzna. Miał brązowe włosy związane z tyłu głowy w kucyk, brązową, elegancko przystrzyżoną brodę sięgającą do podstawy szyi. Ubrany był w złoty napierśnik założony na tunikę, przewiązany szkarłatnym kawałkiem materiału, sandały oraz nagolenniki.

Stał w odległości około 5 metrów od nas ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami.

\- Kim jesteś i jak się tu dostałeś?! – Celestia wysunęła się przede mnie i zmierzyła nieznajomego wrogim spojrzeniem ocierając łzy.

\- Spokojnie – Mężczyzna uniósł prawą dłoń – Nie mam wrogich zamiarów. Przyszedłem pogadać.

\- Przecież my w ogóle nie wiemy kim jesteś.

Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i oparł dłoń na biodrze.

\- Jestem przyjacielem Płomiennego Szermierza, albo jak wy na niego mówicie, Chrisa – Popatrzył na nas spokojnym wzrokiem – Mówcie mi strażnik.

Patrzymy na siebie z Tią.

\- Skąd znasz Chrisa? – Dokładnie mu się przyglądam, ale właściwie nie wiem czego mogłabym szukać w jego wyglądzie, postawie lub mowie ciała.

\- Przybył ledwo żywy do zawieszenia. Stąd

Patrzymy na niego nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

-To będzie dość długa opowieść więc lepiej usiądźcie – Machnął ręką i nagle wszyscy siedzieliśmy na dywanie, a w kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień.

Machnął ręką drugi raz i przed każdym z nas pojawił się kubek z jakimś parującym płynem. Do moich nozdrzy dotarł zapach gorącego kakao. Ja jednak wpatrywałam się w tego mężczyznę. Kolejny człowiek który umie używać magii.

-''-

\- Ile mamy czasu do zachodu słońca?

\- Około dwie godziny.

Rozbiliśmy obozowisko około pięć kilometrów od wejścia do podziemnego miasta. Nie rozpalałem ognia, bo dym mógłby zdradzić naszą pozycję, a zapach dymu unosiłby się w powietrzu jeszcze wiele godzin po wygaszeniu ognia.

Siedzieliśmy pod rozłożystym dębem, i odpoczywaliśmy.

\- Ka-Chris – Vlad podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej i spojrzał na mnie – Chciałem cię o coś spytać.

\- Pytaj o co chcesz Vlad.

\- Ile właściwie spędziłeś czasu w zawieszeniu?

\- Hmm...Trudno powiedzieć. Straciłem rachubę.

\- A tak na oko? – Chyba bardzo zależało mu na odpowiedzi ale niestety nie umiałem mu jej udzielić.

\- Naprawdę nie wiem tato.

\- Okej...

Wyciągnąłem „Agonię" z pochwy i dokładnie przyjrzałem się całemu ostrzu. Nie było na nim żadnych rys, ani śladów rdzy, a metal delikatnie odbijał księżycowe światło. Schowałem miecz do pochwy i wyciągnąłem pistolet.

Rozłożyłem go i sprawdziłem stan poszczególnych części. Wszystko było w porządku więc schowałem klamkę do kabury.

\- Vlad...pamiętasz dzień w którym się rozdzieliliśmy? Ja ruszyłem do portalu w górach, a ty do swojego rodzinnego lasu.

\- Pamiętam, czemu o tym wspominasz?

\- Kiedy uciekliśmy z laboratorium myślałem że jesteśmy jedynymi którzy tam byli i na których eksperymentowali.

Podniosłem się i obróciłem do wilka plecami. Najpierw ściągnąłem płaszcz i pozwoliłem mu opaść na ziemię.

\- Myliłem się, i tego dnia kiedy się rozdzieliliśmy szybko się o tym przekonałem – Podwinąłem koszulkę odsłaniając plecy i tors, a kiedy to zrobiłem usłyszałem jak Vlad bierze głęboki wdech.

\- C-Co to... - Usłyszałem jak się podnosi i podchodzi do mnie – Boże...Co ci to zrobiło?

\- Nie mam pojęcia. Nie miałem okazji żeby przyjrzeć się temu czemuś dokładniej bo musiałem walczyć żeby przeżyć.

Poczułem jak Vlad delikatnie przesuwa łapą bo czterech śladach pazurów na moich plecach. Biegły od lewej łopatki do prawego biodra. Obróciłem się twarzą do niego i zobaczyłem przerażenie w jego oczach.

\- Za każdym razem kiedy patrzę na te blizny mam wrażenie że to coś jest tuż za mną, i zaraz zatopi we mnie swoje kły i pazury. Jego ryk był uosobieniem czystej furii i żądzy krwi. Kiedy pierwszy raz go usłyszałem najzwyczajniej w świecie sparaliżowało mnie ze strachu, i dało mu idealną okazję do ataku.

Na torsie miałem jeszcze więcej śladów po tym czymś. Na prawym barku miałem ślady po jego zębach, a brzuchu ponownie po pazurach, ale o wiele płytsze i mniejsze, ale było ich trochę więcej.

\- J-Jak...Jakim cudem udało ci się przeżyć?

-Szczerze? Nie mam bladego pojęcia. Tym bardziej że to coś dorwało księgę z mapą do portalu. Było cholernie szybkie, silne i zwinne – Pozwoliłem koszulce opaść na poznaczony bliznami tors, a następnie założyłem płaszcz.

\- Powiedz mi...czy wyczułeś jakieś nieznane ci zwierzę kiedy zmierzałeś do portalu?

Pysk Vlada przybrał zamyślony wyraz.

\- Jak tak teraz o tym myślę...to faktycznie czułem jakieś wielkie i nieznane mi zwierzę na trasie do portalu.

\- A czy w jaskini gdzie był portal też czułeś tą woń?

\- Tak...

\- Kurwa...Jeśli to coś za mną tu przeszło to trzeba to jak najszybciej zabić, zanim wyrządzi komuś krzywdę.

\- A jak niby znajdziesz to coś? Przecież ten stwór może być dosłownie wszędzie.

\- Nie muszę go szukać – Ta świadomość jednocześnie w pewnym stopniu mnie uspokajała, jak i sprawiała że czułem strach zaciskający swoje lodowate palce na moim sercu.

\- Jak o nie musisz go szukać?

\- Nie muszę. Sam mnie znajdzie. Jestem jego zwierzyną.


	16. Rozdział 12

Spoglądał na wielki głaz blokujący wejście do jaskini znajdującej się na pobojowisku po wielkiej bitwie. W ziemię były wbite dziesiątki mieczy, włóczni i innych rodzajów broni. Ziemia była przykryta grubą warstwą popiołu, a gdzieniegdzie można było dostrzec to co ostało się z lasu który się tu kiedyś znajdował. Całą powierzchnię głazu pokrywały dziwne symbole układające się w 9 pierścieni z których każdy następny zamykał w swoim wnętrzu pozostałe. Chris doskonale wiedział co znaczą. Wszak sam je nakreślił.

Podszedł do głazu i położył na nim dłoń zamykając oczy. Nawet poprzez tą pieczęć wyczuwał jego żądzę krwi i nienawiść.

\- Zasłużyli na to – zadrżał gdy jego głos pełen wściekłości dotarł do jego uszu – Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chcesz pozwolić mi się na nich zemścić. Świat byłby lepszym miejscem bez nich.

Przez chwilę milczał widząc oczami wyobraźni jego, stojącego po drugiej stronie bariery.

\- Nie chcę mieć ich na sumieniu. Nie są tego warci.

\- Oni nie mieli takich zahamowań wobec nas – Poczuł lekkie drżenie głazu kiedy On w niego uderzył.

\- JA NIE JESTEM NIMI! – Wrzask wyrwał się z jego gardła niespodziewanie i gwałtownie.

Zacisnął dłonie w pięści aż strzeliły mu kostki.

Za jego plecami można było dostrzec obłok czarnego dymu pośrodku którego znajdowały się czerwone oczy z fioletowym dymem powiewającym w ich zewnętrznych kącikach.

\- „Interesujące…"

-''-

Obudził się kiedy panowały już całkowite ciemności i usiadł odruchowo sięgając do rękojeści „Agonii" tocząc dookoła spojrzeniem w którym dominował strach podszyty gniewem.

\- „To tylko sen…Uspokój się…" – Powoli rozluźnił uchwyt na rękojeści miecza, po czym przetarł twarz biorąc głębszy oddech.

Rozejrzał się po małej polance na której znajdowało się ich obozowisko. Nie dostrzegł nigdzie Vlada.

\- „Pewnie poszedł zapolować."

Przesunął się kawałek i oparł plecami o pień dębu. Uniósł dłoń i obrócił ją grzbietem do dołu. Po chwili jego oczy rozbłysły złotem, a nad dłonią pojawił się złoto- czarny płomień.

\- Przez wiele lat użyczałeś mi swojej siły. Dzięki tobie mogłem się rzucić na tą podróż do tej krainy, i do niej. Byłeś moim szóstym zmysłem . Moim instynktem. Mym przewodnikiem – Przez krótką chwilę wydawało mu się że złoty rdzeń płomienia na chwilę zapłonął intensywniej – Ale…czuję się jakbym był wrakiem. Nie wiem czy będę potrafił odnaleźć się w tym świecie. Boję się…

Nic więcej już nie powiedział i tylko wpatrywał się w płomień.

Chaszcze zaszeleściły i wyszedł z nich Vlad trzymając w zębach martwego borsuka.

Płomień zapłonął na chwilę jaśniej po czym zgasł. Chris spojrzał na wilka i lekko się uśmiechnął.

\- Wiesz że mamy zapasy?

\- I fo sz fego? – Basior odłożył zwierzynę na trawę – Warto mieć chociaż trochę więcej zapasów. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

\- Może… - chłopak spojrzał w bezksiężycowe niebo z zamyśleniem na twarzy.

\- Coś cię gryzie? – Vlad położył się na trawie i zaczął jeść.

\- Nic szczególnego. Po prostu myślę o odbiciu tej klaczy. Zwykle wyłamywaliśmy się z jakiegoś więzienia, a nie włamywaliśmy.

\- To fakt.

-''-

Znalezienie wejścia do podziemnego miasta nie było problemem. Ślad zapachowy pozostawiony przez Vlada był wciąż mocny więc dotarli do „Drzwi" Jak po sznurku.

\- Najpierw sam tam pójdę i pobieżnie się rozejrzę a potem dam ci sygnał i wtedy dołączysz – Chris wyciągnął z kieszeni płaszcza mały czarny kryształ zawieszony na kawałku rzemyka. Zawiesił go Vladowi na szyi.

\- Jesteś pewien?

Chłopak tylko uśmiechnął się z błyskiem w oku.

\- Co jak co, ale skradać się umiem.

Wilk tylko kiwnął łbem i spojrzał na kryształ dyndający na jego piersi.

\- Jak to działa?

Chris nic nie odpowiedział tylko włożył dłoń do tej samej kieszeni z której wyciągnął kryształ.

Vlad drgnął lekko gdy poczuł jak jego kryształ lekko zapulsował. Spojrzał na kamień, ale ten nie wyglądał inaczej niż chwilę wcześniej. Spojrzał ponownie na Chrisa który teraz trzymał w dłoni identyczny kamień.

\- Jeden sygnał oznacza „Droga czysta", dwa „Wróg idzie w twoją stronę", trzy „Zwijamy się", ale można je modyfikować wedle uznania. W tym przypadku dodam tylko jeden. Kiedy Kryształ zapulsuje cztery razy będzie to oznaczało że dotarłem do tej klaczy i kieruję się z nią do wyjścia. Pięć będzie dal ciebie sygnałem żebyś do mnie dołączył. Chciałbym żebyś był moimi oczami i obserwował to miasto kiedy będę uwalniał tamtą klacz.

\- „Wydaje się tą samą osobą co wtedy…A mimo to wyraźnie widać że coś się zmieniło…" – Po tej krótkiej myśli wpatrywał się przez chwilę w Chrisa.

\- Dzisiaj tylko rozeznamy się w terenie. Wiesz może jak wysokie są budynki w tym mieście?

\- Z tego co widziałem zdecydowana większość jest parterowa, ale część która znajdowała się bardziej w głąb miasta była jednopiętrowa.

Na twarzy Chrisa pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.

-Idealnie.

\- Po twojej minie widzę że już masz plan.

\- Wiesz jak rzadko większość osób patrzy w górę?

Vlad także się uśmiechnął.

\- Więc tak chcesz to załatwić?

\- Tak. Niestety da się to zrobić tylko w jedną stronę. Kiedy będę z nią wracał będziemy musieli kierować się ulicami.

Obaj znów spojrzeli na głaz ukrywający wejście do podziemnego miasta.

\- Jakie są szanse na to że nas wykryją?

\- Małe – Chris wyciągnął pistolet z kabury i sprawdził jego stan – Ale nawet jeśli tak się stanie wciąż powinniśmy dać radę się wydostać. Nie jesteśmy bezbronni. Już nie.

Chłopak podniósł się na nogi, a po chwili jego postać stała się ledwo widoczna.

\- Czekaj na sygnał, a kiedy już będziesz w mieście zaczekaj na mnie niedaleko tunelu. I nie martw się jeśli przez jaki czas nie będę odpowiadał. Czas szybko leci w takich sytuacjach – Po tych słowach Vlad zobaczył jak chaszcze delikatnie się rozchylają by po chwili wrócić na poprzednie miejsce. Następnie zobaczył jak głaz powoli się przesuwa odsłaniając nieznacznie wejście do tunelu.

\- Uważaj na siebie…nie mogę cię stracić synu…

-''-

-„To dość dziwne że nie wystawili posterunku wartowniczego przy wejściu do tunelu."

Miasto, poza kilkoma patrolami wartowniczymi snującymi się po ulicach, było zupełnie puste.

\- „Mają godzinę policyjną czy co?"

Chris przyklęknął przy krawędzi dachu budynku na który się wspiął zaraz po tym jak wyszedł z tunelu i rozejrzał się, obejmując wzrokiem całe miasto. Wzdłuż każdej ulicy na całej ich długościach w równych odstępach były zamieszczone w żelaznych obejmach pochodnie. Ulicami przechadzały się pojedyncze 2 osobowy patrole. Kucyki były ubrane w żelazne napierśniki i miały przy sobie włócznie, których groty odbijały blask mijanych pochodni.

\- Gadałem dzisiaj z naszym przywódcą. Powiedział że „Koszmar" wciąż się opiera – Kuc który wyrzekł te słowa uważnie zlustrował ulicę wzrokiem.

\- Słyszałem jak rzucała przekleństwami w jego stronę jak ostatnio do niej przyszedł – odparł jego towarzysz także się rozglądając.

\- Dziwię się że jeszcze ma na to siłę. Ile już dostaje znikome porcje jedzenia?

\- Będzie z półtora miesiąca.

\- „Koszmar? Robi się coraz ciekawiej" – Chris poczekał aż kuce znikną za rogiem ulicy, a kiedy tak się stało podniósł się z przyklęku, cofnął kilka kroków po czym wziął rozbieg i przeskoczył na dach budynku po drugiej stronie ulicy. Wykonał przewrót przez prawy bark amortyzując upadek, po czym zastygł w bezruchu nasłuchując dźwięków świadczących że został wykryty.

Nic o tym nie świadczyło.

-„Świetnie"

W oddali, jakieś 250 metrów dalej miasto miało swe granice, które wyznaczały wysokie ściany z litej skały wznoszące się pionowo w górę i ginące wysoko w mroku którego nie rozpraszały pochodnie. Tuż przy kamiennej ścianie dostrzegł wysoki, bo aż trzypiętrowy budynek, oraz przylegającą do niego kamienną wieżę. Kiedy wchodziło się do miasta tunelem znajdował się on lekko na prawo.

Innym dość wyróżniającym się budynkiem był Zajmujący całą długość ulicy po jednej stronie budynek parterowy. Prowadziła do niego podwójna drewniana brama wzmocniona gdzieniegdzie żelaznymi okuciami.

\- „Okej…Teraz pobawimy się w losowanko. Oba budynki wyglądają jak potencjalne więzienia, choć ten z wieżą bardziej przypomina dom ich przywódcy, z kolei ten mniejszy wygląda jak koszary. W obu można przetrzymywać swoich wrogów. Z jednej strony zamknięcie wroga w koszarach albo w ich bliskiej okolicy jest bezpieczniejsze z uwagi na całą masę żołnierzy kręcących się w pobliżu cel. Z drugiej jednak można się trochę wykosztować i urządzić porządną celę w swojej kwaterze. Wszak przywódca też ma swoich ochroniarzy. Nie tylu co w koszarach ale na pewno jest to dość spora liczba. Poza tym ma się do więźnia o wiele szybszy i prostszy dostęp.

Przez chwilę jeszcze zastanawiał się gdzie udać się najpierw. W końcu jednak zwrócił się ku budynkowi z wieżą.

\- „Czyli najpierw potencjalna kwatera przywódcy" – Po tej krótkiej myśli ruszył po dachach w stronę swojego pierwszego celu.


	17. Rozdział 13

Dotarłem do Budynku z wieżą po kilkunastu minutach, od czasu do czasu omijając patrole strażników. Budynek z tak bliska wydawał się jeszcze większy. Na każdym piętrze znajdowało się po pięć okien. Przed głównymi drzwiami stały dwa kuce których wyposażenie było takie same jak reszty, ale oprócz włóczni posiadali także tarcze i hełmy.

Spojrzałem na budynek i spostrzegłem że drugie okno od prawej na pierwszym piętrze jest uchylone. Problem polegał na tym że znajdowało się tuż nad żołnierzami, więc jeśli bym spadł to…lepiej żebym nie spadł. Na szczęście pod oknem znajdował się gzyms po którym mógłbym się do niego dostać. Najtrudniej będzie się na niego dostać, potem powinno już pójść jak po maśle.

Kiedy będę wychodził z budynku zlecę na któryś z dachów na skrzydłach. Będzie szybciej, ale muszę uważać. W takich miejscach manewry powietrzne są ryzykowne. Poza tym, za wyjątkiem szybowania nie są zbyt ciche.

Ruszyłem cicho w stronę krawędzi dachu budynku na którym obecnie się znajdowałem. Był to jeden z tych jednopiętrowych, więc mogłem się stąd rozejrzeć po całym mieście. Niestety nie widziałem stąd tunelu, ale mogłem się domyślać jego lokalizacji.

Stanąłem przy krawędzi dachu i spojrzałem w dół. W tym budynku także niektóre okna były uchylone, więc mogłem ich użyć jako punktów z których mogłem się dostać do góry lub zejść na dół. Chwyciłem się krawędzi dachu dłońmi po czym powoli opuściłem się aż do pełnego wyprostu ramiona. Stopami wymacałem ramę okna, po czym delikatnie popchnąłem okno, jednocześnie nasłuchując dźwięków z domu. Póki co panowała tam cisza.

Teraz najtrudniejsza część. Brakuje mi kilku centymetrów do dolnej ramy, więc muszę się puścić. Trzeba to zrobić szybko, jeśli spóźnię się choć sekundę to spadnę na niższy dach jakieś 2 metry niżej. Tylko głuchy nie usłyszałby takiego upadku. Wziąłem głęboki oddech, po czym się puściłem. Natychmiast poczułem jak moje stopy dotykają dolnej ramy okna z cichym puknięciem, a ciało zaczęło się przechylać do tyłu. Błyskawicznie chwyciłem się górnej ramy okna i mocno zacisnąłem na niej palce, zastygając w bezruchu, choć moje mięśnie protestowały.

Trwałem przez kilkanaście sekund w tej pozycji, a kiedy nic niepojącego się nie stało powtórzyłem ten sam manewr co przed chwilą. Odległość byłą trochę większa, ale na szczęście udało mi się to zrobić prawie tak samo cicho jak poprzednio.

Kilka chwil później byłem już na ulicy w małym zaułku między dwoma budynkami. Na jego końcu stało kilka koszy na śmieci z których wydobywał się smród gnijących resztek jedzenia. Wyjrzałem zza rogu i spojrzałem na wartowników. Nie wyglądali jakby cokolwiek usłyszeli.

\- „Szkolenie nie poszło na marne"

Powoli wyszedłem z zaułka i powoli zacząłem przechodzić na drugą stronę ulicy by znaleźć się przy ścianie budynku którego pilnowali strażnicy.

-„Nie ruszaj się szybko, w większości przypadków to właśnie szybki ruch a nie sylwetka pozwala wykryć strażnikom intruza"

W końcu przylgnąłem plecami do chłodnego kamienia z którego zbudowany był dom. Spojrzałem w górę szukając punktów zaczepienia które umożliwiłyby mi wspięcie się na wysokość gzymsu na pierwszym piętrze.

Zacząłem się przesuwać aż schowałem się za rogiem budynku, i zacząłem się wspinać. Nie było to łatwe. Wgłębienia w murze były małe i trudno było się jakoś stabilnie chwycić więc wciąż musiałem z całych sił zaciskać palce na kamieniu żeby się utrzymać. Ale w końcu chwyciłem się gzymsu i wspiąłem na niego. Stanąłem na nim oddychając cicho z ulgą.

Zacząłem się przesuwać wzdłuż gzymsu powoli zbliżając się do uchylonego okna, co kilka chwil zerkając na ziemię znajdującą się chyba z osiem albo i dziesięć metrów niżej. Byłem metr od okna kiedy usłyszałem jak ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia.

\- Cierpliwość naszego przywódcy się kończy. Powiedz mi że udało ci się ją przekonać do naszej sprawy.

Z pokoju dobiegło ciężkie westchnięcie.

\- Chciałbym powiedzieć że tak. Chciałbym.

Kuc który odezwał się pierwszy zaklął cicho.

\- Jeśli w ciągu trzech dni nie przejdzie na naszą stronę trzeba będzie się jej pozbyć. Nie możemy ryzykować że komuś powie o naszych planach.

Rozmówca kuca zaśmiał się.

\- A niby komu? I przed wszystkim kto by jej uwierzył? Po tym co zrobiła, a raczej chciała zrobić?

\- Jeśli jej nie przekonasz pozostanie nam wyssanie jej mocy przy pomocy „Gąbki"

\- Zrobię co w mojej mocy. A co z pozostałymi?

Usłyszałem odgłos kroków gdy jeden z kuców zaczął przechadzać się tam i z powrotem.

\- Jesteśmy na tropie „Kameleona" i powinniśmy nawiązać kontakt za około dwa tygodnie. Na temat „Kryształowego" nie wiemy nic. Żadnych śladów magicznej obecności, więc można założyć że po prostu nie przeżył.

Przez chwilę w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza.

\- „Ja pierdolę…W co myśmy się wpakowali?"

\- Pójdź do niej dziś jeszcze raz. Jeśli wciąż będzie się opierała przestań jej dawać jedzenie.

\- Dziś już dostała posiłek. Dwie kromki chleba, cząstkę jabłka i kubek wody. Strażnik zaniósł jej to jakąś godzinę temu do jej celi w wieży.

\- „Bingo…"

\- Pójdź do niej zaraz po naszej rozmowie.

\- Dobrze bracie.

Rozległ się odgłos kopyt stukających o drewnianą podłogę.

\- Ja ruszam do naszej głównej osady. Wrócę tu za tydzień. Chcę wtedy otrzymać albo jej obietnicę współpracy, albo akt jej zgonu.

Rozległo się trzaśnięcie drzwi.

\- „Tyle chyba wystarczy"

Zacząłem oddalać się od okna do miejsca którym się tu wdrapałem. Na dole trzasnęły otwierane drzwi i wyszedł przez nie zapewne ten sam kuc który chwilę wcześniej rozmawiał z tym drugim w pokoju.

\- Żegnaj bracie – Powiedzieli jednocześnie wartownicy.

\- Bywajcie – Padła odpowiedź.

Poczekałem kilka minut aż kuc się oddali po czym zszedłem na ziemię i przekradłem się na drugą stronę ulicy do tego samego zaułka z którego wyruszyłem. Następnie wspiąłem się na dach budynku i ruszyłem w stronę tunelu prowadzącego na powierzchnię.

Na chwilę się zatrzymałem i włożyłem dłoń do kieszeni w której spoczywał kryształ sygnałowy. Owinąłem wokół niego palce i dwa razy go ścisnąłem wysyłając Vladowi wiadomość że niedługo będzie miał gościa na powierzchni.

-''-

-Cholera…siedzi ta już dobrą godzinę albo i dłużej – Vlad niespokojnie wiercił się miejscu w napięciu wpatrując się w wejście do miasta.

W tym momencie kryształ na jego piersi dwukrotnie zapulsował, na co Basior lekko podskoczył.

Przez chwilę nie wiedział o co chodzi i trwał przez chwilę w bezruchu wpatrując się w kryształ. W końcu jednak przypomniał sobie o co chodziło.

\- „Wróg się zbliża" – Wszedł nieco głębiej między drzewa i obserwował głaz z jeszcze większym napięciem niż wcześniej.

Po kilku minutach głaz drgnął po czym przesunął się osłaniając całkowicie ukryty pod nim tunel oraz stojącego w nim kucyka.

Kucyk był ubrany w ciemnobrązowy płaszcz z kapturem. Wyszedł na polankę po czym odwrócił się w stronę głazu. Spod kaptura wydobyła się pomarańczowa poświata, a głaz zaczął przesuwać się z powrotem na swoje poprzednie miejsce.

Następnie kuc odwrócił się tyłem do Vlada i wszedł między drzewa, znikając wilkowi z oczu.

Ten ponownie spojrzał na głaz. Czekał.

W końcu po kolejnych pełnych napięcia minutach głaz lekko się poruszył i odsunął nieznacznie. Przez powstałą szczelinę zaczęła się przeciskać ledwo widoczna sylwetka. Kiedy w końcu Chris stanął na trawie odwrócił się i nakazał głazowi zakryć wejście. Potem podszedł do Vlada, a kiedy był kilka kroków od niego znów stał się widoczny.

Zatrzymał się i usiadł na trawie opierając się plecami o pień pobliskiego drzewa, po czym głęboko odetchnął.

Vlad usiadł obok niego.

\- Wiem mniej więcej gdzie ją trzymają. Problem w tym że wejście i to miejsce dzieli prawie całe miasto.

\- Nic ci nie jest? – Vlad spojrzał na jego twarz zmartwiony.

\- Nie. Po prostu długo byłem zamaskowany, a to zaklęcie, mimo że jest łatwiejsze od tego dającego całkowitą niewidzialność też ma swoje koszty w magii i energii.

\- Chodź –Vlad pomógł mu wstać – Wracamy do obozu a jutro zajmiemy się resztą.

\- Znalazłem też dla ciebie dobry punkt widokowy, ale musisz uważać żeby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Pomogę ci się dostać na dachy, ale o resztę będziesz musiał sam zadbać.

Po kilku minutach dotarli do swojego malutkiego obozowiska. Chris położył się w tym samym miejscu co poprzednio i zapatrzył się w upstrzone gwiazdami niebo.

Vlad położył się obok niego na plecach i także spojrzał w nieboskoskłon.

\- jeśli nas wykryją będziesz musiał wydostać się z nią z miasta – odezwał się Chris.

Vlad spojrzał na niego z niepokojem.

\- A co z tobą?

Chris przez chwile nie odpowiadał.

\- Chris?

\- Powstrzymam przez jakiś czas żołnierzy a potem do was dołączę.

\- Co takiego?! – W głosie Vlada można było dosłyszeć niedowierzanie.

\- Nic mi nie będzie tato.

\- Wybij to sobie z głowy. Nie wiesz co oni potrafią. Nie mówiąc o tym że całe miasto może na nas ruszyć.

\- Mam zamiar ich powstrzymać, a nie pokonać.

\- Nawet nie próbuj. Wychodzimy stamtąd wszyscy.

\- Jeśli będzie to możliwe.

Vlad warknął cicho sfrustrowany.

\- Zawsze byłeś taki uparty…

\- Gdyby nie to nie byłoby mnie teraz tutaj.

Rysy pyska Vlada złagodniały. Polizał Chrisa delikatnie po policzku.

\- Co prawda to prawda.

-''-

Następnej nocy zeszli do miasta.


	18. Rozdział 14

Zanim zeszliśmy do miasta dokonałem kilku poprawek w moim wyposażeniu. W pierwszej kolejności przełożyłem magazynki z kabury do wewnętrznej kieszeni płaszcza żebym nie miał trudności z ich wymianą. Kaburę pozostawiłem na prawym udzie. Z tej samej kieszeni wyciągnąłem czarną maskę zasłaniającą usta i nos i założyłem ją, zapinając ją z tyłu na rzep.

\- Po co ci ona? – Vlad popatrzyła na mnie dziwnie.

\- Na wypadek wykrycia.

Basior uniósł lewą brew.

\- I ona ma niby przeszkodzić w identyfikacji? O ile się nie mylę wspominałeś że jesteś jedynym człowiekiem w tej krainie.

\- Nie. Ma ona za zadanie przestraszyć przeciwników.

Odszedłem kawałek do tyłu aż wtopiłem się w cienie między drzewami. Następnie użyłem odrobiny magii żeby zmienić kolor moich oczu i kształt źrenic. Vlad odruchowo cofnął się kawałek.

\- Okej, już wiem o co ci chodzi – Oznajmił z lekkim strachem na pysku.

\- Jeśli uda ci się przerazić przeciwnika to właściwie już wygrałeś pojedynek – Lekko się uśmiechnąłem i wróciłem na poprzednie miejsce, a moje oczy wróciły do normalności.

Jedyną wadą tej maski, z którą długi czas się męczyłem to fakt że trudniej się w niej oddychało, ale powycinałem kilka otworów w odpowiednich miejscach i było po problemie. Poza tym materiał tłumił nieco odgłos oddechu więc to jej dodatkowy plus.

Rękojeść „Agonii" wystawała znad mojego prawego ramienia. Sięgnę po nią kiedy skończą mi się amunicja, albo kiedy użycie pistoletu będzie zbyt ryzykowne, bo np. wróg zbyt się zbliżył. I nie mam tu na myśli pojedynczego kuca, ale co najmniej czterech. Kiedy szarżuje na ciebie jedna osoba można bez ryzyka do niej wypalić, nawet jeśli dzieli was metr. Ale kiedy masz do czynienia z grupą…

Do paska na lewym biodrze przymocowałem pochwę ze sztyletem. Drugi zostawiłem w cholewce buta.

Natomiast plecak z zapasami i manierką wody miałem na plecach. Zacisnąłem mocno paski plecaka żeby przylegał mocno do moich pleców, ale nie za mocno żebym nie miał ograniczonych ruchów.

\- Ruszajmy – Powiedziałem.

Vlad skinął łbem i pierwszy ruszył w stronę wejścia do miasta.

Poszedłem za nim i po kilkunastu minutach marszu ujrzeliśmy głaz.

Uniosłem dłoń, a głaz w odpowiedzi delikatnie się przesunął tworząc szczelinę którą mogliśmy się przecisnąć. Odsłanianie całego wejścia byłoby zbytnim ryzykiem i marnowaniem magii. Im mniej uwagi na siebie zwracasz tym lepiej dla ciebie. Przekonałem się o tym wielokrotnie.

Co ja gadam. Cały czas się o tym przekonuję.

Szybko weszliśmy do tunelu i ruszyliśmy nim do miasta. Zatrzymaliśmy się kawałek przed wylotem tunelu, a Vlad podszedł do niego i rozejrzał się po najbliższej okolicy.

Po chwili machnął ogonem sygnalizując że jest czysto.

Zbliżyłem się i przykucnąłem przy nim i szepnąłem mu na ucho.

\- Wejdziemy na dach tamtego budynku – Wskazałem palcem dom o który mi chodziło – Jest tam mała uliczka do której pobiegniemy i się w niej schowamy. Podsadzę cię na dach, a ty szybko się rozejrzysz po okolicy.

Basior skinął na znak zgody.

Ostatni raz rozejrzeliśmy się po okolicy, po czym dałem znak i rzuciliśmy się biegiem stronę budynku. Po kilku chwilach przylgnęliśmy do ściany i nasłuchiwaliśmy przez chwilę. W oddali słychać było stukot kopyt na brukowanej ulicy.

Szybko przykucnąłem i złożyłem dłonie w koszyczek. Vlad podszedł i oparł tylną łapę na koszyczku, a przednie oparł na moich ramionach.

\- Raz, dwa, trzy – usłyszałem jak Vlad opada na dach, a sam ponownie przylgnąłem do ściany i zastygłem w bezruchu gdyż odgłosy kroków się zbliżyły.

\- Słyszałeś to? – Kiedy tylko usłyszałem te słowa zakamuflowałem się, czując jak serce zaczyna szybciej walić mi w klatce piersiowej.

Kroki zbliżyły się i po chwili zza rogu budynku wyłoniła się sylwetka żołnierza w płaszczu. Zlustrował uliczkę podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, a po chwili w jej wylocie pojawił się drugi kuc.

\- To pewnie tylko szczury, zapomniałeś ile ich się tu kręci? – Drugi kuc też spojrzał w uliczkę – Ruszajmy dalej zanim ten dupek nas przydyba.

\- Nawet mi nie przypominaj – Pierwszy kuc wściekle parsknął – Wystarczy że kazał nam chodzić a te bezsensowne patrole.

Obaj ostatni raz rozejrzeli się po zaułku i ruszyli dalej, a odgłosy ich kroków stopniowo się oddalały.

Odetchnąłem nieco głębiej i spojrzałem w górę. Zza krawędzi powoli wychyliła się głowa Vlada.

Pokazałem mu kciuk w górze, i po kilku chwilach przykucnąłem na dachu obok niego.

\- Jej cela znajduje się w wieży, ale nie wiem gdzie dokładnie. Klasycznym miejscem może być sam szczyt ale nie pójdę tam od razu – Pokazałem wieżę majaczącą się w oddali.

\- Czemu?

\- Mówili że jej cela jest w wieży. Najpierw sprawdzę podziemia, a potem będę się kierował coraz wyżej. Wejdę do niej przez budynek do którego przylega. Dzisiaj już nie chodzi o to żeby nie dać się wykryć, więc będę mógł pozwolić sobie na nieco więcej.

\- Rozumiem.

Kiwnąłem głową i wskazałem jeden z budynków leżących na rogu przy tej samej ulicy co budynek z wieżą.

\- Tam będzie twój punkt obserwacyjny. Chciałbym żebyś szczególna uwagę zwrócił na ten budynek – wskazałem podłużny budynek który wczoraj uznałem za koszary – Tam prawdopodobnie znajdują się wszyscy żołnierze.

\- Którędy będziesz z nią wracał?

Westchnąłem ciężko.

\- Możemy wracać dłuższą ale bezpieczniejszą drogą czyli obrzeżami. Albo możemy skrócić czas o połowę idąc przez sam środek miasta.

Vlad mruknął i przez chwilę milczał.

\- Chyba lepiej postawić na bezpieczeństwo – Powiedział w końcu.

Skinąłem głową i Spojrzałem na wieżę znajdującą się jakieś 200 metrów dalej.

\- Trasa obrzeżami będzie liczyć jakieś pół kilometra – Powiedziałem to bardziej do siebie niż do Vlada – Poza tym klacz będzie osłabiona. Mówili że dostaje właściwie głodowe racje od ponad miesiąca. A jeśli wykryją nas to trasa obrzeżami będzie ryzykowna. Będziemy narażeni na przyparcie do muru. Z przodu będziemy mieli żołnierzy, a z drugiej kamienną ścianę.

\- Każda opcja ma swoje plusy i minusy – Odezwał się Vlad.

\- Taaa… - Ostatni raz sprawdziłem mój sprzęt.

\- „ Oby w razie walki wystarczyło mi mocy..."

\- Do zobaczenia.

Ruszyłem w stronę wieży tą samą trasą co wczoraj.

-''-

Tym razem okno przez które podsłuchałem rozmowę było zamknięte. Na szczęście w pomieszczeniu nikogo nie było, więc użyłem trochę moich mocy i roztopiłem zamek na który było zamknięte okno i wślizgnąłem się do środka. Zamknąłem okno i rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu.

Pośrodku pokoju stały dwie kanapy w kolorze intensywnej zieleni zwrócone przodem do siebie. Między nimi stał niski drewniany stolik z malutkim obrusem z jakimiś haftowanymi kwiatami. Na podłodze leżał puchaty biały dywan. Pod ścianą stały półki wypełnione księgami.

Oderwałem wzrok od wystroju pokoju i podszedłem do drzwi znajdujących się w rogu pokoju, na prawo od okna którym wszedłem. Przyłożyłem do nich ucho i zacząłem nasłuchiwać.

W domu panowała głucha cisza.

Zmarszczyłem brwi i chwyciłem za gałkę, i zacząłem powoli ją przekręcać. W drzwiach pojawiła się szczelina przez którą zobaczyłem ciemny korytarz.

Nikogo w zasięgu wzroku i słuchu.

Otworzyłem szerzej drzwi i wyszedłem na korytarz, i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.

\- „Przejście do wieży. Szukaj przejścia do wieży"

Obróciłem się w prawo i cicho ruszyłem korytarzem w głąb budowli.

Wciąż panowała cisza.

Poczułem lekki niepokój ale wciąż posuwałem się naprzód.

-„ A co jeśli postanowili ją gdzieś przenieść? Wtedy cały plan w pizdu"

W końcu natrafiłem na drzwi które na pewno prowadziły do wieży. Skąd ta pewność? Były zdecydowanie większe i bardziej mosiężne od tych które dotychczas mijałem.

Przyłożyłem od nich ucho lecz teraz także nic nie usłyszałem.

Nacisnąłem klamkę a drzwi ustąpiły.

\- „Muszą być w jej celi. To jedyne wytłumaczenie. Przecież nikt nie jest na tyle głupi żeby zostawić otwarte drzwi prowadzące do miejsca gdzie przetrzymuje się więźnia."

Wszedłem na pogrążoną w półmroku kamienną platformę. Pod ścianą stały, ułożone w piramidę skrzynie. Na ścianach w równych odstępach wisiały pochodnie. Z lewej strony znajdowały się schody prowadzące w górę i znikające w mroku którego nie rozpraszały pochodnie. Po prawej były schody prowadzące w dół.

Zacząłem ostrożnie schodzić na niższe piętra , a w mojej lewej dłoni pojawił się sztylet. Usłyszałem z dołu nieraźne głosy. Były, a raczej był, podniesiony.

Zatrzymałem się kiedy z niższych kondygnacji poniósł się okrzyk bólu.

\- Ty głupia suko! – Rozległ się odgłos uderzenia i cichy jęk bólu – Zdechniesz w najgorszych męczarniach obiecuję ci to!

Niemo warknąłem i ruszyłem nieco szybszym ale wciąż cichym krokiem w dół. W końcu dotarłem na koniec klatki schodowej i stanąłem w przedsionku prowadzącym do krótkiego korytarza którego pilnowali daj żołnierze. Na jego końcu znajdowały się uchylone żelazne drzwi z małą kratką w ich górnej części oraz małymi drzwiczkami przez które podawano jedzenie.

Otaksowałem wzrokiem żołnierzy. Mieli na sobie pełne zbroje i hełmy. Przy pasach mieli zawieszone krótkie miecze, a ich główną bronią podobnie jak pozostałych żołnierzy których spotkałem do tej pory były włócznie.

Jeden z nich zerkał nerwowo w stronę uchylonych drzwi, a drugi patrzył się uporczywie w jeden punkt na ścianie przed nim.

\- „Najpierw ten spokojny. Nerwus będzie niezdolny do jakiejkolwiek reakcji jakąś sekundę dłużej niż jego partner"

Z celi dobiegał ściszony głos drżącym od tłumionej furii.

\- Pierdol się skurwysynu! Powiedziałam żebyście zostawili mnie w spokoju!

\- „Ten głos…Czy to możliwe?"

Zwlekałem jeszcze przez sekundę a potem ruszyłem.

Działałem teraz na zupełnym automacie.

Błyskawicznie zmniejszyłem odległość dzielącą mnie od żołnierzy. Ten który patrzył się w ścianę zauważył mnie kiedy byłem dwa metry od nich. Wycelował, a raczej próbował wycelować włócznię we mnie, ale zbliżyłem się, chwyciłem za drzewce tuż za grotem i wyrwałem mu broń.

Zrobiłem mały krok w tył i wciąłem zamach po czym przyłożyłem mu drzewcami w szczękę, a kiedy ten wywrócił oczami i padł jak rażony gronem, uchyliłem się przed pchnięciem wymierzonym w moją pierś przez jego partnera i ciąłem go sztyletem w prawą nogę, a gdy ten krzyknął z bólu i upadł na ziemię jemu także zafundowałem szybką drzemkę za pomocą głowicy sztyletu i mocnego uderzenia w bok głowy.

Wszystko to w nie mniej niż dziesięć sekund.

\- Co się tam dzieje idioci?! – W celi rozległy się kroki a chwilę później w drzwiach stanął kuc o kremowej sierści i zielonych oczach – Chyba wyraźnie mówiłem że… - Urwał kiedy zobaczył znokautowanych żołnierzy.

Zdjąłem zaklęcie kamuflujące, a kuc wytrzeszczył oczy które rozszerzyły się.

\- K-Kim ty… - Nie skończył bo zbliżyłem się i poczęstowałem go prawym sierpowym w szczękę.

Padł podobnie jak żołnierze.

Spojrzałem na uchylone drzwi do celi i po kilku chwilach wahania ruszyłem w ich kierunku.

Popchnąłem je a gdy otworzyły się na oścież mój wzrok padł na pryczę stojącą w lewym rogu pokoju. A raczej na tego kto na niej leżał, z łańcuchami na kopytach i obrożą z jakiegoś błyszczącego metalu na szyi.

Zerknąłem na jej zad i zobaczyłem na nim rogal księżyca na fioletowym tle. Spojrzałem w jej turkusowe oczy z pionowymi źrenicami, teraz rozszerzonymi z trwogi tak bardzo że były prawie okrągłe.

\- Witaj…Nighmare Moon…


	19. Rozdział 14,5

\- Moja historia nie jest ważna, ale jeśli chcecie opowiem ją przy innej okazji jeśli takowa się nadarzy – Zaczął Strażnik.

-Mówiłeś że kiedy poznałeś Chrisa? – Spytała Celestia.

\- Kiedy przybył do Zawieszenia, ale obserwowałem go od dłuższego czasu. Chociaż obserwowanie to niewłaściwe słowo – Mężczyzna zrobił krótką pauzę – Wiedziałem że jest tam ktoś władający magią czarnego płomienia, ale nie mogłem ani go zobaczyć, ani dokładnie określić gdzie się znajduje.

\- Kim właściwie jesteś? – Zapytałam.

\- Mówiłem że jeśli nadarzy się okazja to opowiem. Dzisiaj chciałem z wami porozmawiać o Chrisie, choć zacznę od czegoś innego.

\- Mianowicie? – Celestia wzięła ostrożnie łyk gorącego napoju.

\- Od tego czy jest Zawieszenie – Strażnik również pociągnął łyk ze swojego kubka i na chwilę zamilkł zbierając myśli.

\- Zawieszenie jest miejscem poza czasem i przestrzenią. Można z niego dostać się do właściwie każdego miejsca jakie istnieje, ale jest jeden warunek. Musisz mieć wspomnienie lub mapę tego miejsca. Możesz spędzić w zawieszeniu nawet kilka mileniów, ale ani ty ani nikt kto cię zna nie odczuje tego w jakiś znaczący sposób.

\- A po co Chris przybył do zawieszenia? – W końcu zadałam pytanie które mnie nurtowało – Po to żeby przybyć tutaj, tyle mogę się domyśleć, ale czemu chciał się tu znaleźć?

Odpowiedzi na to pytanie także częściowo się domyślałam, ale chciałam usłyszeć pełną odpowiedź.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie a w jego wzroku dostrzegłam wściekłość którą szybko stłumił i głęboko odetchnął.

\- Wiecie jak wyglądało jego dzieciństwo, albo raczej coś co powinno być jego dzieciństwem – Jego głos był wyraźnie zaprawiony pogardą i nienawiścią wymierzoną w „rodziców" Chrisa - Z licznych rozmów które z nim odbyłem, kiedy już zaufał mi na tyle że się do mnie w ogóle odezwał, dowiedziałem się że zmierza tutaj, gdyż jak on sam to ujął:

„Tam znajdę dom, bo jest tam ktoś kto jest moją bratnią duszą"

Kiedy wypowiadał te słowa spojrzał mi na chwilę w oczy.

Nic nie odpowiedziałam ale poczułam ścisk w gardle.

\- Ile czasu Chris spędził w zawieszeniu? – Przerwała ciszę Celestia. Rzuciła mi krótkie spojrzenie jakby próbowała z mojej twarzy wyczytać gdzie, i kiedy mogłam spotkać Chrisa.

Strażnik potarł kciukiem swój podbródek.

\- Cóż…to będzie coś koło pięciu, może sześciu lat, z uwagi na szkolenie które mu zaproponowałem, ale także na pewnego rodzaju regenerację.

Nagle lekko się wyprostował, jakby sobie o czymś przypominał, sięgnął za siebie i wyciągnął jakąś tekturową teczkę.

\- Opowiadał mi o swojej ucieczce z laboratorium w którym przeprowadzali eksperymenty na nim i na jego przybranym ojcu – powiedział podając Celestii teczkę –Była ryzykowna nie tylko dlatego że mieli tam bardzo dobre zabezpieczenia, ale też dlatego że chciał zabrać teczkę w której były wyniki jego badań i eksperymentów.

Ta wzięła ostrożnie teczkę w magię i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią, jakby bała się zobaczyć co skrywa.

\- Obiekt A-03 – przeczytała, a po chwili wahania otworzyła teczkę.

-''-

Obiekt A-03

Raport wstępny

Badany obiekt jest czternastoletnim chłopakiem o jasnej karnacji, ciemnych włosach o średniej długości, oraz błękitnych oczach.

Obiekt został pozyskany podczas ucieczki ze swojego miejsca zamieszkania.

Zespół który złapał obiekt zameldował że nastąpiły spore trudności. Obiekt był bardzo ostrożny, poruszał się bezdrożami i unikał większych skupisk ludzi, pojawiając się w nich tylko po to by uzupełnić zapasy żywności.

Podczas procedury pozyskania jeden z żołnierzy doznał wielu ran ciętych zadanych nożem, który obiekt miał przy sobie. Pozostali członkowie oddziału pozyskiwawczego meldują że obiekt poruszał się niebywale szybko, szybciej niż jakikolwiek człowiek którego do te pory widzieli.

Obiektowi zaaplikowani pięć dawek środka usypiającego używanego do usypiania . Niedźwiedzi.

Mimo to obiekt wciąż próbował uciekać, a kiedy okazało się że nic z tego, postanowił walczyć.

-''-

Obiekt A-03

Badanie wstępne

Prowadzący: Dr. Jeremy

Aby wykonać badania wstępne trzeba było podać obiektowi środki uspokajające których dawka mogłaby uśpić 10 dorosłych mężczyzn.

Dokonano podstawowych pomiarów których wyniki znajdują się poniżej.

Płeć: Męska

Wiek: 14 lat

Waga: 48 kg {podejrzewane niedożywienie na skutek warunków życiowych w jakich obiekt się wychowywał}

Wzrost: 170 cm

Budowa ciała: Szczupła

Temperatura ciała: 39,9 C {Temperatura ciała obiektu ulega zmianie kiedy jest czuje się on zagrożony. Zapis kamer termowizyjnych oddziału pozyskiwawczego zarejestrował najwyższą temperaturę ponad 44,0 C}

Grupa krwi: AB

W trakcie oględzin ciała obiektu odkryto wiele blizn pokrywających oba przedramiona obiektu. Podejrzewa się przemoc domową, która mogła być bezpośrednim czynnikiem który skłonił obiekt do ucieczki z miejsca zamieszkania.

-''-

Obiekt A-03

Test psychologiczny

Prowadzący: Dr. Jeremy

Dr. Jeremy: Jak się nazywasz?

A-03:{ jakiejkolwiek reakcji}

Dr. Jeremy: Wiesz czemu cię tu ściągnęliśmy?

A-03:{Milczy. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji}

Dr. Jeremy: Jeśli nie będziesz współpracował, nigdy stąd nie wyjdziesz. Nie będę mógł ci pomóc.

A-03:{Milczy. Brak jakiejkolwiek reakcji}

Koniec rozmowy.

Wnioski: Obiekt jest zamknięty w sobie, i nie chce współpracować. Podejrzewa się że jest taki nieufny wobec większości ludzi, z uwagi na sposób jego poruszania się bezdrożami i unikania dużych miejscowości.

-''-

Na tym teczka się kończyła.

\- Reszty nie zdążył, albo z jakiegoś powodu nie chciał zniszczyć – Strażnik wziął do ręki kartkę z badaniami wstępnymi i przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście – To co jest w tych dokumentach częściowo potwierdza to co sam zaobserwowałem. Jednak dokumenty to jedno, a to czego w nich nie ma to drugie.

-Co masz na myśli? – Zapytałam powoli ze złymi przeczuciami.

W jego oczach ponownie dostrzegłam gniew który podobnie jak poprzednio szybko stłumił.

\- Bawili się z nim – Zacisnął dłonie pięści – Eksperymentowali na nim. Posuwali się nawet do zadawania mu ran by sprawdzić jak szybko rany się zagoją, albo wstrzyknięcie toksyny która wywołuje halucynacje. A być może coś, o czym nie chciał mówić, choć mam nadzieję że nic takiego nie było.

\- Więc to po tym były te ślady po złamanych żebrach… - powiedziała cicho Celestia.

\- Tak… - Odpowiedział Strażnik

W pokoju zapadła cisza która mogła trwać kilka minut, albo godzinę

\- Jednak rany z jakimi przybył do zawieszenia nie zadał człowiek – Przerwał ciszę Strażnik – Rany zadało zwierzę, albo raczej bestia. Ślad pazurów na plecach biegnące od lewej łopatki przez całe plecy do prawego biodra, mniejsze ich ślady na brzuchu, oraz ślady po zębach na prawym barku. Poza tym wybity prawy bark i cztery złamane żebra.

Słuchałam tego ze ściśniętym gardłem.

\- „Nie żyłem, lecz trwałem…" – Coraz bardziej pojmowałam sens tych słów, choć nie chciałam.

\- Dochodził do siebie przez blisko 2 tygodnie co jak na niego jest bardzo długim czasem. W tym czasie zamieniłem z nim może z dwa zdania – Wzrok mężczyzny stał się nieobecny jakby ponownie przeżywał tamte wydarzenia – Za każdym razem kiedy do niego przychodziłem żeby zmienić jego bandaże lub przynieść mu jedzenie, odruchowo sięgał po nóż. W pierwszych dniach przyuważyłem że prawie w ogóle nie je. Trochę później powiedział że bał się że jedzenie jest zatrute.

\- Wpadał w paranoję… - Szepnęła Celestia – Wszędzie widział wrogów…

\- Ciekawe kto by nie wpadł – Odrzekł Strażnik.

\- Raczej nikt – Powiedziałam.

-''-

Godzinę później

Strażnik podniósł się z dywanu i spojrzał każdej z nas w oczy. Pozostałe rzeczy które nam przekazał dotyczyły jego szkolenia, ale były ogólnikowe.

\- Jeszcze jedno – W ścianie otworzył się portal, a strażnik stanął dwa kroki przed nim – Zauważyłem pewną dziwną rzecz w miarę upływu czasu.

\- Jaką? – spytałam.

\- Jego moc…Jakby malała. Jakby jej ubywało. Na początku jego pobytu używał jej rzadko ale wyczuwałem drzemiącą w nim potęgę. A tuż przed jego przybyciem tutaj były to zaledwie ochłapy, choć wciąż był bardzo silny.

\- Wiesz co mogłoby być tego powodem? – Spytała Celestia.

\- Mocy nie można się pozbyć – odpowiedział Strażnik – Można ją tylko przenieść do jakiegoś naczynia lub innej osoby, lub użyć to jakiegoś zaklęcia, ale takich zaklęć jest wiele.

\- Dobrze, dziękujemy ci – Skinęłyśmy mu głowami, a on odpowiedział tym samym.

\- Do zobaczenia.

Odwrócił się do nas plecami i wszedł do portalu który po chwili zniknął.


	20. Rozdział 15

Nightmare Moon i ja mierzyliśmy się przez chwilę wzrokiem. Ona wciąż z niedowierzaniem, leżąc na pryczy, a ja z lekkim dystansem, stojąc w drzwiach celi. Ponownie zerknąłem na jej kopyta które były skute kajdanami i przytwierdzone za pomocą łańcuchów do żelaznych pierścieni zwisający ze ścian

Wyglądała tak jak opisywał Vlad. Skołtuniona grzywa, matowa i brudna sierść, Wystające żebra i kościste nogi przywodzące na myśl skórę zarzuconą na szkielet.

\- J-Jak T-Ty...

-Później sobie pogadamy – Przerwałem jej, po czym wszedłem do celi podchodząc do jej pryczy i wyciągając „Agonię" z pochwy.

Nightmare Moon próbowała się cofnąć, a jej źrenice rozszerzyły się ze strachu.

Uniosłem miecz nad głowę i ciąłem jeden z łańcuchów. Brzęknęło i jedno z jej kopyt było oswobodzone. Powtórzyłem to jeszcze trzy razy.

Alicorn przez chwilę patrzyła się na swoje oswobodzone kopyta. Ja w tym czasie schowałem miecz z powrotem do pochwy.

\- Pokaż to – Mruknąłem klękając przy jej pryczy i przyglądając się błyszczącej obroży. Metal ślizgał mi się w palcach i był chłodny. Obroża była dość luźno zamknięta wokół szyi alicorna.

\- To obroża anty-magiczna – Powiedziała cicho Moon.

\- Mhm…- mruknąłem w odpowiedzi.

Obróciłem obrożę tak aby zamek znajdował się przed moją twarzą. Następnie włożyłem rękę w luźną przestań, tak aby moja dłoń oddzielała ten konkretny fragment obroży od szyi Moon.

Poczułem jak alicorn zesztywniała. Podniosłem głowę i zobaczyłem że odsłoniła ostre jak brzytwy zęby, jej wzrok zrobił się dziki i zarzuciła słabo głową.

\- Nie… - Jęknęła cicho

\- Ćśśśś...Spokojnie – Powiedziałem uspokajającym głosem – Nic ci się nie stanie.

Utrzymywałem kontakt wzrokowy przez kilka sekund, a kiedy zobaczyłem że alicorn nieco się uspokoiła opuściłem wzrok z powrotem na obrożę.

\- Poczujesz delikatne ciepło – Powiedziałem po czym przywołałem ogień, i zacząłem roztapiać zamek obroży, czując jak Moon zaczęła nerwowo oddychać i lekko zadrżała.

Trwało to kilka dobrych minut. Metal bardzo opornie poddawał się płomieniom, a nie chciałem podwyższać ich temperatury jeszcze bardziej żeby przypadkiem nie oparzyć czarnego alicorna.

W końcu poczułem jak metal powoli zaczyna przeciekać mi przez palce. Wtedy szybkim ruchem złapałem obrożę drugą ręką i pociągnąłem każda w przeciwną stronę. Zamek obroży rozerwał się na dwie części z cichutkim mlaśnięciem płynnego metalu, a ja natychmiast zdjąłem obręcz z szyi Moon i odrzuciłem ją w kąt celi, pilnując żeby żadna kropla roztopionego metalu nie spadła na jej futro.

Wokół jej rogu zamigotała turkusowa poświata, a sama alicorn cicho westchnęła.

Podniosłem się i wyszedłem do nieprzytomnych kuców na zewnątrz. W kieszeni płaszcza przywódcy znalazłem jedwabną chusteczkę, a przy pasie klucz, który otwierał drzwi celi Nightmare Moon.

Wytarłem dłonie z resztek płynnego metalu w chusteczkę i wróciłem do celi czarnego Alicorna.

\- Chodź, trzeba stąd spadać – powiedziałem podchodząc do niej, i zarzucając sobie jej lewe kopyto na ramię, na co w odpowiedzi ponownie zadrżała.

Moon powoli się podniosła, ale nogi się pod nią ugięły. Uwiesiła się na mnie całym swoim ciężarem.

Oddychała przez chwilę ciężko, by ponownie stanąć na nogach, które ponownie zadrżały, ale tym razem się nie ugięły.

Powoli wyszliśmy z celi mijając ciała nieprzytomnych żołnierzy i ich przywódcy. Moon wbiła nienawistne spojrzenie w kremowego kucyka.

\- Skurwiel…- Splunęła mu w twarz, i odwróciła wzrok.

Posadziłem Moon pod ścianą u podnóża schodów, i zaciągnąłem nieprzytomne kuce do celi, którą zamknąłem na klucz znaleziony przy pasie przywódcy. Ich broń ułożyłem pod ścianą przy drzwiach celi, a klucz stopiłem. Teraz także przydała się chusteczka.

Wróciłem do Moon, która cały ten czas obserwowała moje poczynania, i pomogłem jej wstać.

Zaczęliśmy piąć się po schodach, a Moon od czasu do czasu rzucała mu ukradkowe spojrzenia, jakby nie mogła uwierzyć że naprawdę tu jestem. Sam wciąż do końca w to nie wierzyłem.

\- Poczekaj chwilę – powiedziałem zatrzymując się.

Owinąłem palce wokół kryształu sygnałowego dyndającego mi na szyi. Wysłałem Vladowi cztery sygnały, i odczekałem chwilę.

\- Co robisz? – Alicorn przyglądała się kryształowi na mojej szyi.

\- Wysyłam sygnał Vladowi. Obserwuje okolicę.

Wznowiliśmy naszą wspinaczkę po schodach. Moon czasem się potykała, ale zawsze ją podtrzymywałem dopóki nie odzyskała równowagi.

Po kilku minutach stanęliśmy przed drzwiami łączącymi wieżę i budynek mieszkalny. Sama wieża nie posiadała własnych drzwi więc musieliśmy wyjść tymi należącymi do budynku mieszkalnego.

Pchnąłem drzwi wolnym ramieniem i weszliśmy do korytarza, na którego końcu znajdowały się schody prowadzące w górę i w dół.

Zaczęliśmy powoli schodzić po schodach na niższe piętra. Czułem że Moon ledwo idzie, więc kiedy weszliśmy na półpiętro kazałem jej się zatrzymać i przykucnąłem przed nią.

\- Obejmij moją szyję i trzymaj się mocno – powiedziałem – I uważaj na „Agonię" bo możesz się pokaleczyć o jelec.

O dziwo nie protestowała. Objęła moją szyję przednimi kopytami i po chwili opadła na mnie całym ciężarem. Złapałem ją za tylne kopyta i uniosłem ją. Była przerażająco lekka, a na plecach, mimo plecaka i pochwy z mieczem mogłem wyczuć jej wystające żebra.

Poczułem pojedynczy pulsacyjny sygnał pochodzący z kryształu.

\- „Dobrze"

Przez mijane okna mogłem nieco rozejrzeć się po ulicy przy której stał budynek. Była pusta, ale znając życie jakiś patrol pojawi się na niej w najmniej odpowiednim momencie. Strażnicy którzy wczoraj pilnowali drzwi wejściowych to zapewne ci sami którzy teraz znajdowali się w celi.

Może nie dokładnie ci sami, ale wiadomo o co chodzi.

-''-

Miałem oko na ulicę przy której stała wieża, oraz jej najbliższe okolice. Patrole snuły się po ulicach tak leniwie że trudno nazwać je patrolami. Żołnierze albo co chwila przystawali i zaczynali rozmawiać, albo szli przed siebie rozmawiając i nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Jedynie nieliczni wykazywali jakiekolwiek zaangażowanie.

\- „Widać że ich morale jest niskie"

Z tego co zaobserwowałem żołnierzy było też bardzo mało. Patroli było około 15, każdy 2- osobowy. 30 kuców które miały zupełnie gdzieś wydane im rozkazy.

Choć trzeba było jeszcze wziąć pod uwagę ten budynek koszarowy. Mogło się tam znajdować drugie tyle żołnierzy, a nawet jeszcze więcej.

Z drugiej strony te patrole były tak leniwe, że przemknięcie przez obrzeża miasta do tunelu powinno być formalnością.

Momentalnie skarciłem się za tą myśl.

\- „Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca Vlad. Wielokrotnie jako szczeniak się na tym wyłożyłeś"

Zbytnia pewność siebie bywała zgubna w skutkach.

Dostrzegłem ruch w oknie na parterze budynku w którym znikł Chris. Przyjrzałem się dokładniej, i dostrzegłem jakąś groteskową sylwetkę, przemykającą między kolejnymi oknami. Mogłem jednak mieć pewność że to Chris i ta klacz.

Około minuty później drzwi wejściowe uchyliły się i zobaczyłem krótki ruch w szczelinie między drzwiami a framugą. Po kilku chwilach znów dostrzegłem ruch. Drzwi otworzyły się na oścież i wybiegł przez nie Chris z tą klaczą na plecach. Na krótką chwilę jego oczy rozbłysły na złoto, a drzwi domostwa zamknęły się za nimi. Wbiegł do zaułka między budynkami jakieś pięć domów ode mnie.

Przemieściłem się kilka dachów w jego stronę i stanąłem nad zaułkiem. Klacz siedziała oparta plecami o przeciwległą ścianę, a Chris stał w wylocie zaułka i uważnie obserwował ulicę.

Spojrzał w górę na mnie i pokazał uniesiony kciuk.

\- Najtrudniejsza część za nami – Cicho powiedział.

Zerknąłem na klacz, którą ciężko oddychała.

\- Co z nią?

\- Jest mocno osłabiona – Odpowiedział Chris klękając przy niej.

Klacz uniosła głowę i spojrzała na mnie.

\- Niedługo stąd wyjdziemy – Zapewniłem ją.

Ta tylko skinęła głową.

\- Okej, w drogę – Powiedział Chris. Pomógł klaczy się podnieść. Podpierając jej prawy bok powoli wyszedł z nią z zaułka i ruszył wzdłuż ulicy trzymając się ścian budynków, i cieni między pochodniami zawieszonymi na ich ścianach.

\- W okolicy póki co pusto – Oznajmiłem rozglądając się po okolicznych ulicach.

Pochodnie rozświetlały ulice tylko w pewnym stopniu. Działało to na nasza korzyść między innymi dlatego że kuce przechadzające się po ulicach nawet jeśli spojrzałyby w górę raczej by mnie nie dostrzegły. Mimo że moje futro było szare, a nie czarne jak Chrisa, to wystarczało żebym pozostał niezauważony.

Wyruszyliśmy w stronę wyjścia z miasta.

-''-

\- „Jak to możliwe że ten dzieciak tu jest? Myślałam że nie ma żadnego połączenia między naszymi światami."

Ukradkiem na niego zerknęłam. Wyglądał na o wiele starszego niż wtedy kiedy ostatni raz go widziałam, i zachowywał się inaczej.

Jednak szybko te rozmyślania zostały zepchnięte na dalszy plan.

Byłam wolna.

Wciąż nie wydostaliśmy się z miasta, ale to nie zmieniało faktu że byliśmy bliżej ucieczki niż ja kiedykolwiek do tej pory.

Najdalej udało mi się dotrzeć do wyjścia z drzwi łączących wieżę i budynek mieszkalny.

\- Jeden z patroli się zbliża. Są dwie przecznice stąd – Wilk pojawił się na skraju dachu budynku koło którego właśnie przechodziliśmy – Omijamy czy pacyfikujemy?

\- Omijamy – Powiedział dzieciak – Inni strażnicy mogą zacząć ich szukać. Wystarczy że unieszkodliwiłem tych w wieży.

Basior skinął łbem i ponownie zniknął.

\- Kim on jest? – Spytałam szeptem.

\- Moim przybranym ojcem – Odpowiedział krótko.

Rozejrzał się wzdłuż pozbawionej życia ulicy, a po krótkiej chwili ruszyliśmy w stronę zaułka między budynkami.

\- Czy nikt nie mieszka w tym mieście poza strażnikami? – Spytał gdy przycupnęliśmy w głębi zaułka między kilkoma pojemnikami na śmieci.

\- Z tego co mi wiadomo to nie. Wydaje mi się że to ich nowa kryjówka i nie zdążyli jeszcze ściągnąć tu reszty swoich – Odpowiedziałam.

Dzieciak podszedł do mnie i odpiął od plecaka metalową manierkę. Odkręcił zakrętkę i podał mi naczynie.

\- Pij, ale powoli.

Ostrożnie wzięłam bukłak w kopyta i przytknęłam go do ust. Gdybym miała więcej sił to użyłabym zaklęcia lewitacji do jego podniesienia.

Dopiero teraz poczułam jak bardzo zaschło mi w gardle.

Wzięłam kilka ostrożnych łyków czując jak chłodny płyn spływa w dół mojego przełyku i przegania suchość.

Po zaspokojeniu pierwszego pragnienia oddałam mu manierkę.

\- Dziękuję… - Powiedziałam cicho.

\- Jeszcze nie czas na to – Zamknął naczynie i z powrotem przymocował do plecaka – Podziękujesz mi kiedy wrócimy do Everfree.

\- Skąd wiesz gdzie mieszkam?

\- Cóż…jakby to powiedzieć –Posłał mi lekki uśmiech – Sam tam teraz mieszkam.

Po tym krótkim stwierdzeniu podszedł do wylotu zaułka i ostrożnie wyjrzał na ulicę.

\- Są.

Ponownie zagłębił się w cienie zaułka i przykucnął obok mnie. Jego dłoń powędrowała do rękojeści miecza wystającej znad prawego ramienia. Musnął ją palcami, jakby od niechcenia.

Usłyszałam dość głośną rozmowę zbliżającą się w naszą stronę.

\- Jak tu trafiłeś? – Dobiegło moich uszu pytanie jednego z gwardzistów

\- Za karę.

\- W sensie?

\- Pokłóciłem się z przełożonym, a ten kiedy przegrał tą kłótnię, i w dodatku dostał po mordzie to mnie tu wysłał. – W głosie wyraźnie można było usłyszeć wciąż gorejącą złość.

\- Tylko tyle?

\- W wielkim skrócie – Padła odpowiedz.

W wylocie zaułka pojawiły się sylwetki żołnierzy. Obaj, jak zresztą cała reszta miała włócznie i była odziana w półciemne brązowe płaszcze z kapturem.

Minęli naszą kryjówkę w całości pochłonięci rozmową.

\- Nie żałujesz tego?

\- Ani trochę. Nienawidziłem tego dupka, i należało mu się.

Głosy oddalały się aż całkowicie ucichły.

\- W drogę – Dzieciak ponownie zarzucił sobie moje prawe kopyto na ramię i pomógł mi wstać – Już niedaleko.

\- Czysto – Dobiegł nas cichy głos z góry, lecz tym razem gdy uniosłam głowę nikogo nie dostrzegłam.

Wyszliśmy z zaułka i ruszyliśmy dalej.

-''-

Zanim ujrzeliśmy wylot tunelu musieliśmy ukryć się jeszcze 2 razy.

Kiedy spojrzałam w ciemność zalegającą w wyjściu, i poczułam na twarzy delikatny podmuch świeżego wiatru, chciało mi się skakać ze szczęścia.

Usłyszałam ciche kroki za mną i tym dzieciakiem. Spojrzałam w tamtą stronę i zobaczyłam tego samego wilka który stał nad zaułkiem koło mojego więzienia i obserwował okolicę.

\- Nikt nas nie zauważył.

Dzieciak kiwnął głową.

\- Moon, pójdziesz teraz z Vladem. Ja nieco opóźnię pogoń.

Vlad cicho warknął.

\- Ani mi się śni. Nie zostaniesz tu.

\- Nie mam zamiaru. Po prostu zablokuję wyjście.

\- Niby jak? – Zapytałam.

Dzieciak spojrzał na mnie i ponownie się uśmiechnął.

\- Stopię ten głaz ukrywający wejście.

-''-

\- Jak dostałaś się w niewolę tamtych?

\- Cóż…najpierw odrzuciłam ich propozycję współpracy i podbicia Equestrii, a kiedy zaczęli grozić strzeliłam błyskawicą w zad jednemu i drugiemu.

Szliśmy przez las, a ja co chwilę rozglądałam się a uśmiech nie schodził z mojej twarzy, przez co zaczęły mnie boleć policzki. Chris, tak jak mówił został żeby stopić głaz, i tymczasowo zablokować wejście do miasta.

-''-

\- Nawet jeśli nie ma tam żadnego jednorożca znającego najprostsze zaklęcie niszczące, zawsze pozostają im kilofy lub topory, czy co oni tam jeszcze mają – Powiedział zanim ruszyłam z Vladem przodem, zostawiając go przy wejściu do podziemi – Zresztą podejrzewam że kiedy ugaszą już tą skałę, lub sama wystygnie choć to mało prawdopodobne, to będą mieli właściwie otwartą drogę. Skała roztopi się, przykryje podłoże, i popłynie dalej w głąb tunelu. To taka średnia bariera.

\- Lepsza taka niż żadna – Powiedział Vlad.

\- Do zobaczenia niedługo – Przykucnął i położył prawą dłoń na karku basiora i zetknął się z nim czołem.

Trwali przez chwilę w tej pozycji, a ja poczułam się strasznie skrępowana i nie na miejscu. Jakbym wtargnęła na czyjeś prywatne terytorium.

Dobra, sio – Chris podniósł się na nogi i odwrócił w stronę głazu.

-''-

-Dlaczego mi pomogliście?

Vlad spojrzał na mnie ciepłym i łagodnym wzrokiem.

\- Bo sami aż za dobrze wiemy jak to jest być w niewoli – Powiedział cicho – I podejrzewam że gdyby to Chris pierwszy by cię znalazł to nie czekałby na nikogo tylko od razu poleciałby cię uwolnić.

\- Więc niewiele się zmienił… – Powiedziałam cicho do siebie.

\- Co?

\- Nie nic. Po prostu jestem trochę głodna – Jakby w odpowiedzi z mojego brzucha dobiegło głośne burczenie.

\- Chris ma przy sobie kilka konserw, więc kiedy zatrzymamy się na nocleg damy ci coś na ząb.

Kiwnęłam głową i dalej brnęłam razem z nim przez gąszcz coraz dalej od mojego byłego już więzienia.


	21. Rozdział 16

Położyłem obie dłonie na chropowatej powierzchni głazu. Wziąłem głęboki oddech i powoli wypuściłem powietrze ustami. Poczułem delikatne ciepło, kiedy ogień otoczył moje dłonie, i powędrował w górę ramion, zatrzymując się kawałek powyżej zgięcia łokci.

Potem zacząłem rozgrzewać głaz „Wtłaczając" Ogień do jego wnętrza. Jeśli dobrze to zrobię to roztopię głaz na tyle by zablokował wejście, ale nie na tyle żeby od razu spłynął na podłoże. Powinienem też zatrzeć ślady Vlada i Moon, ale oprócz tego zastanawiałem się też czy zdążę stworzyć fałszywy trop, czy lepiej nie ryzykować i od razu do nich dołączyć po zatarciu tropu.

Stałem tak i wciąż rozgrzewałem wnętrze głazu, obserwując jak kamień powoli zaczął się robić czerwony. Nacisnąłem lekko na głaz, i poczułem jak skała ustępuje pod moim dotykiem.

\- Tyle powinno wystarczyć – Cofnąłem się kawałek i objąłem wzrokiem całą skałę, która była teraz czerwona ale barwa była lekko przygaszona. Jej wierzchołek delikatnie zapadł się do środka, więc trochę roztopionego kamienia powinno się dostać do tunelu.

Odwróciłem się i zacząłem zacierać trop moich towarzyszy pilnując żeby samemu takowych nie zostawiać.

Po około 10 minutach zatarłem ślady w promieniu około 50-60 metrów.

Już miałem zabrać się za pozostawienie fałszywego tropu, kiedy usłyszałem niewyraźne krzyki przerażenia, dochodzące spod ziemi.

\- Koniec zabawy, czas się ulotnić – Dosłownie i w przenośni.

Chwilę później leciałem tuż nad wierzchołkami drzew, w stronę w którą udał się Vlad i Moon. Liście były w jesiennych kolorach, od delikatną żółć przez pomarańcz, aż do intensywnej czerwieni. Jednak strasznie niewygodnie się leciało z całym tym balastem na plecach.

Już pal licho miecz, bo jego można by wygodniej ułożyć, ale plecak…to koszmar.

Czułem że będę miał obtartą skórę i kawałek pasu barkowego. Trochę zabawne bo nie czułem żeby skrzydła były jakoś połączone z barkami, ale to nie znaczy że tak nie jest prawda? Zresztą nie wiem czy dobrze nazwałem ten odcinek, bo tylko kilka razy widziałem opis budowy skrzydła, i to wiele wcześniej zanim sam ich dostałem.

Usłyszałem ciche stąpanie w dole lekko na prawo. Machnąłem mocniej skrzydłami i zawisłem w powietrzu szukając jakieś większej luki między gałęziami drzew, przez którą mógłbym dostać się na ziemię. Kiedy takową dostrzegłem powoli obniżyłem lot, ale i tak trąciłem kilka gałęzi strącając tym samym kilkanaście liści na ziemię.

Gdy moje stopy dotknęły trawy przykrytej warstwą jesiennego listowia, złożyłem skrzydła i rozejrzałem się dookoła w poszukiwaniu moich towarzyszy. Dostrzegłem ich kawałek dalej, więc ruszyłem w ich stronę.

Kiedy mnie dostrzegli zatrzymali się i poczekali aż podejdę bliżej, po czym ruszyliśmy dalej.

\- I jak? – Spytał Vlad

\- Zrobione, ale już wiedzą o twojej ucieczce – Ostatnie słowa skierowałem do Nightmare Moon – Z tego co słyszałem mój mały bałagan spełnił swoje zadanie. Mamy jakąś godzinę, może nawet półtorej.

\- Nie znajdą nas? – Napięcie w głosie Moon było aż nazbyt słyszalne.

\- Raczej nie, ale mam pytanie – Odrzekłem ściągając z twarzy maskę.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Gdzie cię dorwali? W Zamku Dwóch Sióstr czy gdzieś indziej?

Nightmare Moon zamilkła, by po chwili odrzec:

\- W zamku.

\- Ehhh…cholera…

Po kilku minutach zatrzymaliśmy się na postój, a ja wyciągnąłem z plecaka puszkę z zupą pomidorową.

Podgrzałem posiłek, ale nie ogniem tylko po prostu falą ciepła skierowaną ku wnętrzu naczynia. Po kilku minutach wyciągnąłem sztylet i podważyłem wieczko puszki z której wydobył się zapach ciepłego posiłku.

Pogrzebałem chwilę w plecaku i wyciągnąłem z niego Multitoola z zestawem sztućców. Wyciągnąłem łyżkę i podałem gadżet Moon. Ta odzyskała nieco sił wiec mogła utrzymać narzędzie w słabo migoczącym zaklęciu lewitacji.

\- Jedz powoli – Powiedziałem – Raz że zupa jest prawie gorąca, a dwa dlatego że jeśli zaczniesz się obżerać po tak ekstremalnej głodówce to w skrajnym przypadku możesz nawet umrzeć.

Ta skinęła głową i ostrożnie nabrała na łyżkę nieco zupy. Podmuchała przez chwilę na parujący płyn i ostrożnie włożyła łyżkę do usta po czym przełknęła. Westchnęła cicho i przymknęła oczy.

-''-

\- „Matko jedyna…Jakie to jest przepyszne… „- pomyślałam – „Sądziłam że już nigdy nie będę miała okazji do przełknięcia czegokolwiek innego od czerstwego chleba, prawie zgniłego jabłka i kubka ohydnej wody"

Musiałam świadomie się powstrzymywać żeby nie pochłonąć na raz całego mojego posiłku. Mój żołądek wrzeszczał kiedy ciepła zupa pobudziła go do działania, i po kilku minutach w całym ciele czuła przyjemne ciepło.

Kiedy przełknęłam ostatnią porcję zupy odłożyłam puszkę na trawę i wsadziłam do niej łyżkę, po czym oparłam się plecami o drzewo przed którym siedziałam i zamknęłam oczy.

\- Jestem wolna – Szepnęłam cicho.

Siedziałam tak i po prostu rozkoszowałam się tą świadomością. Po jakimś czasie poczułam jak ktoś delikatnie szturcha mnie w bok.

Niechętnie otworzyłam oczy, obróciłam głowę i spojrzałam na Chrisa który kucał koło mnie.

\- Wybacz ale trzeba ruszać dalej – Powiedział – Musimy się jak najbardziej oddalić od miasta. Im szybciej dotrzemy do Everfree, tym lepiej.

Sięgnął i wyciągnął z Pyszki łyżkę którą jadłam i opłukał ją wodą z manierki, i schował narzędzie do plecaka razem z puszką.

Potem, nie czekając na moją odpowiedz pomógł mi wstać, zarzucił sobie moje kopyto na ramię i ruszyliśmy w dalszą drogę.

Wilk Szedł kawałek przed nami, i badał teren. Nazywał się chyba Vlad o ile dobrze słyszałam.

\- Kiedy dojdziemy do Everfree? – Zapytałam patrząc to na jednego to na drugiego.

\- W tym tempie za około 2 dni – Odrzekł wilk zerkając do tyłu.

\- A…co potem? – Spytałam powoli.

\- Potem musimy się przygotować na wizytę tych typków – Odrzekł Chris.

\- Skoro porwali cię z twojego zamku, to będzie to jedno z pierwszych miejsc jakie sprawdzą – Dopowiedział Vlad.

\- Przez kilka dni będziesz musiała zamieszkać w moim pokoju – Kontynuował Chris – Osłabienie będzie się ciebie trzymało jeszcze przez jakiś tydzień, może krócej…

Nagle zamilkł i zatrzymał się unosząc głowę i nasłuchując. Jego „Ojciec" zrobił to samo.

Po kilku pełnych napięcia chwilach Dzieciak wypuścił powietrze z ulgą.

\- Skręcili, pewnie złapali jakiś trop który uznali za nasz.

\- Albo próbują zajść nas z boku i przeciąć drogę – Powiedział Vlad.

\- Niech tylko spróbują…

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem Chris podjął uprzednio przerwany wątek.

\- Oddam ci moje łóżko i przez te kilka dni przez które będziesz dochodzić do siebie zabezpieczymy nieco zamek i… - Znów zamilkł, ale tym razem chyba chodziło o coś innego.

\- O co chodzi Chris? – Vlad zatrzymał się i obrócił do nas przodem patrząc na Dzieciaka.

\- Lu…Znaczy się Księżniczka Luna pytała się czy może mnie odwiedzić, po tym jak razem z Siostrą znalazły mnie nieprzytomnego w lesie, zabrały do szpitala i poszły za mną do zamku po tym jak z rzeczonego szpitala nawiałem.

\- Co takiego? – Spytałam cicho

\- Słuchaj – Chris podniósł wzrok i spojrzał mi w oczy w których czaił się strach – Wiem że nienawidzisz Celestii, ale jeśli mogę o to prosić to postaraj się jej nie zabić kiedy ją zobaczysz dobra?

Parsknęłam z pogardą.

\- Zgoda, ale niech lepiej trzyma się ode mnie z dala. Nie mam ochoty jej widzieć – Warknęłam.

Odzyskałam ciało jakieś pół roku temu. Dokładnie rok po mojej porażce. Czas który był między moją porażką w walce z Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółkami a odzyskaniem ciała był najgorszych okresem mojego życia.

Błąkałam się niczym cień koło miejsca mojej „Śmierci" A moje jestestwo raz za razem było przeszywane falą bólu. Obiecałam sobie wtedy że zemszczę się za moje cierpienie.

Ale oprócz bólu przychodziły też wizje. Ta która ostatecznie mnie zmieniła przedstawiała moje zwycięstwo nad Celestią, Elementami Harmonii i sprowadzenie wiecznej nocy na Equestrię.

Lodowa pustynia. Taka była przyszłość Equestrii gdyby udało mi się zwyciężyć. Kiedy w końcu odzyskałam fizyczną formę zdecydowałam że po prostu zamieszkam w Everfree i zobaczę jak teraz wygląda życie w Ponyville i okolicach.

Najbardziej zapadła mi w pamięć noc koszmarów w której wzięła udział Luna.

A raczej to że w nareszcie nie była ignorowana. W końcu…o to chodziło mi przez cały ten czas. O to że nasza noc i my byłyśmy ignorowane i zepchnięte w cień Celestii.

Kilka razy zastawiałam się czy zdradzić, przynajmniej Lunie że żyję, ale za każdym razem za serce łapał mnie strach przed ponownym użyciem elementów Harmonii przeciw mnie. Nie chcę już nigdy stać się tym becielesnym cieniem…Nigdy!

-''-

2 dni później, okolice Ponyville

Podróż przebiegła bez żadnych większych komplikacji. Byliśmy właściwie u siebie więc można by już wznieść symboliczny toast za udaną akcję.

Ale to jeszcze nie był koniec.

Uwolniliśmy Nightmare Moon, ale pozostawała jeszcze kwestia tego że ktoś z kto należał do tamtej grupy która ją porwała mógł złożyć nam wizytę.

Poczekaliśmy na zapadniecie zmierzchu, by następnie ruszyć w stronę Everfree obrzeżami Ponyville. Teraz to Vlad Pomagał Osłabionej Alicorn iść więc ja przejąłem od niego rolę Zwiadowcy.

\- Most się zarwał więc będziemy musieli pójść naokoło – Powiedziałem do Moon, po czym zakryłem usta wierzchem dłoni żeby stłumić ziewnięcie.

Ta tylko skinęła głową.

Dzisiaj Zrobimy z Vladem tylko krótki obchód po zamku i sprawdzimy którędy można się do niego dostać oprócz tak oczywistych miejsc jak główne wejście itd.

Kiedy weszliśmy między drzewa lasu Everfree w twarz uderzył nas chłodny wiatr. Poruszał on gałęziami drzew, i zwisającymi z nich lianami.

Drzew w tym miejscu nie dotyczyły pory roku. Liście przez okrągłe dwanaście miesięcy miały ten sam ciemno – zielony kolor. Pegazy nie ingerowały w pogodę w tym miejscu bo po prostu nie było takiej potrzeby. A kucyki które miały odwagę się tu zapuścić musiały cały czas mieć się na baczności. No, może oprócz pewnej zebry która mieszkała tu od bardzo dawna i znała ten las jak własną kieszeń.

W pewnym momencie chaszcze na prawo od nas zaczęły się gwałtownie poruszać, a po chwili wypadł z nich ogromny kształt który na nasz widok gwałtownie się zatrzymał i zawarczał cicho.

Posiadał ciało lwa ze szkarłatną grzywą, czarne jak atrament nietoperze skrzydła i długi ogon skorpiona z ogromnym kolcem jadowym na jego końcu. Znajdował się w odległości mniej niż 10 metrów ode mnie.

\- Mantykora – Szepnęła za moimi plecami Nightmare Moon

Stwór rozłożył swoje skrzydła i postąpił krok ku mnie szczerząc ostre kły i warcząc gardłowo.

\- Nie szukamy kłopotów – Powiedziałem do Stworzenia spokojnym głosem – Chcemy tylko przejść.

Mantykora zatrzymała się i przekrzywiła głowę na lewą stronę patrząc na mnie swoimi czarnymi ślepiami.

\- Przecież ten stwór cię nie rozumie – Syknęła Do mnie Moon.

\- Rozumie – Odrzekłem nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego ze stworzeniem - Ale nie słowa.

Zrobiłem dwa kroki ku stworzenie zachodząc je z boku po lekkim łuku. Co prawda tak podchodzą do siebie wilki i inne psowate które chcą się zapoznać, ale wierzyłem że takie zachowanie nie jest zarezerwowane tylko dla tej grupy zwierząt i może dotrzeć także do innych stworzeń.

Mój wzrok znajdował się na tym samym poziomie co oczy Mantykory, która zatrzymała się wpół następnego kroku i tylko patrzyła na mnie.

\- Nie szukamy zwady – Kontynuowałem nie zmieniając sposobu mówienia. Każde słowo mówiłem powoli, wyraźne i spokojnie – Daj nam przejść.

Stwór zrobił kilka kroków w moją stronę aż dzielił nas niecały metr. Poczułem na twarzy ciepły oddech zwierzęcia, i usłyszałem cichy chichy pomruk. Mantykora cały czas patrzyła mi w oczy, jednocześnie poruszając nosem i badając mój zapach.

Pomyślałem wtedy czy może sprawdza jak smakuje jej dzisiejsza kolacja, ale szybko odepchnąłem tę myśl.

Bałem się ale ta emocja nie gościła we mnie zbyt długo. Wypchnąłem ją z głowy tak by nie zakłócić mojego spokoju który teraz był najważniejszy.

Po kilku pełnych napięcia chwilach, które było tak gęste że można by z niego upichcić tort, który starczyłby dla każdego mieszkańca Ponyville i Canterlotu, Mantykora odeszła na bok i przepuściła nas.

Dałem znak dla Moon i Vlada wciąż patrząc zwierzęciu w oczy.

Ci powoli minęli mnie i Mantykorę.

\- Idźcie – powiedziałem cicho – Zaraz was dogonię.

Czułem się zupełnie jak wtedy gdy po raz pierwszy udało mi się zbliżyć do lisa w lesie koło mojego „Domu" na ziemi.

To uczucie gdy zwierzę nie ucieka mimo że wie że człowiek zwiastuje kłopoty. Gdy wiesz że to dlatego że twoje intencje są czyste, i zwierzę to wyczuwa, i mimo instynktu nie ucieka, ani nie atakuje.

Powoli wyciągnąłem rękę w stronę Mantykory, a ta tylko obserwowała moje poczynania. Powoli położyłem dłoń między oczami Zwierzęcia i delikatnie pogłaskałem jego miękkie futro.

\- Dziękujemy bracie – Powiedziałem i skłoniłem głowę – Niech prowadzą cię płomienie.

Po tych słowach cofnąłem się kilka kroków, a zwierzę odwróciło się i po rzuceniu mi ostatniego spojrzenia weszło między krzaki i po chwili zniknęło w lesie.

Wpatrywałem się w ostatnie miejsce gdzie Mantykora była widoczna przez kilka chwil.

Następnie ruszyłem truchtem w ślad za moimi towarzyszami. Dogoniłem ich po krótkiej chwili i zrównałem się z nimi.

\- Jak…Jak ty to zrobiłeś? – Wykrztusiła Nightmare Moon.

\- Zawsze lubiłem zwierzęta i umiałem się z nimi obchodzić – Odrzekłem z uśmiechem.

Vlad patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem.

\- Ładnie to rozegrałeś – Pochwalił mnie.

\- Dzięki.

Droga do Zamku Dwóch Sióstr zajęła nam jakieś pół godziny.

Kiedy weszliśmy do hali wejściowej Nightmare Moon spojrzała na lewą stronę schodów gdzie znajdował się jej pokój.

\- Zgaduję że chcesz zobaczyć czy nic ci nie zginęło podczas twojej nieobecności – Powiedziałem stając obok niej, i przejmując od Vlada zadanie pomagania jej iść.

\- Tak…

Powoli przeszliśmy przez halę wejściową i weszliśmy na moją prowizoryczną kładkę. Vlad przeszedł zaraz po nas.

\- Byłeś tam? – Spytała patrząc na mnie.

\- Tak – Odpowiedziałem kiedy zeszliśmy z kładki – Od razu mówię że niczego sobie nie wziąłem ale zaglądałem do szuflad w twoim pokoju.

Weszliśmy do jej sypialni którą zostawiłem w takim stanie w jakim ją zastałem.

\- Jeśli chcesz wziąć jakieś rzeczy to teraz – Powiedziałem – I chyba przyda ci się kąpiel.

Alicorn zerknęła tylko na mnie i zajrzała do kilku szuflad swojej komody, i wyciągnęła z niej dwa puchate ręczniki, który zarzuciła sobie na grzbiet.

Kiedy zabrała kilka swoich rzeczy, wśród których był mały sztylet połyskujący tym samym niebieskawym kolorem co reszta broni, zaprowadziłem ją do łazienki i zostawiłem żeby się umyła, uczesała i co tam jeszcze potrzebowała zrobić.

W tym czasie razem z Vladem an obchód zamku szukając wejść którymi kuce z podziemnego miasta mogłyby się dostać do pałacu.

O dziwo niewiele było takich miejsca. Poza ogromną wyrwą w suficie Sali tronowej, halą wejściową, małymi drzwiczkami na tyłach zamku które i tak była najwyraźniej czymś zablokowane z drugiej strony, znaleźliśmy kilka sporych wyrw w murze w prawym skrzydle zamku, które zresztą szybko zablokowaliśmy znosząc kawałki gruzu i zatykając nimi wyrwę. Rozgrzałem nieco co poniektóre bryły skały tworząc z nich jako taką zaprawę łączącą pozostałem kawałki gruzu.

Zajęło nam to niecałą godzinę.

Kiedy zbliżyłem się do drzwi łazienki, spod których wydobywały się kłęby pary, byłem nieźle zmęczony, i co chwila ziewałem zasłaniając usta dłonią.

-''-

Jęknęłam z przyjemności kiedy pierwsze krople ciepłej wody dotknęły mojego futra. Najpierw powoli zmyłam bród który na nim zalegał, oraz zmoczyłam grzywę by pozbyć się kołtunów.

Potem sięgnęłam magią po butelkę szamponu zaczęłam szorować futro. Potem zajęłam się grzywą która była już cała morka i pozlepiana w strąki, ale na szczęście wolna od kołtunów.

Kiedy skończyłam się myć po prostu stałam i pozwalałam żeby ciepła woda spływała po moim ciele i znikała w odpływie wanny razem z pianą.

Po jakimś czasie zakręciłam wodę i wyszłam z wanny, uważając żeby się nie poślizgnąć. Sięgnęłam po ręcznik i zaczęłam wycierać nim swoją grzywę, a potem resztę ciała.

Drugim ręcznikiem owinęłam wciąż wilgotną grzywę. Przetarłam kopytem zaparowane lustro i spojrzałam na swoją twarz. Wciąż czułam się słabo ale o wiele lepiej niż dwa dni temu. Opuchlizna po tym jak ten sukinkot mnie uderzył była już słabo widoczna.

Ostrożnie dotknęłam jej czubkiem kopyta. Zabolało, ale słabo.

Skierowałam się o drzwi i otworzyłam je na oścież wpuszczając do środka zimne powietrze, od którego zadrżałam.

Po lewej stronie usłyszałam stłumione ziewnięcie.

\- Została jakaś ciepła woda dla mnie? – Spytał pół żartem Chris opierając się o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na piersi.

Cofnęłam się czując jak lekko się czerwienię.

\- Jak długo tu stoisz? – Spytałam mając nadzieję że nie widać rumieńca pokrywającego moją twarz.

\- Jakieś 5 minut – Odrzekł i znów szeroko ziewnął – I od razu odpowiem na niezadane pytanie. Nie, nie podglądałem cię. Raz że nie jestem takim typem, a dwa że szanuję czyjąś prywatność.

\- A co z grzebaniem z moich szufladach? – Warknęłam.

\- Tylko zajrzałem – Odrzekł nic sobie nie robią z mojej reakcji – Więc jeśli masz szufladę z podwójnym dnem to nic o niej nie wiem.

Mruknęłam coś pod nosem i w pierwszym odruchu ruszyłam za nim do prawego skrzydła zamku.

Nie miał już na sobie płaszcza przez co wydawał się…Mały…

Sięgał mi gdzieś do brody, może nawet niżej.

Kiedy przekroczyliśmy próg biblioteki w nozdrza uderzył mnie zapach starego papieru i lekkiej stęchlizny.

Dzieciak zaprowadził mnie do małego pokoiku przylegającego do biblioteki. Po lewej stronie drzwi stały 2 sporych rozmiarów skrzynie.

\- Przeniosłem tu twoją pościel żeby lepiej ci się spało – Powiedział Chris otwierając drzwi i zapraszając mnie gestem do środka.

Weszłam i rozejrzałam się po pomieszczeniu. W kominku znajdującym się po drugiej stronie pokoju tlił się ogień, a rzucane przez niego cienie tańczyły po ścianach tak jak im płomienny dyrygent nakazał.

Na środku pokoju tuż przy kominku leżał okrągły puchaty dywan w kolorze ciemnego szkarłatu, który zakrywał większość kamiennej podłogi

W lewym rogu pokoju znajdowało się kilkanaście, a może i nawet kilkadziesiąt skrzynek ułożonych w dwie piramidy.

Po lewej stronie znajdowała się komoda na której stała półka wypełniona książkami.

Zaraz obok komody stała szafa. Jedno z jej skrzydeł było uchylone, i zwisała z niego czarna kołdra.

Po prawej stronie pomieszczenia znajdowało się sporych rozmiarów łóżko o ramie z ciemnego drewna, a obok niego stał wieszak na którego haczykach wisiał płaszcz Chrisa, Uprząż z mieczami, i jakiś dziwny przedmiot którego kształt przypominał mi klamkę.

\- Ładnie się tu urządziłeś – Powiedziałam siadając na brzegu łóżka zatrzymując wzrok na półce z książkami.

\- Dzięki, nie narzekam – Odrzekł Chris wyciągając z szafy dwie poduszki które rzucił na dywan, a po chwili dołączyła do nich kołdra.

\- Będziesz spać na dywanie? – Co prawda wyglądał na miękki ale raczej nie powiedziałabym żeby nadawał się do spania na nim.

\- Miewałem gorsze posłania – Rzucił miękko, przeszedł przez pokój i wyjrzał do biblioteki – O świetnie.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Vlad niosąc w pysku dużą ilość gałęzi.

\- Tyle wystarczy, dziękuję Tato – Dzieciak odebrał od basiora naręcze chrustu i położył je obok kominka, dorzucając kilka patyków do przygasającego żaru – Nikogo, ani niczego nie zauważyłeś?

\- Poza twoim przyjacielem nie – Powiedział basior siadając na dywanie i uśmiechając się.

\- Jakim przyjacielem? – Chris spojrzał na Wilka nierozumiejącym wzrokiem.

\- Jak to jakim? Tym którego powstrzymałeś przed pożarciem nas na kolację – Vlad Parsknął śmiechem.

\- Aaaaa, Mantykorę – Chris uśmiechnął się wciąż wpatrzony w kominek poprawiając rozmieszenie chrustu ręką – Cóż mam powiedzieć…Nikt nie jest tak straszny za jakiego uchodzi.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów rzucił mi znaczące spojrzenie.

-''-

Chris położył się na dywanie obok mnie i położył głowę na poduszce a powieki powoli mu opadły.

\- Chwilę się zdrzemnę i… - Nic więcej nie powiedział, i zaczął tylko miarowo oddychać.

\- Śpij mały – Powiedziałem i musnąłem jego policzek pazurem lewej łapy – Zasłużyłeś.

Objąłem go jedną łapą i przyciągnąłem do swojego boku czując jak serce mi rośnie. Zębami złapałem róg kołdry i nakryłem go nią.

Chris wtulił twarz w futro na moim boku westchnął cicho przez sen.

Wpatrywałem się w jego twarz przez chwilę, by w następnej kolejności spojrzeć na naszego gościa. Alicorn leżała już w łóżku i opierała się o jego ramę wpatrując się w jakiś punkt nieco nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać?

Nightmare Moon drgnęła lekko i zamrugała kilka razy.

\- Słucham? – Zapytała

\- Odniosłem wrażenie że ty i mój syn się znacie – Powiedziałem mimo że wiedziałem że to nie było potwierdzenie – Czy ty tak samo jak Księżniczka Luna „Odwiedzałaś" go na ziemi?

\- Ja… - Alicorn zamilkła i zamknęła usta – Tak po prawdzie to spotkałam go tylko raz, i nie były to zbyt miłe okoliczności.

Spuściła głowę I spojrzała na swoje kopyta.

\- To było tego samego dnia kiedy udało mi się uciec z księżyca – Szepnęła cicho wciąż ze spuszczoną głową – Wcześniej wiedziałam że Luna, a raczej jej świadomość, gdzieś wędruje ale nie wiedziałam gdzie do tego dnia.

W końcu uniosła wzrok i spojrzała mi w oczy.

\- Pierwszym co wtedy zobaczyłam to był ten dzieciak. Był kilka lat młodszy, i kiedy mnie zobaczył bardzo się wystraszył – Kontynuowała – Pierwsze słowa jakie wypowiedział kiedy trochę się uspokoił brzmiały „Gdzie jest Luna?"

\- I jak brzmiała twoja odpowiedz? – Spytałem powoli.

Przez chwilę milczała.

\- Nie wiedziałam co powiedzieć, więc po prostu się przedstawiłam – W końcu wyrzekła – Jednak dzieciak nie był głupi. Widział mój znaczek, moją grzywę, i takiego samego koloru oczy co Luny.

Jej wzrok spoczął na sylwetce Chrisa który wciąż miarowo oddychał.

\- Nie wiem co sobie wtedy pomyślał, ale powiedział coś co dopiero po mojej porażce do mnie dotarło.– Wciąż patrzyła się na jego twarz, a jej usta lekko wygięły się ku górze – „Powiedz Lunie że kiedyś znajdę drogę do waszej krainy, a wtedy pomogę też tobie"

\- Tak… - Powiedziałem również się uśmiechając – To bardzo w jego stylu.

\- A ty? – Zapytała odrywając wzrok od twarzy Chrisa i patrząc na mnie – Jak go poznałeś?

\- Samo to jak się poznaliśmy to dość krótka historia, więc pozwól że opowiem też co nieco o mojej przeszłości zgoda?

\- Zgoda.

Zamilkłem na chwilę po czym zacząłem opowiadać.

\- Urodziłem się w jako pierwszy z mojego miotu. Oprócz mnie moja matka powiła jeszcze dwie moje siostry i jednego brata. Brat i jedna z sióstr niestety nie przeżyli, za słaby organizm albo coś innego. Co więcej nie miałem okazji poznać mojego ojca. Kilka dni po tym jak się urodziłem zaatakowała nas inna wataha i mój ojciec jako przewodnik stada był wśród kilku którzy polegli w jego obronie.

Na chwilę zamilkłem i pogrążyłem się we wspomnieniach z lat szczenięcych.

Kiedy powróciłem do rzeczywistości ogień w kominku przygasła więc powoli, tak by nie obudzić Chrisa podniosłem się i dorzuciłem kilka szczap do kominka.

\- Moje lata jako szczeniak nie wyglądały jakoś specjalnie wyjątkowo – Kontynuowałem kiedy z powrotem położył się na dywanie obok Chrisa – Bawiłem się, uczyłem polować, zacieśniałem więzi z członkami watahy, a w szczególności z matką i siostrą. Ale był jeden zgrzyt. Wśród szczeniaków był jeden samiec który ewidentnie za mną nie przepadał.

\- Zgaduję że miałeś z nim potem problemy – Powiedziała Moon.

\- Nie tylko ja – Odrzekłem – Cała wataha.

\- Każdy szczeniak rywalizował z resztą, ale on ewidentnie nie robił tego żeby przysłużyć się reszcie stada. On chciał tylko i wyłącznie mnie pogrążyć. Nie miał w tym żadnego nadrzędnego celu, po prostu chciał wszystkim udowodnić że jest lepszy. Im byliśmy starsi tym bardziej widziałem jak rośnie jego najpierw niechęć, a potem nienawiść w stosunku do mnie. Gdyby tego było mało to gdy każdy z nas zabiegał o partnerkę to obaj rywalizowaliśmy o tę samą samicę.

\- Ale ona wybrała ciebie?

\- Tak. To jeszcze bardziej pogorszyło nasze stosunki – Zamilkłem – Ten wilk nazywał się Viper. Kiedy objąłem po moim poprzedniku funkcję Samca Alfa wydawało się że jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki, moje relacje z Viperem nieco się poprawiły, Ale nie dlatego że nagle zapałaliśmy do siebie sympatią, a tylko i wyłącznie z uwagi na nasze pozycje w hierarchii watahy.

Zacisnąłem zęby i zamknąłem na chwilę oczy zanim doszedłem do wstępu najgorszej części mojej opowieści.

\- Jakiś czas po tym jak zostałem Samcem Alfa najstarszy wilk który był członkiem starszyzny zdradził mi tajemnicę naszej watahy. Nie jest może ona jakaś ogromna ani zdumiewająca ale jednak tajemnica. Otóż jeśli któryś z członków naszego stada ugryzie jednego z przedstawicieli gatunku zwanego ludźmi, ci mogą albo umrzeć, albo zdobyć umiejętność zmieniania się w jednego z nas.

\- W sensie w wilkołaki? – Spytała Moon

\- W pewnym sensie tak. Ale to Nie jest połączenie organizmów tylko możliwość zamiany się z jednego w drugie. Albo człowiek albo wilk. Nie było przypadków że jakiś człowiek który przeżył ugryzienie porastał futrem i zachowywał swoją dwunożną postać. Oprócz tego mogliśmy komunikować się z nimi za pomocą telepatii.

Położyłem łeb na dywanie i przyłożyłem swój policzek do policzka Chrisa i delikatnie go do siebie przycisnąłem.

\- Jakiś czas po tym jak się o tym dowiedziałem zwiadowcy donieśli o tym że ludzie zaczęli budować swoją osadę niedaleko naszego domu. Było to jednak na tyle daleko że po prostu się tym nie przejmowałem, ale kazałem wszystkim zachować ostrożność jeśli będą w tamtej okolicy.

Z oka popłynęła mi pojedyncza łza.

\- A niedługo potem zostałem ojcem… - Powiedziałem czując jak głos mi się łamie – Jednak z piątki szczeniaków przeżył tylko jeden wilczek. Razem z moją partnerką Imalą byliśmy jednocześnie zrozpaczeni stratą pozostałej czwórki jak i szczęśliwi że chociaż on przeżył.

\- Przykro mi… - Powiedziała cicho Moon.

\- Jednak najgorsze miało dopiero nadejść. Minęło trochę czasu, i nasz potomek którego nazwaliśmy Hebi zdążył już trochę urosnąć. Gdybyś go widziała – Uśmiechnąłem się na wspomnienie mojego synka – Wystarczyło spuścić go z oka a już pakował się w jakieś kłopoty.

Jednak uśmiech szybko zniknął z mojej twarzy ustępując miejsca smutkowi.

\- W tym samym czasie zwiadowcy donieśli że ludzie zaczęli się zapuszczać coraz głębiej w las i zbliżają się do granic naszego terytorium. Niektórzy Nawet strzelali do niektórych wilków jeśli je zauważyli. Tej kilka dni po tych wydarzeniach nad naszym terytorium pojawił się jeden z wyrazków ludzi. Potem Chris Powiedział mi że to był helikopter. A następnego dnia nas zaatakowali…

Przed oczami stanęły mi obrazy z tamtego wydarzenia. Wszechobecny hałas, ludzie w jakiś dziwnych strojach z bronią w ręku, strzelający do mojej watahy, Do mojej rodziny…

\- Próbowałem coś zrobić…ale nie umiałem…było ich zbyt wielu, a my byliśmy zaskoczeni i przerażeni.

Kilka kolejnych łez spłynęło mi po pysku i wsiąkło w dywan.

\- Kiedy się obudziłem znajdowałem się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu – Otarłem łapą oczy – Nie wiedziałem gdzie jestem, ani czy ktokolwiek z mojej watahy żyje. Po zapachu wywnioskowałem że znajduję się gdzieś pod ziemią. Kiedy wyjrzałem przez szklane drzwi mojej celi, zobaczyłem po drugiej stronie korytarza taki sam pokój w którym znajdował się Chris – Delikatnie trąciłem policzek chłopaka nosem – Jednak w przeciwieństwie do mnie nie był przerażony, a w każdym razie nie było tego po nim widać. Po jakimś czasie w korytarzu pojawili się jacyś ludzie i weszli do mojej celi. Jeden z nich miał przy obie jakiś dziwny patyk którym złapał mnie za szyję i wyciągnął na zewnątrz.

Znów ostrożnie podniosłem się z dywanu i dorzuciłem do kominka.

\- Podczas pobytu w tamtym ośrodku eksperymentowali nie tyle na mnie co na innych ludziach z moją pomocą. Okazało się że dowiedzieli się o naszej watasze bo jeden z wilków zapuszczał się do osady i napadał na ludzi. Jeszcze później okazało się że to był Viper.

\- Co niby chciał tym osiągnąć – Parsknęła Nightmare Moon – Przecież nic nie zyskał przez to że na was napadli.

\- Z naszego punktu widzenia nie – Powiedziałem – Ale może on widział w tym coś co zyskał? Kto go tam wie.

\- Co było dalej?

\- Przetrzymywali nas w tamtym ośrodku chyba 2 miesiące. Wybacz nie powiem ci ile dokładnie bo po prostu nie wiem.

\- W porządku

\- A pewnego dnia…Po prostu uciekliśmy. Z mojej perspektywy widziałem tylko jak najpierw zgasły światła, Chris wychodzi ze swojej celi i gdzieś znika, a potem zaczyna wyć alarm. Miotałem się po mojej celi nie wiedząc co się dzieje, gdy znowu go zobaczyłem. Stał przy drzwiach mojego boksu i powiedział żebym się odsunął. Potem po prostu otworzył drzwi mojej celi i powiedział żebym uciekał póki mam okazję. Tak też zrobiłem, a kiedy kierowałem się do wyjścia znajdowałem po drodze ciała ogłuszonych strażników.

Spojrzałem na twarz Chrisa zastanawiając się jak bardzo pozory mogą mylić. Na pierwszy rzut oka był zwykłym dzieciakiem. A potem, gdy widziałeś ślady które zostawiło na nim życie i ludzie którzy go krzywdzili, i dziwisz się jakim cudem on wciąż ma siłę żeby walczyć.

\- Kiedy znalazłem się na zewnątrz nie wiedziałem co robić. Miejsce w którym się znalazłem było mi zupełnie obce. Schowałem się w krzakach i po prostu czekałem. Kiedy Chris wyłonił się z Budynku tamtego ośrodka niósł w ręce jakąś teczkę, a na ramieniu miał plecak. Przez Kilka dni szedłem za nim mając nadzieję że w międzyczasie wpadnę na trop który naprowadzi mnie na drogę powrotną do rodzinnego lasu. I owszem, wpadłem na takowy, ale był on raczej upiorny i tragiczny.

Wzdrygnąłem się na samo wspomnienie, czując jednocześnie jak kolejne łzy cisną mi się do oczu.

\- Pewnej nocy, jakiś czas po tym jak zaczęliśmy budować z Chrisem naszą znajomość, we śnie nawiedziły mnie duchy wszystkich członków mojej watahy – Wykrztusiłem – I teraz nie wiem które duchy były dla mnie większym źródłem bólu i straty. Zjawy mojej matki i siostry, które znałem i kochałem od moich pierwszych dni życia, czy może duchy mojej partnerki i mojego małego synka…

Zacisnąłem zęby i powieki nie chcąc by kolejne łzy się spod nich wydostały.

\- Powiedzieli mi że jestem jednym z dwóch którzy przeżyli, ale ten drugi jest winny tego co nas spotkało.

\- Viper… - Szepnęła Moon.

\- Viper – Potwierdziłem.

Kiedy przekazali mi te informację byłem jednocześnie wściekły, zrozpaczony i czułem się zdradzony. Nie oczekiwałem że Viper mnie polubi, ale miałem nadzieję że chociaż przełoży dobro stada nad swoje konflikty. Jak widać byłem głupcem.

\- Kiedy to się stało, powiedziałem Chrisowi że złapałem trop i powiedziałem że musimy się na jakiś czas rozdzielić. Ruszyłem do lasu, zastałem tam Vipera , i odgryzłem mu gardło – Na to wspomnienie poczułem mściwą satysfakcję – Moi bliscy zostali pomszczeni, a ja jestem teraz tutaj z nim – Wskazałem głową na Chrisa – Jestem pewien że Gdyby Hebi żył to bardzo polubiłby Chrisa. Tu znowu pozory mylą. Może wydawać się że jest zdruzgotany tym co go spotkało i to faktycznie prawda, ale tylko częściowo. Widziałem jak się śmieje, na cały głos i szczerze. Widziałem ekscytację w jego wzroku gdy zabrałem go na pierwsze polowanie.

\- Nie tak łatwo mnie załatwić tato – Powiedział niespodziewanie Chris ponosząc się na łokciu i obejmując Vlada drugą ręką – Bo znam swoją wartość.

Wiem mały – Vlad zetknął się z nim czołem – Wiem…


	22. Rozdział 16,5

Biegł razem z Vladem przez gęsty las, a za plecami słyszeli odgłosy pogoni. Plecak ciążył mu, a jego paski obcierały ramiona. Płuca paliły go żywym ogniem, a nogi wrzeszczały z bólu. Jednak nie mógł się zatrzymać. Nie, jeśli chciał zachować niedawno odzyskaną wolność.

Gałęzie chłostały go po twarzy, ale on nie zwracał na to uwagi, mimo że twarz miał już całą upstrzoną rankami i otarciami. Jednak odgłosy pogoni się nasilały. Byli coraz bliżej i bliżej.

Kiedy zaczęły padać strzały prawie stracił równowagę i wyłożył się jak długi na ziemi. Pociski świstały koło nich i wbijały się w pnie drzew, albo szatkowały gałęzie nad ich głowami.

Chris mimo protestów swojego organizmu próbował przyśpieszyć, ale w miejscu osadził go skowyt bólu który wyrwał się z gardła Vlada.

Obrócił głowę by zobaczyć jak jego przyjaciel pada na ziemię trafiony którymś z pocisków.

\- Uciekaj – Po tych słowach powieki basiora opadły.

Jednak on stał w miejscu jak skamieniały i wpatrywał się w nieruchome ciało wilka. Po chwili oczy zaszły mu łzami które spłynęły po twarzy i spadły na ściółkę między jego stopami. W piersi poczuł nieopisany ból, palącą wściekłość i rozpacz. Zacisnął pięści, wbijając sobie paznokcie we wnętrze dłoni.

Na wprost z chaszczy wypadł kilkuosobowy oddział żołnierzy z wycelowanymi w niego karabinami.

\- Nie wystarczy wam że się mną bawiliście? – Jego cichy głos nijak nie pasował to trawiącej go wściekłości i żądzy zemsty – Teraz musicie odebrać mi jedną z dwóch osób które kochałem i na których mi zależało?

Żołnierz na czele oddziału nacisnął spust swojego karabinu celując w pierś Chrisa. Jednakże chybił.

Pocisk nie sięgnął celu bo w połowie drogi zmienił się w płynną papkę która upadła na trawę.

-Ognia!– Zawołał ten sam człowiek.

Jego podkomendni wystrzelili w chłopaka wszystko co mieli w magazynkach, ale każdy pocisk dzielił los pierwszego.

\- JESZCZE WAM MAŁO SKURWYSYNY?!

Paski plecaka nie wytrzymały temperatury bijącej od ciała Chrisa i się spaliły, a plecak upadł na trawę, jednakże chłopak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie czystej nienawiści, a ogień szalejący w jego wnętrzu został uwolniony.

Jego ciało zniknęło pod zasłoną całkowicie czarnych płomieni, które zdawały się pochłaniać światło.

Żołnierze cofnęli się kilka kroków, ale dowódca przywołał ich do porządku.

-Granaty! – Krzyknął, i sam chwycił dwa, przypominające zielone szyszki, przedmioty i wyciągnął zawleczki.

W stronę kłębowiska płomieni poleciało kilka granatów. Kiedy zetknęły się z ogniem, wybuchły, wyrzucając w powietrze kilkadziesiąt grudek ziemi, i wznosząc w powietrze obłok kurzu i pyłu.

\- Oddział likwidacyjny, zgłoście się, odbiór- odezwało się radio wiszące na lewym ramieniu każdego żołnierza.

Dowódca sięgnął do mikrofonu i wcisnął jeden z przycisków na jego obudowie.

\- Tu dowódca oddziału, zgłaszam się, odbiór – zameldował mężczyzna.

\- Czy cele zostały zniszczone kapitanie?

Żołnierz zerknął na nieruchome ciało wilka leżące przed nim, lekko na lewo.

\- Obiekt A-02 nie żyje doktorze – Powiedział do radia.

\- Co z obiektem A-03?

\- Czekamy na...

Kurz nie zdążył do końca opaść, więc kiedy z chmury wiszącej w powietrzu wystrzelił czarny szpikulec i wbił się w gardło dowódcy, nikt nie umiał temu zapobiec.

\- Kapitanie? – dobiegło pytanie z radia.

Pod żołnierzem ugięły się kolana, a z gardła dobiegł tylko charkot, a ciałem wstrząsnęły drgawki.

Jego towarzysze otrząsnęli się z szoku i wycelowali lufy automatów w chmurę pyłu i pociągnęli za spusty, jednak z wnętrza broni dobiegły tylko metaliczne szczęknięcia.

\- Ohhh... - dobiegł ich przerażająco zimny, cichy i spokojny głos, od którego każdego z nich oblał zimny pot – Czyżby koniec amunicji?

Każdy z mężczyzn w tym samym momencie zwolnił pusty magazynek i sięgnął do pasa po następny.

Ciało ich dowódcy nadal podtrzymywane w pewnym pionie za pomocą szpikulca, wciąż było przeszywane falami drgawek.

\- Myślicie że możecie się ze mną mierzyć? – Znów dobiegło z chmury pyłu, która powoli opadał i widać już było niewyraźną sylwetkę...tego czegoś. Stało z uniesioną ręką z której wyrastała reszta szpikulca.

– Takie robaki jak wy powinny znać swoje miejsce w szeregu...

Szpikulec nagle zmienił swój kształt. Cała jego powierzchnia stała się płaska, z ostrymi jak brzytwa krawędziami , które zaczęły przecinać ścięgna, mięśnie, skórę oraz kręgi szyjne. Ostrze szarpnęło się do tyłu, a głowa ich kapitana potoczyła się po ziemi. Na twarzy zastygł wyraz szoku i przerażenia. Ostrze Cofnęło się do swojego właściciela.

Zdekapitowane ciało upadło na ziemię, drgawki powoli ustępowały, a wokół ciała zaczęła tworzyć się plama szkarłatu, znacząc trawę i ściółkę karmazynowymi kroplami.

Kurz już całkiem opadł, a żołnierze zdążyli wymienić magazynki i odciągnąć zamki w swoich spluwach. Teraz celowali lufami do Chrisa, który stał z jedną ręką opartą o biodro i drugą opuszczoną wzdłuż boku.

Jego oczy były teraz całkowicie czarne. Tak samo jak ogień.

Nie było już złota. Nie było już ciepła, ani wyrozumiałości. Była tylko nieprzenikniona czerń. Nie widać było gdzie kończą się białka, a zaczynają tęczówki. Zupełnie nic.

\- A ja wam to miejsce pokażę... – powiedział i uniósł opuszczoną wzdłuż boku rękę na wysokość ramienia.

-''-

Chris otworzył oczy, czując spływające po policzkach łzy. W piersi wciąż czuł tą palącą wściekłość. Uświadomił sobie że był w pozycji embrionalnej, a pięści zaciskał tak samo mocno jak w tym śnie. Kiedy powoli rozwarł palce, na wnętrzu dłoni pozostały małe ranki po paznokciach.

W pokoju panował półmrok, jednakże przez okno widać już było zaróżowione niebo.

Chłopak powoli podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej ocierając łzy z policzków. Obrócił głowę w lewo i spojrzał na sylwetkę Vlada, drzemiącego z głową na poduszce tuż obok niego. Jego wzrok ześlizgnął się na jego korpus, a ręką spoczęła na miękkim i ciepłym futrze basiora, którego klatka piersiowa unosiła się rytmicznie.

Jego palce przez chwilę błądziły po jego boku, aż w końcu wyczuł opuszkami mała bliznę. Znajdowała się na wysokości jego płuc. Kula przeszła na wylot przez płuco i wyszła z drugiej strony ciała wilka.

\- „Jakim cudem udało mi się to uleczyć? Przecież zanim trafiłem do zawieszenia nie umiałem uleczyć nawet małego skaleczenia. A wtedy? Załatałem przedziurawione płuco."

Odtwarzał tamto wydarzenie w głowie dziesiątki razy. Była prawie tak samo jak w tamtym śnie. Z ta różnicą że wtedy nawet przez chwilę nie był spokojny. Z jego gardła wyrwał się wtedy wrzask wściekłości, i rzucił się na tamtym sukinsynów z gołymi pięściami. Każdemu połamał kilka kości i zmasakrował twarze, zanim słaby głos Vlada wyrwał go z tego szału.

Okładał wtedy jednego z tych sługusów Jeremy ' ego po twarzy kiedy usłyszał jego słaby głos. Cała wściekłość i furia zniknęła wtedy w jednym momencie a on w jednej chwili znalazł się przy Vladzie. Resztę pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Coś chyba mówił, ale równie dobrze mógłby to być zupełnie niezrozumiały bełkot.

Zabrał rękę z futra Vlada i uniósł głowę w stronę okna spoglądając na różowe niebo.

Następnie spojrzał w stronę łóżka w którym spała czarna klacz.

Była zwrócona twarzą do ściany, więc widział tylko jej granatową grzywę i wystające z niej czarne ucho.

Podniósł się na równe nogi i zrobił kilka kroków w stronę drzwi czując jak miękki i ciepły dywan ustępuje miejsca chłodnej kamiennej podłodze.

Podszedł do szafy której lewe skrzydło wciąż było uchylone i zaczął się ubierać. Skarpetki, majtki, podkoszulek, spodnie i karwasze. Potem skierował się w stronę wieszaka, po drodze zgarniając z komody głośnik i po chwili namysłu również sferę treningową. Zdjął z haczyka najpierw kaburę z pistoletem i przytroczył ją do uda, potem płaszcz który cicho narzucił na siebie, a na końcu uprząż z „Agonią".

Potem podszedł do drzwi i cicho je uchylił wpuszczając do pomieszczenia woń starego papieru.

Wyślizgnął się z pokoju i zamknął za sobą drzwi o które na chwilę się oparł, czując jak kolce na jelcu „Agonii" lekko kłują go w głowę tuż za uchem. Kilka razy głęboko odetchnął zaciskając pięści.

Odepchnął się od drzwi i ruszył cicho w stronę hali wejściowej zamku. Ciemne korytarze które zdawały się żyć własnym życiem kiedy nikt na nie nie patrzył, skrywały jego sylwetkę czyniąc go zupełnie niewidocznym dla każdego.

\- „Nie myśl, nie wspominaj, nie patrz wstecz" – nakazał sobie w myślach.

Te słowa, jedne z licznych, towarzyszyły mu od kiedy uciekł z „Domu". Żyjąc przeszłością nie uda mu się ruszyć naprzód, bo minione lata będą wciąż go wstrzymywać.

Powodem dla którego tak ciepło wspominał pobyt w zawieszeniu były treningi razem ze Strażnikiem. Zmęczenie i ból mięśni pomagały nie myśleć o przeszłości. Uczyły go życiem teraźniejszością i cieszeniem się nią. Czyniły go silniejszym zarówno na ciele jak i na umyśle. Zwłaszcza jedne słowa tajemniczego mężczyzny zapadły głęboko w pamięć chłopaka:

\- Rygorystyczny trening, i ciężka praca pozwala przekraczać wszelkie granice stawiane przez ciało. Bariery stają się tylko kolejnymi punktami na twojej drodze do budowania twojej siły i wytrzymałości.

Wszedł między odrapane kolumny hali wejściowej z których płatami odłaził tynk. Przeszedł przez nią i wyszedł na trawiastą polanę rozciągającą się przez ruinami zamku. Przeszedł kawałek i stanął mniej więcej pośrodku trawiastego pola i sięgnął po sferę treningową.

\- Przekraczając granice... - Powiedział cicho do siebie i wcisnął guzik u szczytu Sfery.

-''-

Przez chwilę poczuł się jakby unosił się w powietrzu. Przed sobą widział tylko nieprzeniknioną ciemność.

Wtedy doznał uczucia spadania, ale trwało on mniej niż sekundę. Kiedy jego stopy zetknęły się z podłożem nad jego głową zapaliła się pojedyncza lampa imitująca delikatnie błękitną poświatę. Kilka kroków przed nim zamigotała sylwetka, którą chłopak po chwili rozpoznał i na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Witamy, i dziękujemy za skorzystanie ze specjalistycznego symulatora bitewnego firmy Strażnik spółka Z.O.O.

Chris nie wytrzymał i parsknął śmiechem, a sen minionej nocy stał się tylko odległym wspomnieniem. Liczyło się tu i teraz. Odetchnął głęboko kilka razy a kiedy skończył całkowicie skoncentrował się na tym co działo się dookoła niego.

\- Masz do wyboru kilka podstawowych grup ćwiczeń – kontynuowało widmo strażnika – Pierwsze to klasyczne ćwiczenia siłowo-wytrzymałościowe typu pompki, brzuszki, przysiady itd. Kolejną grupą są tory przeszkód odwzorowujące sytuacje podczas których liczy się twoja szybkość i refleks. Trzecią grupą jest kontrolowanie magii. Podczas tych treningów rozwiniesz swoje zdolności bojowe polegające na magii. Nauczysz się jak używać magii do obrony, ataku, działań zaczepno-dywersyjnych i tym podobnych. Ostatnią grupą jest symulacja prawdziwej walki. Podczas niej używasz ostrej amunicji oraz nie nakładasz zaklęcia ochronnego na ostrza mieczy. Jeśli zostaniesz ranny w którąś część ciała ból będzie tak samo dokuczliwy jak ten pochodzący od prawdziwej rany, z tą różnicą że jedynym śladem po takim „Zranieniu" pozostaje jedynie czerwona pręga widoczna jeszcze 2 godziny po zadaniu ciosu. Jedynym wyjątkiem jest Poziom -1 podczas którego każda rana będzie prawdziwa i istnieje ryzyko śmierci podczas symulacji.

Chris słuchał tego z uwagą jednocześnie zastanawiając się jaki typ trening wybrać. Z jednej strony chciał powalczyć i postrzelać, ale po tym co mu się śniło nie chciał robić tego samego co ON, więc symulację walki od razu odrzucił.

\- „innym razem" – pomyślał.

Pocierał w zamyśleniu podbródek wpatrując się w widmo Strażnika. Po kilku kolejnych chwilach w końcu zdecydował. Wolał przez kilka dni nie obciążać ciała ćwiczeniami fizycznymi, bo wciąż istniało ryzyko że oprawcy Moon ich odwiedzą, więc chciał być w pełnej gotowości.

\- Kontrolowanie magii – Rzekł do Strażnika.

Ten skinął głową i nagle obaj znaleźli się na szczycie jakieś wysokiej góry. Lodowaty wiatr hulał wkoło nich, wdzierając się pod ubranie Chrisa jednak on nawet się nie wzdrygnął, a na jego skórze nie pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Był odporny zarówno na ekstremalnie wysokie jak i ekstremalnie niskie temperatury, choć odporność na te drugie była trochę mniejsza niż na te pierwsze.

Poczuł także na plecach skrzydła, lecz nie pamiętał żeby je przyzwał.

Strażnik usiadł na wielkim płaskim kamieniu który znajdował się dokładnie pośrodku szczytu i zajmował ponad połowę jego powierzchni. Mężczyzna dał Chrisowi znak żeby usiadł obok niego.

\- Twoja magia to pierwotnie magia Bitewna – Zaczął mężczyzna – Wiem jednak że nie musi koniecznie być używana konkretnie do walki, jednak twoje środowisko zmusiło cię do używania jej do walki.

\- Nie przypominaj mi – Powiedział ze złością Chris – Przyszedłem tu żeby o tym na chwilę zapomnieć. Nie musisz mi po raz kolejny przypominać że jestem dziwadłem.

\- Wybacz – Powiedział pojednawczo mężczyzna – i nie nazywaj się dziwadłem bo niczym takim nie jesteś.

\- Wróćmy do tematu – Rzekł po chwili chłopak.

Siedzący obok mężczyzna skinął głową.

\- Jak mówiłem twoja magia może, ale nie musi być używana do walki. Ma formę ognia, ale można powiedzieć że jest bardziej jak woda. Potrafi dostosować się do myśli, pragnień i uczuć swojego właściciela. Doskonałym przykładem są pewne sytuacje które kiedyś mi opowiedziałeś. Wtedy gdy byłeś wściekły ogień przyjął formę smoczej głowy ryczącej na całe gardło. Ogień dostosował się do twoich uczuć i pomógł ci dać im upust. Innym razem kiedy byłeś zrelaksowany i spokojny również twoja magia dostosowała się do twoich uczuć i... - mężczyzna zrobił krótką pauzę i lekko się uśmiechnął – Podkreśliła nastrój chwili.

\- Chcesz powiedzieć że mogę świadomie wpływać na magię i dostosowywać ją do swoich aktualnych potrzeb? – Spytał Chris?

\- Zależy co masz na myśli mówiąc „Dostosowywać ją do sowich aktualnych potrzeb"

\- Gdybym na przykłada był w sytuacji gdy nie mam przy sobie żadnej broni. Ani noża, ani klamki, ani miecza. Czy mógłbym nakazać magii żeby... - Chris nie dokończył i spuścił głowę jakby bał się powiedzieć coś więcej.

\- Skoro już zacząłeś mówić to dokończ – Powiedział łagodnie Strażnik i uśmiechnął się uspokajająco.

\- Czy mógłbym z ognia stworzyć zastępczą broń? – Chłopak uniósł głowę a w jego oczach wyraźnie widać było obawę – Na przykłada miecz, rapier, lub włócznię?

\- Hmm...ciekawe ciekawe – Powiedział Strażnik i potarł swój podbródek w zamyśleniu.

Cisza która zapadła po jego słowach stała się nieco ciężka, mimo hulającego wokół nich wiatru.

Chris chciał poznać odpowiedz, ale nie chciał także rozpraszać swojego nauczyciela, więc siedział cicho i próbował skupić się na rozciągającym się przed nim widokiem łańcucha górskiego. Zbocze każdej z gór było skryte pod grubą warstwą śniegu z której miejscami widać było czarną powierzchnię skały z której składały się góry.

W końcu strażnik przerwał ciszę.

\- Teraz nie jestem w stanie ci na to odpowiedzieć – Na te słowa Chris nieco zmarkotniał.

Ale po chwili mężczyzna dokończył:

\- Więc może się dowiemy czy to umiesz co?


	23. Rozdział 17

Szmaragdowo – Płomieniści słynęli ze swojemu wymagającemu szkolenia skrytobójców, podczas którego zdarzały się przypadki śmierci adeptów. Jednak ci którzy przetrwali mordercze szkolenie stawali się jednymi z najlepszych skrytobójców na świecie. Ci którzy odpadli ze szkolenia stawali się zwykłymi obywatelami. Polowali, handlowali, zakładali rodziny.

Szafirowo – Płomieniści byli kapłanami do których zwracali się wszyscy bez względu na przynależność plemienną. Nie wiadomo czy to prawda czy tylko plotki, lecz uważa się że najwyżsi kapłani potrafili kontaktować się z każdym z wielkiej trójki. Ich rady zawsze były cenione, a sami kapłani szanowani. Ich wojownicy specjalizowali się w atakach dystansowych i różnych czarach wspomagających . leczeniu.

Rubinowo – Płomieniści słynęli ze swojej bezwzględności na polu bitwy. Największą trwogę wzbudzali wojownicy legionu o nazwie „Pożoga". Ich wojownicy byli niekwestionowaną elitą których znano nawet poza granicami Imperium. Nie brali jeńców, choć czasami zdarzały się wyjątki, a niekiedy ich wojownicy wpadali w szał bitewny i nawet wojownicy innych plemion musieli mieć się na baczności i brać pod uwagę ryzyko śmierci gdy chcieli stanąć naprzeciw zahartowanych w boju żołnierzom „Pożogi".

Te trzy plemiona przez wiele lat żyły ze sobą w chłodnej neutralności, przerywanej błahymi konfliktami które szybko były rozwiązywane.

Jednak pewnego dnia urodził się człowiek którego płomienie rozświetlały świat oślepiającym złotem. Kiedy dorastał jego marzeniem stało się zjednoczenie wszystkich plemion pod jednym sztandarem. W miarę jak dorastał wszyscy wkoło dostrzegali jego talent do rządzenia, ale także do walki. Agresją i brutalną siłą dorównywał Rubinowo-Płomienistym, natomiast umiał także podejść do sprawy kryjąc się w cieniu nie gorzej niż Szmaragdowo – Płomieniści, a giętkiego języka mogli mu pozazdrościć prawie wszyscy Szafirowo-Płomieniści.

Kiedy dorósł wyruszył w podróż po świecie, zapowiadając że kiedy wróci, zjednoczy i poprowadzi wszystkie plemiona do wielkości.

Kilka lat później powrócił, jednak był kompletnie Inną osobą. Tak jak zapowiedział, zaczął dążyć do zjednoczenia plemion, ale nie perswazją i logicznym argumentowaniem, tylko zastraszaniem i brutalnością.

-''-

Kamień na którym Chris spędził ze Strażnikiem ostatnie 2 godziny był usłany kilkunastoma odłamkami czegoś przypominającego kryształ, jednak ten surowiec nie błyszczał. Był w odcieniu matowej czerni, przebijanej miejscami złotymi plamkami.

Chłopak opierał się rękami o kolana i ciężko oddychał a po twarzy spływał mu pot. Mężczyzna towarzyszący młodzieńcowi miał zawieszoną na prawym przedramieniu ogromną okrągłą, lekko wypukłą, tarczę. Na jej szkarłatnej powierzchni były namalowane cztery ślady szponów, biegnące pionowo od góry do dołu.

\- Nie jest źle – powiedział mężczyzna – Za kilka dni twoja prowizoryczna broń przestanie się łamać.

\- Co robię źle? – Powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Strażnika Chris.

\- Wymagasz od siebie zbyt wiele – Powiedział Strażnik – I tak poczyniłeś spore postępy. Oręż rozbija się na coraz mniej części.

\- Może... - Chłopak otarł czoło z potu i wyprostował się, a jego oczy nagle zabłysły, a na twarzy pojawił się chytry uśmieszek.

\- Coś się taki wesoły zrobił? – Spytał strażnik.

\- Broń jest jeszcze za słaba na walkę nią, ale można użyć jej jako czegoś w rodzaju granatów odłamkowych.

Uniósł prawą dłoń wokół której zawirowały płomienie. Ogień kłębił się przez chwilę, aż rozciągał się w prawie metrowe ostrze.

\- Tarcza – nakazał chłopak.

Strażnik uniósł swoją wielką jak koło wozu tarczę, i zasłonił się nią.

Chris przyjął postawę bojową i trwał w niej przez kilka sekund by znaleźć się nagle tuż przy Strażniku i pchnąć ostrzem w stalowe kółko pośrodku tarczy. Ostrze momentalnie pękło, ale nieco inaczej. Zniszczeniu broni towarzyszyła mała eksplozja której impet wbił większość odłamków w powierzchnię tarczy.

\- Ładnie – Strażnik opuścił tarczę i spojrzał na jej zewnętrzną stronę – Możesz dzięki temu unieszkodliwić kilku oponentów naraz.

Chłopak odrzucił bezużyteczną rękojeść która została mu w dłoni i spojrzał na widok rozpościerający się poniżej. Chmury przepływały wokół szczytu na którym trenował.

\- Czy nam przypadkiem nie powinno zabraknąć tlenu na takiej wysokości? – Spytał i spojrzał na mężczyznę który wyjmował odłamki ze swojej tarczy.

\- To nie jest prawdziwe miejsce – Odpowiedział nie przerywając swojego zajęcia – Tutaj takie zasady nie obowiązują.

\- Chodzi o klimat? W sensie że w takim miejscu najlepiej ćwiczyć swoją magię?

\- Poniekąd.

Kiedy mężczyzna skończył wyjmować odłamki podniósł się i podszedł do Chrisa.

\- Na dzisiaj koniec treningu.

Wyciągnął rękę którą Chris złapał i mocno uścisnął. Jego dłoń była niewielka w porównaniu z wielkimi łapskami Strażnika. Chropowatymi, i twardymi, ale ciepłymi.

\- Do następnego – Powiedział mężczyzn gdy chłopak puścił jego dłoń.

-''-

Strażnik otworzył oczy i podniósł się ze swego posłania, stawiając bose stopy na drewnianej podłodze. Deski cichutko skrzypiały pod jego ciężarem, gdy wychodził ze swojej sypialni i przechodził do łazienki. Przeszedł przez przedpokój w którym oprócz długiego dywaniku zakrywającego część podłogi, nie było zupełnie niczego.

Mężczyzna oprócz bielizny nie miał na sobie nic. Jego muskularna pierś była pokryta w kilku miejscach długimi bliznami. Pamiątki po stoczonych bitwach.

Strażnik wszedł do łazienki, podszedł do umywalki i odkręcił jeden z kurków, a woda spłynęła do umywalki i zawirowała w odpływie. Nabrał w dłonie wody i ochlapał nią twarz. Powtórzył ten proces kilkukrotnie zwilżając także swoją bujną brodę oraz włosy.

Zakręcił wodę i spojrzał na swoje odbicie w małym lusterku nad umywalką. Dostrzegł w nim człowieka zmęczonego życiem, którego minione lata widać było w zielonych oczach.

\- Przez tyle lat go szukałem...A on najzwyczajniej w świecie do mnie przyszedł – Wyszeptał i spuścił głowę – Mógłbyś w to uwierzyć Braciszku? Twój syn jakimś cudem przeżył i sam mnie odnalazł. W dodatku mógłby cię zawstydzić jeśli chodzi o cięty język.

Strażnik cicho się zaśmiał a jego potężne ramiona zatrzęsły się w odpowiedzi.

\- Hagard go nie znajdzie – Kontynuował – A nawet jeśli, to nie będzie miał w nim łatwego celu. Ten dzieciak włada mocą jednego z wielkiej czwórki. Jeszcze nigdy ni spotkałem się z osobą która traktowałaby swoją moc tak jakby była żywą istotą. Co więcej wydaje się że ta moc dostosuje się do niego, a nie on do niej.

W tym momencie wzrok Strażnika stwardniał, a jego szczęki się zacisnęły.

\- Ale jest coś co mnie niepokoi. On coś ukrywa. Nie wiem co to jest, ale poznałem go na tyle żeby wiedzieć że to nie jest nic dobrego. Mam jedynie nadzieję że Vlad, Luna i reszta osób które tam pozna, pomogą mu się z tym uporać.

-''-

Chris stał na trawiastej polanie przed zamkiem dwóch sióstr, a sfera treningowa leżała na ziemi u jego stóp. Schylił się i podniósł ją po czym schował w jednej z kieszeni płaszcza. Słońce powoli wyłaniało się zza horyzontu oświetlając ciepłym, złocistym blaskiem korony drzew na powierzchnię trawy na polanie.

\- Dzięki staruszku – Powiedział cicho i uśmiechnął się.

Potem odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę ruin, ale zatrzymał się gdy usłyszał nad głową łopot skrzydeł. Uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się szeroko obserwując jak Księżniczka Luna ląduje na trawie kilka metrów od niego.

Granatowa Alicorn również się uśmiechnęła i podeszła do niego.

\- Witaj księżniczko – Powiedział Chris i lekko się jej ukłonił.

\- Chris, proszę cię – Luna popatrzyła na niego z udawaną złością – Daj spokój z tymi ukłonami.

\- Jesteś Księżniczką i należy ci się choć odrobina szacunku – Odrzekł i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Luna spojrzała na wystający mu znad ramienia miecz.

\- Po co to? – Spytała – Spodziewasz się ataku?

\- To też – odpowiedział i zlustrował las znajdujący się za plecami księżniczki.

Luna popatrzyła na niego zaniepokojona.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Chłopak nie odpowiedział wciąż się rozglądając. Luna już miała ponowić pytanie kiedy za plecami Chrisa pojawiła się sylwetka wielkiego wilka, którego łeb znajdował się na tym samym poziomie co głowa Luny.

Alicorn przyciągnęła Chrisa magią do swojego boku, zasłoniła go skrzydłem, a jej róg zaczął sypać błękitnymi iskrami.

\- Księżniczko nie – Powiedział Chris i położył dłoń na jej barku tuż nad miejscem gdzie wyrastały skrzydła – On nie jest groźny. To mój przybrany ojciec.

\- Twój...kto? - Luna odwróciła wzrok od Vlada i spojrzała zdumiona na twarz chłopaka.

\- Mój przybrany ojciec – Powtórzył – Nazywa się Vlad.

Wilk zatrzymał się kilka kroków od nich i przysiadł na tylnych łapach. Uśmiechnął się szeroko pokazując ostre kły, a Chris przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie pomagasz tato – Skarcił Wilka.

\- Chyba trochę się u ciebie działo przez te kilka dni – Wydusiła Luna wodząc wzrokiem między nim a wilkiem.

\- Nie zaprzeczę – Powiedział nonszalancko Chris, ale za chwilę spoważniał – Musisz poznać kogoś jeszcze. Choć tą osobę już trochę znasz.

\- Kogo masz na myśli?

\- Pozwoli księżniczka że po prostu księżniczce pokażę – Powiedział robiąc kilka kroków w stronę ruin – Przez Kilka dni będzie mieszkała w moim pokoju, bo była bardzo osłabiona gdy uwolniliśmy ją z niewoli.

\- Uwolniliście ją z... - Luna nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, i tylko stała z lekko otwartymi ustami wyrażającymi zdumienie wykraczające poza możliwość ujęcia jej w słowa.

\- Tak, dużo się działo przez ostatnie dni – Rzekł Chris podchodząc do niej, biorąc ją za kopyto i prowadząc do ruin – A teraz schowajmy się bo jesteśmy zbyt odsłonięci.

Vlad podążył za nimi i zrównał się z luną i Chrisem wciąż szczerząc kły i patrząc na Lunę z tym przerażającym uśmiechem.

\- Miło mi księżniczkę poznać – Powiedział.

Luna wybałuszyła oczy patrząc na niego.

\- Ty mówisz...

\- Wy kucyki tez mówicie – Zauważył.

\- Ale sobie pogadamy – Westchnął Chris – Oj pogadamy. Ciekawe czy Księżycowy kat się ucieszy z wizyty naszego gościa? W ogóle trzeba wygrzebać czajnik na herbatę bo...


	24. First Flame

Na początku była szarość.

Wszystko było pośrodku. Skrajności takie jak czerń i biel nie istniały, a świat był tylko szarym i zimnym pustkowiem, w którym próżno było szukać jakiegokolwiek życia.

A potem pojawił się płomień.

Pierwszy Płomień, który zrodził się głęboko pod ziemią.

Z płomieniem przyszło rozróżnienie.

Życie

Śmierć

Dobro

Zło

Oraz oczywiście

Mrok i światło 

Ogień znaleźli pierwsi ludzie i użyli go by przeżyć w młodym, jednak niegościnnym świecie.

Jednak pod wpływem ludzkiej natury Pierwszy Płomień zrodził dwoje dzieci:

Płomień Uczuć – Córkę, której delikatne fioletowe barwy i ciepło, które znaleźć można było tylko w sercach członków kochającej się rodziny. Była ucieleśnieniem wszystkiego, co dobre w człowieku.

Płomień Pożogi – Syna, którego brutalna krwista czerwień, o barwie zaschniętej krwi, pojawiała się w sercach, i oczach tych, którzy zatracili się w szaleństwie, i bestialstwie. Ponoć niektórzy magowie prastarego ludu umieli przyzwać jego niszczycielską siłę.

Był jednak trzeci, najstarszy syn. Zapominany, i wykreślony z annałów ludzkiej historii, jednak wciąż pozostający w pamięci swojej rodziny.

Nie wiadomo gdzie teraz przebywa, ani co uczynił, że został wygnany, i pozbawiony boskiego statusu.

Legendy jednak mówią, że obserwuje świat ludzi oczami swoich skrzydlatych towarzyszy, kruków, a czasami pomaga tym, którzy na tą pomoc zasługują, i jej potrzebują.

Zanim został wygnany a jego imię zostało zapomniane, był znany, jako Płomień Okaleczonej Nadziei, jednakże był znany także pod wieloma innymi imionami.


	25. Rozdział 18

Chris prowadził księżniczkę Lunę korytarzami w stronę biblioteki jednak w jednym z korytarzy przystanął i odwrócił się do klaczy, i idącego za nią Basiora.

\- Prosiłbym żeby księżniczka chwilę zaczekała na zewnątrz. Wróciliśmy tu ledwo wczoraj, i nie wiem jak zareaguje na twoją wizytę, a także czy jeszcze śpi.

\- Śpi – Powiedział Vlad – Mamrotała coś przez sen, kiedy wychodziłem.

\- „Huh...Widocznie nie tylko ja nie mogę zbyt spokojnie spać. Ale czego może się bać klacz, która ma w imieniu słowo „Koszmar"? Chociaż...Może to ma związek z jej porażką w walce z Twilight i resztą? Czy może z niewolą u tamtych? To w sumie jedyne powody, jakie przychodzą mi do głowy."

\- Chris – Odezwała się granatowa, Alicorn stanowczym głosem – Mógłbyś powiedzieć, o kim mówicie?

Była w lekkim szoku, bo krótkich wieściach chłopaka, o tym, co robił przez ostatnie dni. Uwolnili ją z niewoli? Ona ją zna? Wilk przybranym ojcem?

Po tej myśli mimowolnie spojrzała na potężnego wilka. Jego szara sierść błyszczała, jakby dopiero, co została wyczesana, a w oczach o barwie orzechowego brązu, tańczyły małe ogniki, natomiast kita na końcu ogona, delikatnie majtała się to w jedną to w drugą stronę. Co prawda w Equestrii nie brakowało różnych przedziwnych zjawisk, oraz istot, ale...nawet tutaj nie było wszystkiego.

\- No dobrze – Chłopak posłał jej przepraszające spojrzenie, i wziął głęboki wdech.

Luna widziała, niczym w zwolnionym tempie, jak usta Chrisa się rozchylają i poruszają, formułując trzy słowa.

\- Nightmare Moon żyje.

Alicorn stała jak skamieniała, a jej umysł próbował przetworzyć to co właśnie usłyszała.

\- C-Co?...A-Ale...Jak?

Przecież...Jak?...Nightmare Moon była manifestacją Jej zazdrości i zawiści, które doprowadziły do jej wygnania. Nie miała fizycznego ciała, bo była po prostu świadomością, która- gdy stała się wystarczająco silna- przejęła jej ciało i moce. Ale jak w takim razie, skoro Chris twierdzi że właśnie teraz w tym momencie, Nightmare Moon śpi w jego pokoju?

\- Nie wiem księżniczko – Powiedział młodzieniec, jakby czytając jej w myślach – Ale faktem jest że ona żyje.

Odwrócił się z zamiarem pójścia do pokoju i obudzenia księżycowej klaczy, ale po postawieniu pierwszego kroku, zatrzymał się i odwrócił, patrząc Lunie w oczy.

\- Ona już nie jest zła. Chce tylko żyć w spokoju.

Po chwili Ciemna Alicorn została w korytarzu razem z Wielkim wilkiem patrzącym na nią z delikatnym uśmiechem błąkającym się w kąciku pyska.

\- „Myślałem że jej grzywa jest jaśniejsza i nie faluje" – Pomyślał Vlad, obserwując jak Klacz podchodzi do ściany, i siada pod nią, opierając się o chłodny kamień plecami.

Usiadł w pewnej odległości od niej, i milcząc od czasu do czasu rzucał okiem na klacz, jednocześnie nasłuchując odgłosów świadczących o tym że Chris wraca. Jednak Luna ani myślała czekać na chłopaka.

Najpierw jednak przez jakieś 2 minuty siedziała w bezruchu, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, i nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. W pewnym momencie zerwała się na równe nogi i ruszyła w stronę pokoju Chrisa, a na jej twarzy malowały się sprzeczne uczucia.

-''-

Chris cicho otworzył drzwi swojego pokoju, i przekroczył próg, a jego wzrok od razu skierował się na łóżko w którym leżała, pogrążona w głębokim śnie Nightmare Moon. Wyraz jej twarzy mówił jednakże nie jest to przyjemny sen. Kiedy chłopak się zbliżył i przykucnął przy łóżku, zauważył jak klacz lekko drży, zupełnie jakby było jej zimno, mimo że była przykryta grubą pierzyną, na którą dodatkowo został narzucony koc.

\- Ehhh...biedaczka – Przez chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu delikatnie potrząsnął klaczą żeby ją obudzić.

Nightmare Moon od razu otworzyła oczy, których źrenice skurczyły się do rozmiarów malutkich szparek, przez co turkusowa tęczówka wydawała się o wiele większa oraz jaśniejsza. Kiedy jej spojrzenie spoczęło na chłopaku, źrenica nieco się rozszerzyła, a klacz ziewnęła szeroko, przymykając powieki.

\- Wybacz że budzę, ale mamy gościa – Powiedział, lecz zanim zdołał wyjaśnić coś więcej, na zewnątrz dało się słyszeć szybkie kroki, a chwilę później w drzwiach stanęła Księżniczka Luna, a tuż za nią Vlad.

Oczy młodszej księżniczki natychmiast odnalazły mroczną klacz, i skupiły się na niej. Luna czuła gulę w gardle uniemożliwiającą choćby piśnięcie. Ona naprawdę żyła.

\- Kopę lat...mała – Nightmare Moon zdobyła się na słaby uśmiech, i powoli usiadła na łóżku.

Luna przełknęła z trudem ślinę, a gula w gardle nieco zelżała. Kilka razy zastanawiała się co by zrobiła, albo powiedziała, gdyby ponownie spotkała Nightmare Moon, ale teraz to wszystko po prostu wyparowało. Mogła tylko stać jak skamieniała i wpatrywać się w jej oczy.

Napięcie zostało rozładowane przez Chrisa i rzuconym przez niego obwieszczeniem.

\- To ja wstawię wodę na herbatę – Wstał z przyklęku i podszedł do komody, otwierając jedną z szuflad. Wyciągnął stamtąd 3 kubki oraz mały czajnik. Z kolejnej szuflady wyjął malutką cukiernicę razem z 3 torebkami herbaty – Mam niestety tylko zwykłą.

\- D-Dobrze... - wyjąkała Luna robiąc kilka chwiejnych kroków na miękkich nogach, i wchodząc do pokoju. Nie oderwała wzroku od Nightmare Moon nawet na chwilę.

Vlad wszedł za nią i zamknął drzwi tylną łapą, a kiedy rozległo się charakterystyczne kliknięcie zamka, Luna odwróciła wzrok od swojej mrocznej siostry, która nadal się w nią wpatrywała.

Chris rozpalił w kominku, i zawiesił nad ogniem czajniczek wypełniony wodą. Wrzucił herbatę do kubków i postawił na podłodze obok kominka.

\- Ile księżniczka słodzi? – Spytał sięgając po cukiernicę – „Cholera...szkoda że nie mam miodu. Co ja gadam? Herbata to tylko zamiennik. Szkoda że nie mam mleka, kakao bym sobie zrobił..."

\- Hmm...Yy, słucham? – Luna skupiła na nim wzrok.

\- Ile łyżeczek cukru? – Powtórzył chłopak uśmiechając się uspokajająco.

\- Proszę dwie... - Luna spojrzała na Nightmare Moon, która w międzyczasie wstała z łóżka, i przeszła przez pokój, siadając na dywanie, kawałek od młodszej Alicorn.

\- Nie masz może kawy? – Spytała Czarna klacz spoglądając na komodę z której chłopak wyciągnął swoje małe zapasy.

Nie okazywała tego ale też była bardzo zestresowana spotkaniem z Luną. Co prawda nie tak bardzo jak młodsza Alicorn, gdyż wiedziała że ta może się pojawić w zamku, ale nie spodziewała się że to nastąpi tak szybko.

\- Nie – Odpowiedział chłopak, przeciągając nieco pierwszą literę – Kawa to najgorsza rzecz jaką miałem nieprzyjemność kiedyś spróbować, i od tamtej pory wystrzegam się jej jak...jak...

Zamilkł na chwilę i potarł podbródek.

\- O, mam! Jak szpitali i lekarzy.

Vlad usiadł koło skrzynek z amunicją pistoletową i obserwował. Nie miał pojęcia jak wygląda relacja między Luną a Nightmare Moon, więc pozwalał żeby to Chris się w tym obracał. Zresztą świetnie mu szło rozładowywanie napięcia między dwoma klaczami, które było aż nazbyt wyczuwalne małym pokoiku. Na wzmiankę o szpitalu i lekarzach lekko się uśmiechnął. To było coś co naprawdę cenił w tym dzieciaku. Umiejętność śmiania się z samego siebie, ze swoich wad, lub nawet fobii. Zdarzało się to bardzo często, i nadawało choć odrobinę normalności ich, bądź co bądź, pokręconemu życiu.

\- A ty ile cukru, księżycowy kacie? – Spytał Chris grzebiąc w żarze kominka pogrzebaczem.

\- Trzy, mały, wredny wypierdku – Odgryzła się klacz.

Luna wodziła wzrokiem między tą dwójką, zastanawiając się czy to Chris tak bardzo umie dotrzeć do jej mrocznej siostry, czy może to ona dotarła do niego. A może tu chodzi o coś zupełnie innego? Tak czy inaczej, dość dziwnym było śledzenie ich malutkiej słownej potyczki. Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt co Luna wiedziała o tej dwójce, oraz to, że według słów chłopaka znali się zaledwie kilka dni.

\- Możecie mi to wyjaśnić? – Spytała, gdy Chris podał jej kubek z parującą herbatą, z którego pociągnęła ostrożny łyk – Co się właściwie stało? Jakim cudem ty żyjesz Moon? I z jakiej niewoli Chris cię niby uwolnił?

\- „Ehhh...Naprawdę wolałabym kawę" – Pomyślała Nightmare Moon wychylając pół kubka jednym haustem. Gorąca, słodka herbata pobudziła jej zaspany umysł, a z żołądka, na resztę ciała zaczęła się rozchodzić fala przyjemnego ciepła.

\- Nie pytaj mnie jak odzyskałam ciało, bo sama tego nie wiem – zaczęła po chwili ciszy – Pewnego poranka, po prostu obudziłam się w naszej dawnej Sali tronowej, drżąc z zimna i bólu. Przez pierwsze kilka dni odzyskiwałam siły, i nieco się tu zadomowiłam.

\- Kiedy to się stało? I czemu nie dawałaś żadnych znaków? Wiem że...- Nie dokończyła Luna, widząc wzrok swojej mrocznej siostry.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że to byłby dobry pomysł? – Spytała cicho a w jej głosie dało się słyszeć nutkę gniewu – Pamiętasz jak początkowo reagowali na ciebie mieszkańcy Ponyville, i Canterlotu? Wyobrażasz sobie, co by się stało jakbym po prostu pojawiła się dajmy na to, na głównym placu przed zamkiem?

Luna otworzyła usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk.

\- No właśnie

Nightmare Moon odwrócił wzrok, i zacisnęła zęby. Chciała wieść normalne życie, ale...Bała się.

Bała się tych wszystkich krzywych spojrzeń rzucanych w jej stronę, i złośliwości szeptanych między kucykami. A znając swój temperament długo by tego nie znosiła, i mogłaby przez to zrobić coś głupiego.

\- Nie powinnaś brać wszystkiego, jako pewnik – szepnęła Luna, a każde słowo mówiła głośniej, i bardziej stanowczo – Owszem, początkowo było ciężko, ale nie dałam za wygraną. I jak widać, opłaciło mi się to. Kucyki teraz mnie szanują i lubią, zwłaszcza od zeszłorocznej nocy koszmarów. Z tobą na pewno byłoby podobnie.

\- A skąd ta pewność? – Powiedziała ze złością mroczna klacz.

\- Każdy ma prawo popełniać błędy – Odrzekła Luna patrząc jej w oczy – W tej kwestii nie ma wyjątków.

-''-

\- Jak to kurwa zniknęła!? – Ryknął brązowy kuc w płaszczu, z hukiem uderzając kopytem o blat biurka, przewracając stojące na nim przedmioty – Przecież Trzymaliście ją, w najgłębiej położonej celi, otoczoną kordonem Kucy, i pozbawioną magii!

\- M-My...- Jąkał się kuc stojący po drugiej stronie biurka ze spuszczoną głową, drżący ze strachu – Z-Zostaliśmy zaskoczeni...Ktoś J-Jej pomógł...

\- Zejdź mi z oczu – Ryknął jego rozmówca, pryskając przed siebie kropelkami śliny – Po prostu wypierdalaj!

Adresat jego słów potknął się, i przewrócił, ale natychmiast zerwał się na równe nogi i wybiegł z pokoju prawie rozbijając sobie nos o drzwi.

Brązowy kuc oparł czoło o kopyto, i wziął głęboki oddech próbując się uspokoić, jednak na próżno.

-„Ten niekompetentny idiota odpowie za to, ...Jeśli będzie trzeba, własną głową..."

W podziemnym mieście wrzało jak w ulu. Po ulicach krążyli żołnierze, jednak nie tak jak w dniu, w którym „Koszmar" został uwolniony. Żołnierze byli wtedy ospali, leniwi, i gnuśni, przez przedłużającą się monotonię, oraz bezczynność. Skryty atak, zakończony powodzeniem, podziałał na nich jak kubeł zimnej wody, wylany na głowę głęboko śpiącej osoby.

Nie liczyli na to, że znajdą tego stwora, który uwolnił „Koszmar". Po prostu woleli nie narażać się wysłannikowi przywódców bractwa. Wiedzieli, że ktoś za to oberwie, więc robili cokolwiek żeby to nie byli oni.

Tymczasem przy wejściu do miasta zapanowało poruszenie.

Warta, która była tam wystawiona 24 godziny na dobę, ze zmianami patroli, została zmieciona z powierzchni ziemi przez wielki, ciemny kształt.

Pierwszy strażnik został pozbawiony głowy jednym machnięciem potężnej łapy zakończonej zakrzywionymi szponami. Drugi miał trochę więcej czasu na reakcję, ale niewiele mu to dało. Jedynie więcej strachu przeniknęło jego serce, które po kolejnych kilku sekundach zatrzymało się, a raczej zostało wyrwane z jego piersi. Stwór uniósł wciąż ciepłe, ociekające krwią serce, którego woń wdarła się do jego nosa, budząc w nim ogromny głód.

Jednym kłapnięciem potężnych szczęk pochłonął serce swej ofiary, by potem oblizać swój pysk, i wyprostować się na swoją pełną wysokość. Bestia miała prawie 4 metry wysokości, nieproporcjonalnie długie w stosunku do reszty ciała, łapy z prawie 5 centymetrowymi szponami, teraz uwalanymi w posoce, która powoli ściekała na czubki pazurów.

Posiadała pysk, podobny do wilczego, pełen ostrych zębów, o ostrych krawędziach, stworzonych do miażdżenia kości i odrywania kawałków mięsa ze swych ofiar. Z głowy wyrastała jej para rogów podobnych do tych, które posiadały jelenie. Przez cienką skórę klatki piersiowej było widać żebra. Tylne łapy były przekształcone w kopyta, prawie 3 razy krótsze od kończyn przednich.

Monstrum wciągnęło powietrze w nozdrza, by w następnej chwili zerwać się do biegu, opierając się na przednich łapach, kierując się w stronę centrum miasta, gdzie znajdowali się prawie wszyscy żołnierze stacjonujący w mieście.

-''-

\- O co właściwie chodziło z tą niewolą? – Spytała Luna, wodząc wzrokiem między Nightmare Moon, a Chrisem i Vladem.

\- Może ty zacznij – Powiedział chłopak opierając się o ścianę obok kominka – Nie wiem jak to się zaczęło, więc sam chętnie posłucham.

Klacz skinęła głową i na chwilę zamilkła.

\- Zaczęło się jakieś 3, może 4 miesiące po moim odrodzeniu – Zaczęła Nightmare Moon wpatrując się w tańczący w kominku ogień – Zupełnie znikąd, do zamku przyszła grupka kucyków. Nie była ani zaskoczona, ani przestraszona moją obecnością tutaj, i faktem, że w ogóle żyję.

\- Wiesz skąd wiedzieli o twoim powrocie? – Spytała Luna – I czego w ogóle od ciebie chcieli?

\- Zaraz do tego dojdę.

Nightmare Moon ułożyła się wygodniej na dywanie, i opróżniła resztę kubka z herbatą. Normalnie by się nią delektowała, ale potrzebowała się szybko rozbudzić. Odstawiła pusty kubek na podłogę obok dywanu i kontynuowała.

\- Początkowo pytali się co zamierzam zrobić, teraz, kiedy odzyskałam ciało i moce – Klacz cicho prychnęła ze śmiechu – Czy nadal chcę się zemścić za wygnanie na księżyc, i tym podobne.

\- A nadal chcesz? – W głosie Luny wyraźnie słychać było napięcie.

\- Masz na myśli Celestię? – Moon wypluła to imię jakby sam jego dźwięk wprawiał ją w złość, co właściwie było prawdą – Nie mam zamiaru się na niej mścić, ale nie mam ochoty oglądać jej idealnej twarzyczki w tych murach.

Jedyną odpowiedzią młodszej Alicorn było krótkie skinięcie głową. Nie była zdziwiona słowami Nightmare Moon.

Wręcz przeciwnie. Doskonale rozumiała jej gorycz, wściekłość, a być może i nienawiść.

Przez blisko minutę w pokoju panowała cisza, przerywana jedynie trzaskiem, oraz szumem płomieni w kominku.

\- Jak cię złapali? – Spytał w końcu Chris, wciąż opierając się o kominek – Przecież nawet osłabiona powinnaś dać radę takim płotkom.

\- Szczerze mówiąc nie spodziewałam się że mnie zaatakują – Powiedziała Moon, blado się uśmiechając – Sądziłam że budzę taki respekt że nawet o tym nie pomyślą, ale jak widać trochę się przeliczyłam.

\- Jak to dokładnie wyglądało? – Spytała Luna marszcząc brwi.

\- Użyli starego dobrego chloroformu, oraz obroży anty-magicznej – Na wzmiance o przeklętej obroży Mroczna klacz zacisnęła zęby – Zaskoczyli mnie kiedy kładłam się spać. Poczułam tylko jak ktoś przykłada mi szmatkę do nosa, a w następnej chwili leżałam nieprzytomna na podłodze. Obudziłam się kiedy wieźli mnie, związaną i zakneblowaną do tamtego miasta z którego mnie uwolniliście.

\- To jakaś sekta? – Spytała młodsza Alicorn patrząc po wszystkich w pokoju, ostatecznie zatrzymując się na Nightmare Moon.

\- Z pewnością – Odrzekła mroczna klacz – Słyszałam jak zwracają się do siebie per „Bracie" Oprócz tego mają inne osady od tej, w której mnie trzymali.

\- Mogę się założyć, że albo ulotnią się z tej, w której cię trzymali, przez to że w ogóle ktoś o niej wie, albo umocnią się tam i będą wyczekiwać ataku – Powiedział Chris – Choć ta pierwsza opcja może być rozłożona w czasie, bo jest ich naprawdę wielu, i tylko ślepy nie zauważyłby takiego zbiorowiska.

\- A gdzie jest ta podziemna osada? – Luna zaklęła w duchu na myśl o kolejnym niebezpieczeństwie czyhającym na jej królestwo. Ledwie kilka miesięcy temu Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółkom udało się pokonać Tireka, a teraz... - I co w ogóle chce osiągnąć ta sekta?

\- Chcą was obalić – Powiedziała Moon – Czy to nie oczywiste?

Chris podszedł do komody i wziął z niej kopię Equestriańskiej mapy, i rozłożył ją na dywanie, przed Nightmare Moon i Luną.

\- Miasto znajduje się... - Przez chwilę wodził wzrokiem po liniach, aż w końcu wskazał jedno miejsce i zatoczył wokół niego małe koło. Wskazany obszar znajdował się tuż obok gór oddzielających kryształowe królestwo od reszty Equestrii – Gdzieś w tej okolicy. Wejście jest ukryte pod ogromnym głazem, a całe miasto wielkością dorównuje Ponyville, a garnizon, jaki tam stacjonuje ma wielkość plutonu. Kiedy tam byliśmy połowa z nich patrolowała ulice a druga połowie najpewniej siedziała w koszarach.

-Teraz pewnie teraz chodzą jak w zegarku – Parsknęła Nightmare Moon – Na pewno dostali solidny opieprz od swojego guru.

Luna nagle przypomniała sobie o jednej rzeczy, którą Celestia chciała przekazać chłopcowi, ale nie mogła tego zrobić osobiście ze względu na królewskie obowiązki. W obecnej sytuacji była to wieść drugiego rzędu, ale Luna tak czy inaczej musiałaby mu o tym powiedzieć.

\- Chris – Spojrzała na niego, a gdy odpowiedział pytającym spojrzeniem kontynuowała – Moja siostra chciała cię spytać czy mógłbyś dzisiaj odwiedzić Canterlot.

\- A to z jakiego powodu? – Chłopak uniósł brew.

\- Chciała cię poznać z Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółkami. Przyjechały do Canterlotu na jakieś spotkanie. A oprócz tego z pewnością chciałaby usłyszeć o tej sekcie.

\- „Będzie okazja żeby odnieść mapę do biblioteki..."

Chłopak jednak bał się że sekciarze mogą zjawić się w zamku właśnie wtedy gdy będzie poza nim. On będzie sobie pil herbatkę z Celestią, Twilight i resztą, a Vlad i Moon będą się bronić przed atakiem.

\- Poradzimy sobie – Uspokoił go Vlad, po samym wyrazie twarzy widząc co chodzi mu po głowie – A w razie czego wciąż mam ten kryształ sygnałowy.

\- Ale... - zaczął ale Moon nie dała mu dokończyć.

\- Idź teraz, bo inaczej ta Solarna Sucz przlezie tutaj, a to nie skończy się dla niej najlepiej – Luna rzuciła jej karcące spojrzenie, na takie określenie jej siostry, ale nic nie powiedziała. I tak nie zmieniłaby zdania mrocznej klaczy.

Chris próbował jeszcze dyskutować, ale Vlad ani Moon nie dali za wygraną. W końcu westchnął tylko ciężko i pokręcił głową zrezygnowany.

\- Niechże wam będzie – Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, i spojrzał na Lunę – Ile czasu to zajmie?

\- Chciałabym ci powiedzieć, ale nie mogę – Luna rozłożyła kopyta – Spotkania z dygnitarzami mogą trwać 15 minut, albo 2 godziny.

\- „Ja pier..." – Chłopak zmełł przekleństwo w ustach – Chodźmy od razu, bo się rozmyślę.

Nie czekając na odpowiedz odepchnął się od cegieł, z których był zbudowany kominek i dynamicznym krokiem wyszedł z pokoju.

Luna pożegnała się z Vladem i Nightmare Moon, po czym szybkim krokiem podążyła za chłopcem, ale kiedy rozejrzała się po bibliotece, spostrzegła tylko pochwę z jego mieczem, znikająca za rogiem korytarza.

Nightmare Moon powoli podniosła się z dywanu i skierowała się z powrotem do łóżka. Zatrzymała się jednak koło półki z książkami chłopaka i przebiegła wzrokiem po tytułach. Żadnego z nich nie znała, więc założyła że pochodzą ze świata Chrisa. Wyciągnęła jedną z nich, położyła się na łóżku, i nakrywszy się kołdrą oraz kocem, zanurzyła się w opowieść. Potrzebowała czegoś, co zajmie jej myśli, które uporczywie chciały Zająć się sprawą, która zaczęła ją męczyć gdzieś w połowie ich małej debaty.

Chodziło to, że oprócz ciała odzyskał coś jeszcze. Coś, co nie należało do niej, ale jednocześnie było jej bliskie. Wspomnienia Luny z czasu wygnania na księżyc.

Tymczasem na zewnątrz słońce dzień rozpoczął się na dobre. Słońce dawało lekkie ciepło, mimo jesieni, która wzięła we władanie już cały świat, a mieszkańcy Ponyville krzątali się po swym miasteczku, śląc każdemu mijanemu kucykowi ciepły i przyjazny uśmiech.

Na farmie Sweet Apple Big Macintosh zastępował Applejack w zbieraniu jabłek, a Apple Bloom siedziała ze Sweetie Bell, i Scootaloo w forcie znaczkowej Ligii.

W Kąciku Kostki Cukru, Pan i Pani Cake, wyciągali już drugą partię swoich znakomitych wypieków z piekarnika.

Biblioteka Twilight była dzisiaj nieczynna, podobnie jak Butik Rarity.

W centrum miasteczka zostały rozstawione stragany, na których pojawiły się różnorakie produkty, od jedzenia, przez przedmioty codziennego użytku, aż po takie cuda jak malutkie, robione ręcznie figurki.

-''-

Chris zatrzymał się w progu zamku, tuż przed trawą, na którą padało teraz światło słońca. Zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na złocistą tarczę, ale zaraz spuścił wzrok, gdy ostre światło wdarło się do jego oczu.

\- Coś nie tak? – Luna zatrzymała się obok i spojrzała na niego.

\- Nie nic – Jeszcze bardziej zmrużył oczy i wyszedł na trawę, a na jego plecach zatańczył ogień, z którego po chwili wyłoniły się skrzydła, którymi chłopak lekko zamachał – Po prostu rzadko wychodzę na zewnątrz w dzień.

To była kolejna rzecz, która została mu narzucona przez poprzednie życie. Po pewnym czasie wędrowanie w dzień stało się zbyt ryzykowne, zwłaszcza w pobliżu miast i szlaków turystycznych na które wielokrotnie się natykał. Zaczął więc przesypiać dzień, a noc wyznaczył jako porę swojej aktywności. Miał lekki światłowstręt, przez fakt że przez większość czasu krył, poruszał się, jadł, pił i odpoczywał w ciemnościach, a gdy na niebo wschodziło słońce, ukrywał się w małych jaskiniach, rowach które nakrywał gałęziami, lub między korzeniami drzew.

Lubił dzień, ale lepiej czuł się w nocy, i to na długo zanim jego ręce zaczęły pokrywać się bliznami, podobnie jak psychika. W mroku czuł się bezpieczny, a pełnym słońcu czuł się widoczny jak na dłoni. Wszędzie widział tylko zagrożenie, zagrożenie i jeszcze raz zagrożenie.

Tego właśnie się bał. Że nie będzie mógł się tu odnaleźć przez swoje odruchy, które nakazywały mu uciekać lub walczyć. Wszędzie węszył podstęp, i nie pomagał fakt, że po Equestrii panoszyła się sekta, a jego samego prześladowała jakaś nieznana bestia.

Razem z Luną wzbili się w powietrze, prosto w błękitne niebo, po którym leniwie płynęły białe, puchate obłoczki niczym wata cukrowa.

Chłopak zerknął w bok na Lunę, która również się niego wpatrywała.

\- Nic ci się tam nie stało? W siedzibie tej sekty? – Spytała z troską w turkusowych oczach.

\- Nic – Odrzekł z nieskrywana dumą – Dzięki treningowi mało co może mnie zaskoczyć.

\- Masz na myśli trening w zawieszeniu?

Chłopak otworzył szeroko oczy i już miał zadać pytanie skąd luna wie o tym miejscu, ale po chwili jego mózg połączył kropki.

\- Po co strażnik do ciebie przyszedł?

Na chwilę zapanowała między nimi cisza, choć była to cisza grana przez wiatr, świszczący w ich uszach i gładzący pióra ich skrzydeł delikatnymi ruchami niewidzialnym palców.

\- Powiedział że przybyłeś tutaj by kogoś znaleźć – Powiedziała cicho, ale Chris bez trudu ją usłyszał.

Teraz to Chris zamilkł, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Bo jak by to zabrzmiało? „Znaliśmy się przez prawie 2 lata, ale ty tego nie pamiętasz?" Chłopak po prostu nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc postanowił milczeć.

Jedyna forma rozmowy do jakiej przywykł do groźby lub obelgi rzucane zarówno przez niego jak i przez drugą stronę, więc taka normalna rozmowa, była dla niego...Hmm...Może nie nowym, ale rzadkim doświadczeniem.

Na szczęście W tym momencie dotarli do Canterlotu, co wybawiło chłopaka, przynajmniej na krótki czas od tej rozmowy.

Na spotkanie wyszło, czy raczej wyleciało, im dwóch pegazich gwardzistów.

\- Ten chłopiec jest ze mną – Oznajmiła stanowczym głosem Luna.

Ci zasalutowali, i przepuścili Chrisa i Lunę, odprowadzając młodzieńca ciekawskimi spojrzeniami.

\- Co to jest? – Dosłyszał jeszcze szept gwardzistów - Wygląda niezwykle pokracznie.

\- A bo ja wiem... - Reszta rozmowy toczyła sie już poza zasięgiem słuchu Chłopca, który podążał za Luną w stronę Sali tronowej, pełniącej również rolę Sali audiencyjnej.

Za każdym razem, gdy mijali jakiś patrol, czuł na plecach wzrok strażników, i słyszał ich szepty. Przyzwyczaił się do tego, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nie lubił gdy ktoś gapił się na niego jak na eksponat w muzeum, lub zwierzę w zoo.

Gdy dotarli pod drzwi Sali tronowej Luna zatrzymała się i obróciła do chłopca.

\- Poczekaj tu chwilę dobrze? Niestety musimy przestrzegać pewnych sztywnych reguł, jakimi rządzi się dworska etykieta – jedyną odpowiedzią chłopaka było krótkie skinięcie głową.

Luna Bezgłośnie wślizgnęła się do Sali tronowej zostawiając Chrisa samego na korytarzu.

Nie bardzo wiedział co ze sobą zrobić, więc podszedł do okna, po drugiej stronie korytarza wyjrzał przez nie.

Za szybą rozciągał się widok na miasto przytulone do zbocza góry, niby dziecko tulące się do piersi matki.

\- Z wieży obserwacyjnej był lepszy widok – Mruknął do siebie, wsadzając dłonie do kieszeni płaszcza.

Miasteczko kipiało życiem, nie mniej niż Ponyville. Przy stołach pod parasolami siedziały pary, które postanowiły spędzić ten, być może jeden z ostatnich, ciepły dzień na zewnątrz. Ulicami przechadzały się klacze oraz ogiery. Niejeden z panów miał na sobie gustowny garnitur, a na głowie cylinder, natomiast Panie ubrane były w suknie, których końce ciągnęły się po ziemi.

Obserwacje chłopaka zostały jednak przerwane przez dźwięk głośnego zaczerpnięcia powietrza i raptowne zatrzymanie się, któremu towarzyszyło głośne stuknięcie kopyt o kamienną posadzkę.

\- Co do...Straż! – Po korytarzu poniósł się skrzekliwy i wysoki głos, od którego Chris się skrzywił – STRAŻ DO MNIE!

Chris spojrzał w stronę źródła dźwięku i dojrzał kogoś, kogo wygląd od razu wzbudził w nim niechęć.

Śnieżnobiały jednorożec, o Blond grzywie, która nawet z odległości jaka dzieliła chłopca i ogiera wyglądała na strasznie tłustą. Na piersi miał założony coś jakby fragment garnituru z koszulą, kołnierzem o raz obrzydliwą niebieską muchą. Jego znaczek przestawiał Żółto – niebieską różę wiatrów o bladych barwach.

Za plecami Jednorożca, pojawiła się trójka gwardzistów. Jednorożec spojrzał na nich i wskazując kopytem na chłopca powiedział:

\- Natychmiast złapać i obezwładnić...To...To coś.

\- Dla ciebie to Pan Coś, burżuju – Warknął chłopak, czując niewytłumaczalną złość.

\- Ale książę – Powiedział niepewnie jeden ze strażników – Ten chłopiec...

\- Nie obchodzi mnie to! – Krzyknął jednorożec pryskając w twarz gwardzisty ślina –Macie złapać to dziwadło, zakuć w kajdany i wrzucić do lochu!

\- Nie radzę... - Chłopak sięgnął nad prawe ramię i zacisnął palce na skórzanych paskach materiału, którymi była obwiązana rękojeść „Agonii", stając w lekkim rozkroku. – „Raz..."

Gwardziści spojrzeli po sobie, ale po kolejnym wykrzyczanym, prawie histerycznym głosem, poleceniu, powoli ruszyli w stronę Chrisa, mierząc w niego grotami swoich włóczni.

\- „Czy w sal tronowej nie było słychać jak ten wyjec drze japę?"

Powoli wysunął agonię z pochwy. Metal zaskrzypiał cicho o wyprawioną skórę, i zalśnił w pełnym słońcu, gdy opuścił swój pokrowiec. Krwista czerwień zatańczyła na ostrzu, którym chłopak zaczął kręcić małe kółeczka, mając miecz opuszczony wzdłuż boku.

\- „Dwa..."

Gwardziści zaczęli zachodzić go z boków, coraz pewniej zmniejszając dystans.

\- Odłóż tę wykałaczkę i nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji –Powiedział strażnik pośrodku Tyraliery.

\- A wy cofnijcie się póki macie szansę – Powiedział twardo chłopak, kątem oka obserwując pozostałych dwóch strażników. Analizował ich zachowanie, mowę ciała, szukając najsłabszego ogniwa, które zaatakuje w pierwszej kolejności. W przeciwieństwie do skrytego ataku, w którym najpierw likwidował najsilniejsze ogniwo, w otwartej walce, należało zacząć od „Samego dołu".

-„Trzy..."

Zanim strażnicy mogli się zorientować co się dzieje, chłopak zerwał się do biegu, w sekundę pokonując dystans między nim a strażnikami.

Zamarkował cios na gwardzistę po lewej, a gdy ten zasłonił się, a jego towarzysze próbowali pchnąć chłopaka swoimi włóczniami, Chris po prosu cofnął się kroczek, a gdy groty tamtych natrafiły na pustkę, znów zbliżył się, i ciął mieczem, celując w drzewce włóczni gwardzisty po swojej prawej.

Krwistoczerwone ostrze weszło w utwardzane dębowe drzewce jak w masło. Stalowy grot upadł ze stukiem na posadzkę, a strażnik odskoczył z okrzykiem strachu.

Chris kątem oka zobaczył jak w jego stronę pędzi kolejny grot, jednak nie zdążył sparować ciosu mieczem.

Zamiast tego uniósł lewą rękę i zasłonił się przedramieniem. Grot włóczni rozpruł materiał płaszcza, i ześlizgnął się po ukrytym pod nim karwaszu.

Chris odskoczył do tyłu unosząc miecz przed sobą.

-„ Jeden z głowy...zostało dwóch"

Jednak bojowy zapał gwardzistów został najwyraźniej ugaszony, i teraz cofali się, patrząc ze strachem na chłopaka.

\- „I tyle?"

Jednorożec przez cały czas krótkiej potyczki stał z tyłu, z wyrazem samozadowolenia na pyszczku, który teraz ustąpił miejsca wściekłości.

\- Niekompetentni idioci – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Na pewno bardziej kompetentni od ciebie Blondasku – Warknął Chris, mając wielką ochotę zmienić się w wilka, i pogonić tego krzykacza po całym Canterlocie, albo posłać mu paraliżującą kulkę w łeb – Skoro masz do mnie sprawę to załatw to osobiście a nie wysługujesz się innymi.

\- Ty...- Oczy jednorożca ciskały gromy, podobnie jak jego róg który zaczął sypać żółtymi iskrami – Jak śmiesz się do mnie odzywać.

Chłopak nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się na głos.

-„O matko...Ktoś tu ma zbyt wybujałe ego..."

\- Oh, ależ wybacz mi, o litościwy – Ironicznie się ukłonił zginając jedno ze skrzydeł tak by końcówki piór dotykały jego klatki piersiowej, w parodii szlacheckiego ukłonu – Nie chciałem urazić twego jakże paskudnego charakteru, idącego w parze z wyglądem wrednej mendy.

Co do wybujałego ego chłopak miał niewątpliwą rację, ale niestety szła z nim w parze także krucha samokontrola.

Wraz z ostatnimi słowami, które opuściły usta Chrisa, z rogu jednorożca, wystrzeliła świetlista włócznia, która popędziła w stronę piersi młodzieńca.

Zanim chłopak zdążył pomyśleć, wyciągnął przed siebie lewą rękę, w którą po chwili wbiła się magiczna włócznia.

Jednak nawet nie zadrasnęła naskórka.

Ba, nie była nawet centymetr od jego powierzchni. Magiczny grot został zatrzymany w miejscu, przez Złoto- czarne płomieniste języki, które objęły włócznię, i zatrzymały go w miejscu. Owijały się zarówno wokół włóczni, jaki i ręki chłopaka niby malutkie pnącza.

\- A więc tak się bawimy? – Chłopaka posłał Jednorożcowi zwycięski uśmiech – Powiem ci, że dość słabe masz te zabawki.

Ogień owinął się ciaśniej wokół zaklęcia Jednorożca. Włócznia rozpadła się na setki malutkich obłoczków magii, które po kilku sekundach rozpłynęły się w powietrzu.

Ogień cofnął się, i zniknął, jakby wnikając pod skórę Chrisa. Ten opuścił rękę, a miecz powoli uniósł i wsadził go do pochwy. Lekko docisnął rękojeść, gdy całe ostrze skryło się w ciemnym wnętrzu pochwy.

\- Skoro mamy to już za sobą – Zaczął powoli Chłopak spoglądając na gwardzistów, którzy patrzyli na niego jak na wilkołaka, oraz na Jednorożca, którego cała twarz miała kolor dojrzałych jabłek na farmie Sweet Apple – To może wytłumaczę wam, że jestem tu na prośbę księżniczek, a jeśli mi nie wierzycie to wejdzie tam i spytajcie.

Przy ostatnich słowach skinął głową na drzwi do Sali tronowej.

\- „To pomieszczenie jest dźwiękoszczelne czy co? A może sami napieprzają się na magię i broń białą? W sumie taka debata wyglądałaby dość ciekawie"

\- Co tu się dzieje? –Spytał silny i twardy głos za plecami Chrisa który chłopak po kilku sekundach rozpoznał.

\- Małe nieporozumienie kapitanie Armor – Odrzekł chłopak odwracając się by spojrzeć na dowódcę królewskiej straży, odzianego w swoją złoto-filetową zbroję – Ale mam nadzieję że szybko zostanie ono wytłumaczone.


End file.
